Naruto: A horrible start! 2
by Skyswift Prime
Summary: Well! Naruto has been acting quite nicer around Ariama for some strange reason! Hmm. But will he be able to save her when she goes into klutz mode? Find out by reading this chapter! *P.S Kakashi is in it too. I just can't add him to the characters list! :P
1. Chapter 1

The Hidden Leaf village. The village of longevity and one of the greatest hokages. Many here are friendly to each other. Unlike Naruto who is constantly being a bad kid. He isn't all bad though he's just mistreated. Though today's no different...

 **TROUBLE MAKING 101:**

"Hehehe!" Naruto giggled as he took a spray can and hid it under his desk.

"So in conclusion the enemy will be trapped and that is another technique that many ninjas use." The professor said.

Naruto then took the spray can and painted the girl's hair, the girl that was sitting in **front** of Naruto.

"Naruto! What are you doing?!" The professor shouted.

"Oh nothing!" Naruto quickly responded then quickly yet silently giggled.

"EEK! NARUTO PAINTED MY HAIR YELLOW!" The girl screeched.

That girl was no ordinary girl. She was Sakura, the girl who had the crush on Sasuke the **class** "Hot Guy" as described by many Sasuke fangirls.

"Naruto! Get down here along with the rest of you!" The professor ordered.

After everyone had formed a single file line Sakura left for the girls' restroom to wash her hair.

"No fair! We always have to pay for your mistakes Naruto!" Ino complained.

"Pfft! Like I care! Naruto smugly said.

"Next up Ariama Izakami!" The professor called.

"Transform! Duplicate jutisu!" Ariama said crossing her two fingers.

Then right next to her a duplicate of herself appeared.

Ariama was is and always will be Sakura's best friend. The two were best friends since they were little.

"Next! Naruto Uzamaki!" The professor one again called.

Naruto went up and then shouted, "Transform!"

But instead of a blend in jutisu or any other jiutsus he transformed into a young girl...TOPLESS AND WITHOUT PANTS!

"Hmm...GAHHHHHHH!" The professor gawked.

"Hehehe!" Naruto chuckled.

"ZERO! ABSOLUTE NONE ZERO!" The professor yelled.

"When will you learn Naruto?" Ariama giggled.

Then the bell rung for lunch and Sakura had just came back hair still a bit wet.

"Hey Sakura!" Ariama waved and yelled.

"Ugh! Naruto!" Sakura scoffed angrily.

"Oh well. Let's go!" Ariama urged.

 **LUNCH TIME...WITH NARUTO?**

"Go find a seat for us I'll be right back with my lunch!" Sakura said running off back to the classroom.

"Hey uh Ariama?" Naruto shyly said.

"Yes?" Ariama replied with a smile.

"Can you tell Sakura I'm sorry?" He said looking at the ground.

"Why not just go to her and say sorry?" She said pointing out an obvious way.

"Uh don't you know what happens?" He said this time shivering.

"Oh right! My mistake sorry!" She said quickly noticing that Sakura turns into a mad machine once something goes wrong with her.

"Uh no it's okay! So uh I better be off now." he said blushing then quickly running off.

"Hey I'm back Ari!" Sakura yelled running next to her best friend's side.

But she accidently bumped into Sasuke who dropped his lunch at stared at Sakura. Then it got real awkward. With Ariama still staring at Naruto far off in the distance and that awkward silence between Sasuke and Sakura.

"OH MY GOODNESS! I'M SO SORRY!" Sakura said alarmingly staring into Sasuke's eyes.

"Uh no it's okay I got it." Sasuke said then picked up the mess and left.

"Uh come on Sakura we better find a table." Ariama said running off with Sakura's arm.

But the thoughts in Sakura's head were screaming "NOOOOOOOOOO!" While in Ariama's were "He isn't all that bad."

 **A 10 MINUTE BREAK AFTER ALL THE THOUGHT SCREAMING AND TABLE SEARCHING:**

"Sakura?" Ariama said glancing at Sakura.

"Ya?" Sakura replied.

"Is it okay if I go sit with Naruto today?" She asked.

"Ya sure whatever...WAIT WHAT?! ARE YOU NUTZ!" Sakura waving her arms around in terror.

"So? He isn't what you think he is. He actually wanted to apologize, but left cause someone has anger issues." Ariama said lowering her long and arched eyebrows.

"Fine but don't expect me to be by your side while you're being laughed at." Sakura said back to slurping her Ramen Noodle Cup.

"Ok thanks! Bye!" Ariama squealed giving her best friend a hug then drifing off in her teleport jitsu.

 **IN SEARCH FOR NARUTO:**

"Hey Naruto!" Ariama said waving her arm and happily smiling.

"Huh?! WHAT DID SAKURA SEND YOU TO KILL ME?! LOOK I'M SORRY!" Naruto said covering his head with his arms.

"No silly! I just wanted to see if someone else can sit with you at lunch." Ariama said giggling.

"Oh. Uh sure." Naruto said blushing yet once again. His stomach grumbled he hadn't had food in a while or so.

Quickly noticing the sound she asked, "Here I brought a second one just in case I got hungry, but you can have it."

He noticed her smiling and had a Ramen Noodle Cup in one hand and chopsticks in the other.

"Uh are you sure you're with the right person?" Naruto said glancing around.

"Yes I am. Now please eat you look parched." Ariama nobly said placing the cup and chopsticks next to him.

What could he do? Everyone knew Ariama was impatient but in a nice way. Not like her best friend Sakura.

"Okay. Um by the way thanks." Naruto said turning his face to his right and smiling while eating.

"Your welcome. So you don't have any parents huh?" She asked.

"Ya. Though I don't like to talk about it much. You're lucky have parents though." he said replying solemnly.

"Actually, I'm going to let you out on a secret here that only Sakura knows. I don't have any." she said replying almost tearing up.

"Oh. Well at least I can compare with someone." Naruto said.

"Hmm. Well do you know how your parents died?" She asked.

"No. They died before I was born. But I don't know why everyone gawks at me for no reason and mistreat me." Naruto said breaking out in tears.

"It's okay! You've made a brand new start and have gained a friend! Don't let them distract you from the right path!" Ariama reassured him.

Ariama then cleansed his tears and held onto his shoulders and said, "I believe in you!"

Happy by the comment he gave her a big hug in response. It surprised her for a while but she got used to it.

Sakura however was rummaging through some of the bushes when she the scene. And accidently let out a gasp.

"ARIAMA!" Sakura shouted.

"Huh?!" Ariama said jumping up.

"What are you doing!" Sakura said giving Naruto the stink eye.

"Look he has no parents and I don't! If you don't understand then I you don't have to be my friend it's okay I will understand." Ariama explained.

"No! I'm still your friend just don't let this out to anyone please I don't want you laughed at. Now lets return to class." Sakura said hiding behind a tree.

Ariama nodded then grabbed onto Naruto's arm and sprang up onto the tree and left for the academy.

Well that's a wrap! I hope you guys liked this Naruto fic and btw can someone tell me what that professor's named is? Thanks bye!


	2. Chapter 2

The story is just unfolding! With Naruto having gained one friend and some encouragement this changes that old story and turns a new page! What will happen today...?

 **NEW GROUPS:**

"Today class we will be dividing ourselves into groups! Each group will have at least 3 members." The sensei said.

After explaining some more Ariama raised her hand.

"Yes Ariama?" The sensei said glancing at Ariama's hand.

"Can we choose our teammates or will you be dividing us?" she asked.

"Sorry but I will be dividing you. Because some of us won't fit in." he replied looking at Naruto.

"Oh. Okay." Ariama said shyly looking at Naruto.

But Sakura? She kept glancing at Sasuke every once in while, who was looking at Ariama looking at Naruto.

"Okay so lets begin!" sensei happily exclaimed holding up a clipboard.

"The first group will include; Ariama, Sasuke, and Sakura." he said pointing at each and every one of them.

"YES! SCORE! INO WILL BE SO JEALOUS!" Sakura yelled in her thoughts.

"HMPH!" Ino huffed and crossed arms.

After a while or so of dividing everyone, everything was ready except Naruto hadn't been put in a group.

"Uh sensei? Where does "HE" go?" one kid asked.

"Oh I forgot. Who would like to add him?" Sensei asked.

"Nope not us! In your dreams! Not at all!" everyone in the room shouted.

A sad expression took over Naruto's face.

"WE WILL!" Ariama yelled.

"Well Naruto! Go get in your group!" Sensei cheered.

"Thanks Ariama!" Naruto whispered to himself.

"Um may I talk to you for a sec?" Sakura impatiently said.

"Oh boy!" Ariama sighed facepalming herself.

After they had gone outside the class Sakura whisper yelled, "WHY IN THE NAME OF HOKAGE WOULD YOU LET HIM IN!"

"Hey! You're the one who said it was fine yesterday!" Ariama said lowering her eyes.

"Ugh! Fine! But it's only because you're my best friend!" she replied.

Then they headed back to class.

Sasuke looked pretty annoyed himself and mumbled some stuff you might not want to hear.

"Okay then your senseis will be here in just a couple of minutes. But I got to go have fun bye!" he said before speed walking outside the class.

 **AFTER SOME HOURS:**

"Well everyone left and we're still the only ones here!" Naruto complained.

"Calm down! Can't you wait!" Ariama urged Naruto.

"Fine but only because I don't want to get in trouble!" Naruto said finally sitting down.

Just then another idea popped into his head and this is how it went.

He first took the eraser the sensei used to erase the chalk marks. Then he set it on the door that would open any minute when the sensei stepped in.

"HEHEHE!" Naruto loudly giggled.

"Um what are you doing?" Sakura said narrowing her eyes at Naruto.

"Oh me? Nothing nothing!" he said said waving his arms in front of Sakura.

"Whatever." she said turning around.

"Maybe we should pack up? We aren't gonna be in the class for quite some time." Ariama pointed out.

Without even replying Sasuke began packing up. Soon everyone was ready. Sakura was reading her Ninja textbook and Sasuke was making sure he hadn't forgotten anything. Ariama was just sitting waiting for the sensei and Naruto kept staring at her with dreamy eyes.

"Oh! I forgot my headband!' Ariama said looking over to the other side of the classroom.

She got up and went over to the other side and put on her headband then when she began walking back she accidently tripped on some kid's textbook.

"Ah!" she squealed.

But a hand grabbed her before she hit the ground. It was Sasuke's hand.

They stared awkwardly for a while but then he pulled her up and she thankfully said, "Thank you."

He didn't reply and just sat down pretending to read his Ninja guide.

Naruto stared angrily at Sasuke.

"Anything the matter?" Ariama asked placing a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"No. But are you okay?" He replied still having that angry thought rummaging through his head.

"Yes. If it weren't for Sasuke." She said holding the same hand that Sasuke had held before she fell.

The door suddenly burst open and the eraser fell on the Sensei's head creating a white dusty cloud of chalk shavings.

"Ha! That was amazing! Believe it!" Naruto said jumping up and running all over the place.

"Who had this here?" The sensei asked.

"HIM HIM HIM!" Sakura hopped about.

Though in her head she was like 'HA! TAKE THAT FOR COMING LATE!'

"Ya so?" Naruto said crossing his arms and leaning over to the wall.

"Well nice trick kid. But in training session you will be crying for your mother." The sensei said.

"Um well actually you see he uh doesn't have any parents at all." Ariama butted in.

"Oh well then let's start roll. Who's Sakura?" he asked.

"Me." Sakura said waving her arm slowly.

"Okay, who's Ariama?" he asked again.

"Me." Ariama said looking at the Sensei.

Before the sensei could ask who was who Ariama asked, "Um sensei may I ask, who are you?"

"I am your sensei of course." he said.

"No I meant your name." she corrected.

"Oh. I'm Kakashi." He replied.

"Oh okay! That helps a lot." she said thoughtfully.

 **AFTER DOING ROLL AND EXPLAINING:**

"Okay, by sunset you should have at least one of these bells. The one person who does not have a bell will not be able to have lunch with us." Kakashi explained.

"WAIT WHAT! THAT'S OUTRAGEOUS!" Naruto shouted.

"Rules are rules. Now get going!" Kakashi said before disappearing and teleporting somewhere else.

Sasuke was the first to leave. He had ran a couple of miles before seeing Kakashi in the distance.

"Wrong way Sasuke!" Kakashi yelled before using a Fireball Jutsu technique.

"I've got you now!" Sakura squealed and used the same Fireball technique. However she accidently failed the attempt and sent it towards Naruto.

"WATCH OUT!" Ariama screamed and leaped towards Naruto, and pushed him aside.

Then Sasuke noticed that Ariama was going to hit the ground so he pushed her aside and the fireball went straight down.

"ARIAMA!" Sakura and Naruto yelled.

She laid there faint and everyone around kept trying to wake her up.

"Wait I have an idea! Follow me!" Naruto said holding Ariama in his hands. Ariama got a little closer which shocked Naruto a bit but he didn't care.

 **NEAR A LAKE:**

Soon they were near a clear lake. Naruto laid Ariama next to the lake. Then he quickly filled his hands with water and dabbed it all over Ariama's face which cause her to wake up.

She coughed for a while then turned around to see she was in Naruto's arms. Ariama then blushed hard and so did Naruto. It got real quiet

"Maybe that's enough for today. It's already sundown but I'll still give you lunch." Kakashi said looking down at the four kids.

"Thank you Naruto! You saved my life!" Ariama said clasping her arms around Naruto tightly.

"Uh...! Your welcome." he said shyly.

"Um I'm sorry Ari." Sakura said in a hushed tone.

"It's okay mistakes happen. By the way thanks to you too Sasuke." Ariama replied with a sweet smile.

Once again he refused to say anything but looked over his left shoulder then headed behind Kakashi.

"Come on. Lets' help her back to the forest." Sakura ordered.

"Okay." Naruto replied.

Without even knowing Ariama and Naruto were still holding hands.

On the way back they got stopped by some bandits who were hiding in the trees.

"Aww! Look love in sprouting already?!" one of the bandits scoffed.

When Naruto and Ariama noticed they had been holding hands the entire time the quickly let go of each other's grasp.

"Now's the chance get 'em!" the other bandit shouted.

Out of one of the trees two shinobis were fired at Ariama's legs. She couldn't act quick so she took a step back and accidently got struck by both shinobis's on both legs.

"AH!" she screamed in pain.

"Sasuke take her back to the academy!" Kakashi ordered.

Sasuke almost hesitated at first but then quickly nodded and swept her off her feet and ran faster than the wind itself.

"Ungh...Sasuke my legs are feeling numb." Ariama said in pain and put her hand against his chest.

"Don't worry I've got you." were the first words to leave his mouth.

Surprised by the comment she looked up just incase she was dreaming. Nope he was real alright.

 **WHEN REACHED THE ACADEMY:**

"Here I think we're safe." Sasuke said laying Ariama on one of the desks.

"OW! It's starting to burn Sasuke!" Ariama yelled in pain.

"Oh right!" Sasuke said snapping to attention.

"Hey! We're here! Kakashi sensei sent us here he said he'll take of those bandits." Naruto and Sakura said huffing and puffing.

"Good! We need to take these shinobis out quick!" Sasuke shouted.

"I'll take out this one." Sakura offered.

"And I'll take out this one." Sasuke said.

Naruto held onto Ariama's hand really tightly and whispered with a nervous smile "It'll be fine."

Then Sakura and Sasuke held tightly to the shinobis and her legs then on a count of three they looked at each other's eyes then took them out.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ariama let out an ear piercing shriek.

"No you're fine!" Naruto said almost tearing up and grasped even harder to her hand.

Then Kakashi came back alarmed by the ear piercing shriek.

"Uh oh! The blood is pouring out a lot!" Sakura exclaimed.

Everyone started frantically searching for some cloth to wrap up the wound.

Since they couldn't find any Naruto Broke off his jacket's cloth. Then wrapped it around Ariama's legs.

"Ow ow ow!" Ariama squealed.

"Well! That was a great start! Eh he he no it wasn't!" Sakura sarcastically said.

"Okay. Get yourselves some space to sleep in I'll go get some food." Kakashi said leaving the room in a hurry.

 **SOME AWKWARD MOMENTS LATER:**

"Hey. I'm sorry for being a burden on you guys. I can be a bit klutz ." Ariama nervously giggled.

"Nah it's . Remember what you told me, it's okay to make mistakes." Sakura reassured her.

Just hearing that made her smile at her friend.

"Thanks." she whispered.

Just then Kakashi dropped in. He had five cups of Ramen in hands. He tossed each cup to everyone.

"Eat up everyone! Tomorrow we'll be redoing this." Kakashi boomed.

They all nodded and Naruto got up and walked outside.

"Wait!" Ariama shouted.

Hearing her shout he stopped but didn't turn around.

She got up and Sakura frantically stopped her. "Are you crazy! Don't your legs hurt?!" she questionably yelled.

Ariama ignored her and kept walking. "Can I come with you?" she asked Naruto.

"Um sure I guess." he shrugged.

They both walked out and disappeared into the darkness.

Meanwhile Sakura was gaping. "I think she likes Naruto! EEK!" she thought in her head.

However Kakashi had the same intentions but he thought it could not be done.

 **OUTSIDE ON A LARGE TREE EATING RAMEN:**

"So you don't have any parents huh? How'd you lose them?" Naruto asked.

"I lost them in the war between the nine tailed fox demon thing. I was born that day." Ariama softly said.

"Oh. Well what day were you born?" he asked.

"October 10." she replied.

"Hey we share birthdays!" Naruto happily laughed.

"Oh! Well isn't that a coincidence!" she giggled.

"So who do you live with?" Naruto asked slurping up a string of Ramen.

"My aunt and uncle, though they left on a special mission so right now i'm staying with Sakura." she replied.

"Okay. So are your legs feeling better?" he asked looking down at her legs.

"Hmm. Feels good though let me check." she said rolling up her black leather like jeggings.

She and Naruto stared at the star symbol that had appeared. It sort of resembled the compass rose star.

Ariama touched it and the light went away.

"That was weird!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Yeah." Ariama said. Then she yawned and without even knowing she fell asleep on Naruto's shoulder. Soon he was sound asleep too.

So that's the end! Wait till the next one! :D And for now imma go bye!


	3. Chapter 3

Okay. So the first day with Kakashi sensei turned out to be a bit of a horrible day, so they've started again...TAKE TWO!

 **THE NEXT MORNING:**

Naruto an Ariama were given a blanket last night by Kakashi so they could stay warm. But they took it off and were sleeping...HUGGING EACH OTHER!

"Where's Ari?" Sakura said looking around.

Sasuke took her face from the chin and raised it to the tree that Ariama and Naruto were sleeping in.

"Um...I think we should wake them up!" Sakura nervously said glancing a funny look at Sasuke.

"Let me handle that." Sasuke said sternly. Then he swnged from the first tree branch until he reached the branch they were sleeping on.

"Wake up!" Sasuke shouted.

"AH!" both Ariama and Naruto screamed hugging each other.

They suddenly let go and started blushing again.

'Yep they are totally in love.' Sakura thought narrowing her eyes suspiciously at both of them.

"Good morning Sasuke!" Ariama yawned.

"Ya whatever good morning." Naruto lazily yawned.

Sasuke annoyingly narrowed his eyes at Naruto then went back down...with Ariama.

Naruto made his way down safely too except he bumped along the tree...a few hundred times!

"Okay get ready! The Hokage has ordered us to go on our first mission!" Kakashi bellowed.

"Yes! Finally a REAL mission! Alright!" Naruto said happily jumping around.

"So uh what mission is it?" Ariama asked.

"We'll be..." Kakashi began.

Everyone closely listened.

"GOING TO HELP THE TOWN'S FOLKS!" he cheered.

Sakura, Sasuke, Ariama, and Naruto just stood there with so expression.

Kakashi then asked, "Why so annoyed? This is our mission after all!"

"Uh what kind of mission is that?!" Naruto boomed with anger.

"Well since Ariama here has injured herself we'll be taking it easy. By the way how are you doing? You do look a lot better than before." he replied looking thoughtfully at her legs.

"Actually I am! Yesterday when me and Naruto were eating I checked again just to see if the wound was alright. When I pulled up my leggings u=I saw a shining light that made a compass rose star then disappear." Ariama explained.

Kakashi eyes suddenly got real big.

"May I examine it?" he asked.

"Um sure I guess?" she replied perplexed.

He unraveled her leg and saw a faint light still shining. He then asked her if she could touch her wound. So she did and the light shone so brightly it could practically make you blind!

"Woah!" Kakashi awed.

"What is it?" Ariama nervously asked.

"Uh nothing to worry about I just got a bit surprised by it." Kakashi quickly said.

She nodded skeptically and then they all left.

 **AFTER A LONG DAY OF HELPING PEOPLE:**

"Oh my goodness I have never smelled this bad!" Sakura said smelling her own stench.

The others yacked at themselves too.

"Well I spot a hot spring up In front." Kakashi pointed out.

"OOH! YES!" Ariama cheered.

"Remember?! When we were little girls our mothers would take us their. Well you know what I mean." Sakura corrected herself.

Ariama nodded and begged Kakashi to let them in.

After some serious begging he said alright.

The girls were in one side with their towels and the guys were on the other side.

"Ah. This feels great." Sakura said leaning back and letting all the sores go away.

"Sasuke?" Naruto said.

"What?" Sasuke replied indifferently.

"Do you like anyone?" he asked.

The girls heard and started eaves dropping their conversation.

"Uh no! What do you mean!" Sasuke said shyly.

"Uh well I like this girl." he said.

"Huh? Who's she?" Sasuke said turning around.

"Um she's really nice and pretty and smart too! As smart as you but a bit higher though." Naruto replied getting lost in his daydreams.

"What does she look like?" Sasuke asked.

Normally he wouldn't even say such things! But you know what they say; Curiousity killed the cat!

"Well she has long slender and wavy dark black hair with natural blue and red highlights." he said still in his daydreams.

"Oh my! He's talking about you! He likes you!" Sakura whisper squealed.

"She wears black leggings and a top with red flames as the chest and blue as the bottom." he continued.

Sasuke started getting this jealous look in his eyes.

"She wears the hidden leaf Ninja headband and always has her tied up in a traditional hair band that is long." he kept proceeding.

Though the girls weren't the only one eaves dropping on the convo, Kakashi was doing the same!

"So you like her? Don't you?" Kakashi whispered to Naruto.

"Yeah. I like Ari.. AHHHHHHH!" Naruto said dreamingly before noticing it was Kakashi.

The girls quickly wrapped themselves in their towels and came over and said, "What's gong on?!"

'EEEEEEKKKKKK! SASUKE IS TOPLESS!' Sakura delightfully squealed in her thoughts.

"AH! Girls!" Sasuke frantically screamed.

He accidently pulled down Ariama's towel but she caught on...and fell on Sasuke's chest along with Saukra who was also holding on.

"EEEEEKKKKKKKKKK!" the girls shrieked. One in delight and one in a nervous break down.

Sasuke couldn't see with water splashing everywhere, so he hugged tightly onto Sakura and Naruto held onto the hand of Ariama.

EVERYTHING WAS COMPLETELY GOING BIZARRE! Until a innocent passer by noticed all the fuss, shrieking and nakedness.

"What's going on here?" the man asked.

They all froze and completely stared at each other then the man and started screaming!

"AHHHH!" Ariama screamed.

"AHHHH!" Naruto screamed.

"AHHHH!" Sakura screamed.

"AHHHHH!" Sasuke screamed.

"AHHHHHH!" Kakashi screamed.

"AHHHH!" The man screamed. Then ran away.

 **SOME SCREAMING LATER:**

Everyone started putting on their clothes and got their backpacks then left.

It got so quiet you could hear a rabbit hop from a mile away!

"Okay I've found a spot we'll be sleeping near for this night." Kakashi said.

Naruto nervously looked at Ariama and thought if she had heard anything.

"Well i'm sleepy so i'll be going on without you guys." Ariama said trudging off toward a spot she had chosen to sleep.

"Not so quick Ariama! I'll be putting you in two by two." Kakashi stopped and said.

'Um okay but hurry i'm sleepy!" Ariama snapped.

This was her ugly you don't want to see side that had been turned on.

"Okay Sasuke and Ariama you'll be sleeping in the left tent." he ordered.

"And Naruto with Sakura." he said gesturing at the left tent.

"Well i'll start the fire you guys get your sleeping bags ready." Kakashi said starting a fire.

 **AFTER GETTING CAMP SET UP:**

"Okay so uh you like Ariama?" Kakashi asked Naruto when Ariama was inside getting her part of the tent ready.

"Why what no!" Naruto sputtered out.

"Well from the looks of it you were describing Ariama!" Sasuke teased though jealousy filled his eyes.

Then Ariama came out.

"Hey uh i'll be going to sleep early tonight, need my fuel stored up." Ariama said heading back inside.

 **AFTER EVERYONE WENT TO SLEEP:**

Sasuke was the last to go his part of the tent.

By the time he got in Ariama was sound asleep.

'She wouldn't know? Would she?' he thought.

He then nervously took his arm and placed it on Ariama's hip.

Nope. She still hadn't woken up, but she had rolled over a few times.

Naruto was outside looking for a cup of water when he noticed him sneaking-ly put an arm on the girl he had a crush on!

Ariama was awake she just didn't want to startle anyone so she stayed sound asleep.

 **THE FIRST RAYS OF DAWN:**

"Wake up!" Sakura and Naruto obnoxiously yelled loudly causing Sasuke and Ariama to wake up.

"Good morning Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto." Ariama yawned still rubbing her eyes.

"Um? Why is Ari on Sasuke's lap?" Sakura said blinking in disbelief.

"Uh what do you mean?" Ariama said staring back.

Sasuke and Ariama took one glance to each other and completely lost balance.

'EEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKK! WHY AM I SITTING IN HIS LAP?!" Ariama thought.

'I thought I had only put an arm on her?' Sasuke thought.

Because of jealousy Naruto angrily stomped outside and roared "Lets just keep going got it?!"

"What's the matter with him?" Sakura said.

Ariama cocked her head, "I think he just had rough morning."

Sakura then teased "Because his girl was taken!"

Sasuke heard this and quickly left to get dressed.

 **AFTER DRESSING UP:**

"Okay as Naruto wanted, we have a special yet easy to do mission for us to do." Kakashi told the kids.

"And that is?" Ariama asked.

"We will be taking care of some bandits that have been robbing the west side of the Land of Water. Calling themselves The Water Thugs." he informed.

"Alright!" Naruto exclaimed as he jumped up and cheered.

"But first, we'll do a short training." Kakashi gleefully said.

Hearing that just burst Naruto's bubble but he was alright with it.

 **ARRIVING AT A TALL TREE FOREST:**

"You will learn to climb trees." Kakashi began.

"Pfft! That's easy!" Naruto scoffed.

"Using your chakra walking UP the tree's trunk." Kakashi finished.

"Okay. But I hope I won't be klutz as last time." Ariama nervously said.

"Good Luck to everyone though!" Ariama finished smiling at everyone.

Though the boys were looking at her, they still needed her "good luck" even if they were being rivals against each other.

"First get all your chakra energy focused on your feet, which will help you across the tree trunks." Kakashi explained.

"Then mark a spot quickly with your black arrow heads." Kakashi finished.

Ariama had her energy tracked onto her feet and it was so powerful you could visibly see it!

Everyone got distracted by her chakra that some quickly fell.

Kakashi was the first witness. He kept glaring at her chakra that sparkled and created a cloud like figure under her feet.

But the chakra was getting so intense, that her eyes turned red and the other half of the nine tails showed up.

"ARGH!" Ariama roared.

Everyone got so shocked they were starting to stop her but suddenly her transformation came out.

Her part of the nine tails had five tails which sprouted from her back and her hair grew longer and more ferocious than ever.

"STAY BACK! I'LL HANDLE HER!" Kakshi warned.

'The seal...IT'S BECOMING UNDONE!' Kakashi thought alarmingly.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura just stared in disbelief. This was not their friend but a secret demon locked away for ages.

Kakashi ran and leaped towards Ariama then pushed her from the stomach.

"Trap Jutsu!" he shouted.

"What the.." Naruto began feeling an enormous rage filling his heart.

Sasuke and Sakura backed up. They knew what was gonna happen.

Then Naruto let him self out and began leaping towards Kakashi.

Luckily for Kakashi he had put up a barrier. Then he began the sealing jutsu.

 **AFTER THE SEAL HAD BROKEN:**

"What was that?" Sakura asked still staring at Ariama.

"I..I don't know!" Ariama panicked.

"No it's okay." Kakashi reassured her.

Still in thought, could Ariama and Naruto be the same except born some where else, an ordinary girl with powers and an Ordinary boy with powers? It'll soon be told...IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!

* * *

Soooooo! I hope you guys loved this chapter and stay in touch for more chapters! :D Peace!


	4. Chapter 4

After some time the group got together and was ready for more action! Though Ariama has started to lose interest in that but is turning into lke a female version of Sasuke. What is wrong with her?...

 **WAKING UP FOR THE DAY:**

"Ariama! Sakura! Wake up!" Sakura's mother yelled.

"Yes, Mrs. Haruno!" Ariama called back.

Ariama then turned around to Sakura, who was still dreaming about Sasuke, and tried to wake her up.

"Wake up Sakura! Today we have more training!" Ariama shouted.

"Huh what? Okay I'm up." Sakura finally answered.

Ariama went into the other room and put on her shirt, leggings, tied her hair, and put o her Hidden Leaf head band.

She strolled down stairs and got some breakfast then waited for Sakura.

"Okay i'm here!" Sakura said approaching Ariama.

"Took you long enough." Ariama replied and giving her an annoying look.

"Um you ok?" Sakura asked.

"Ya whatever lets leave." She answered then took off from one tree to another.

 **ARRIVING AT THE BRIDGE:**

When they arrived Sakura tried to get Sasuke's attention while Ariama just stood there, hands in her pockets and waiting for the sensei.

"Oh hi! So uh last night was pretty funny wasn't it?" Naruto asked quickly yet shyly noticing Ariama standing there.

"I couldn't care less." Ariama replied.

Naruto thought at first she said something funny but when noticing what she actually said he said, "What? What do you mean?"

"Don't ask me again! Or else slit your throat in half! Loser." she calmly yet alarmingly shot back.

"Uh..." Naruto was totally confused.

"Heh! That will put him back in his place." Sasuke spoke under his breath.

"Hey Naruto! You know better than messing with Ariama! She isn't your type!" Sakura argued.

"Hey you can say that just because she's your best friend!" Naruto shot back

"Not even a second has past and the fight has started.." Sasuke and Ariama both sighed.

Noticing her say that he looked over with no expression and just stared.

A few minutes had past and he was still staring until Ariama stopped it.

"Hey. Watch where you're staring." Ariama said with no tone to her voice and strolled by Sasuke.

Sasuke's eyes grew wide with curiosity and just stopped staring. Like come on it would be weird someone staring at you.

"Hey sorry for the wait. I was lost on the path for life." Kakashi sensei joked.

"Ya right." Sakura and Naruto said.

"Right so lets begin shall we? Okay we're going to learn a simple duplication jutsu the I'll teach some stuff on it. Then we'll move on." Kakashi explained.

"Pfft." Ariama had thought it would be easy since she's been practicing a lot lately.

"Anything the matter Ariama?" Kakashi asked.

"No. Lets just keep going ok?" Ariama said once again no tone to her voice.

"As you wish. We'll be heading toward the same forest we had camped out in which is near-" Kakashi began explaining but Sasuke and Ariama had already left.

Sasuke was following where Ariama was going. He was really curious at how she had changed so quickly and overnight.

 **AFTER EVERYONE ASSMEBLES AT THE FOREST:**

"Okay each of will have a partner I will choose and then will win a prize!" Kakashi explained and cheered.

"Okay can we just begin already." Ariama said getting her black arrow heads ready.

"Okay Naruto you will be with Ariama and Sasuke with Sakura." Kakshi ordered.

"Great." Sasuke and Ariama sighed highly annoyed.

'Is she trying to get as good as me?' Sasuke thought.

'Am I too much of a burden to Ariama?" Naruto thought.

"Does she like Sasuke?" Sakura thought out loud.

Sasuke started sweating and Ariama shot her a dirty look.

"Okay your task is to get through the traps I've set and with help of your partner." Kakashi explained.

"I'm excited are you excited cause..." Naruto started blabbing on excitedly.

"I'm SO glad i'm with you and not dumb Naruto..." Sakura babbled on.

While Sakura kept talking and sort of helped Sasuke was still really confused.

'Was she trying to get like me just to impress me or is she really changing?' Sasuke thought as he swiftly moved from one tree to another.

After they had completed the course Kakashi had the kids gather around for the prize.

"What's the prize?" Naruto asked.

"You get to the next higher rank." Kakashi happily said.

"Um...What does that mean?" Naruto asked.

"In every group the sensei will have a graph that will show a student's skill, power, and chakra. And once the student gets to the highest ranks they will achieve a massive amount of power and chakra in there possession." Ariama explained.

Everyone else including Kakashi just stood there in awe and just gaping at Ariama.

"How'd you know that? Only expierenced Ninjas know it." Kakashi asked in disbelief.

"Well I stayed up last night doing some research on Jonin ranked stuff." Ariama replied leaning against a tree trunk.

Once again they stared.

"Okay then you've taken your rank to the next level. And I thought Sasuke would outrun you." Kakashi said crossing something off of his scroll and writing something else.

Sasuke just stood there half angry half curious.

Then Kakashi announced that they'll be sleeping in the forest again. But this time no one was going to take baths together, cause last time it was a disaster!

 **ARRIVING AT THE SAME CAMPING SPOT:**

"Well who would like to go first?" Kakashi asked.

"First for what?" Sakura asked.

"To take a bath of course!" Kakashi reminded her.

"I'll go first." Ariama stepped up.

"Okay the lake is that way." Kakashi pointed west just a bit far away but the lake was visible.

Sasuke sneaked past Kakashi and went up a cliff to get a glimpse of Ariama until Kakashi noticed.

"So? Sasuke the great Uchiha is doing this? Not good." Kakashi said grabbing a hold of his shirt.

"Whatever i'm going back." Sasuke said as he had no intension what so ever about Ariama's new change.

Back at the camp everyone was bickering about her new change.

"I think she's trying to get along Sasuke. Maybe she likes him now?" Sakura said out loud.

Once again he started sweating real bad. He was definitely going to need a shower! Meanwhile Naruto shot Sasuke a dirty look.

"Okay i'm back whoever needs to use the lake next they can." Ariama said as she let loose her long hair that had natural blue and red highlights.

"Ariama?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah." she replied.

"How did you get blue and red highlights? Did you dye it?" he asked.

"No. I had it from the start." she replied.

"Well it's better than Naruto's hair." Sakura whispered and giggled hoping it would make her laugh but no such luck.

 **AFTER EVERYONE WAS ASLEEP:**

In the middle of the night some leaves rustled in the night path. But a phew figures flew across the sky.

Some bandits were on their way to do something sinister.

Ariama was whistfully sleeping away until some bandit put a white cover on her face causing her to faint.

Naruto woke up and yelled, "ARIAMA!"

The bandits noticed and did the same to him but left him and took Ariama instead.

The next day Sakura woke him up and asked what he was doing outside.

"I saw some bandits kidnap Ariama! We have to leave now!" he yelled.

Noticing that Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura got alarming look and left with a blink of an eye.

They were traveling for a while when Sasuke pointed north west and said, "Look! A house!"

"Maybe she's in there?" Sakura said concerned.

They had stopped by the house when a mist suddenly came out of the entrance when Kakashi opened the door.

"So. You've come." a mysterious voice asked.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked.

"Me? I'm Tazuma. Your worst fear yet!" he replied.

"Tsk. In your dreams!" Naruto bluffed.

"Why do you have Ariama here?" Kakashi asked changing the subject.

"Oh. You know why Kakashi don't be fooled. You know what secret power she has tucked away inside her!" Tazuma said pointing to a cage hanging from the ceiling.

"Secret power? Ariama? What?" Everyone, except Kakashi, wondered.

"Not the nine tails chakra..." Kakashi intensely whispered.

"NINE TAILS?! CHAKRA?!" Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke exclaimed.

"Not just her, you have the other half kid!" Tazuma pointed to Naruto.

Sasuke and Sakura backed away.

"Right under my nose!" Sasuke screeched.

"And now it's time to unleash it! Every sinister enemy is out there searching for her and that boy!" Tazuma exclaimed.

"Not on my watch!" Kakashi whispered under his breath.

He quickly teleported behind Tazuma without a trace.

"I know you're here!" Tazuma bellowed.

"Nope! It's just you and your empty mind!" Kakashi screeched before he took out a black arrow head and put it under his chin.

"NO! THIS CAN'T-" Tazuma said but before falling to the ground.

Ariama sat there still asleep with that poison that she had smelled.

"How are we gonna get up there?" Sakura thought out loud.

Without even replying as usual Sasuke jumped from object to object and finally reached the cage.

"I can't open it where are the keys?" Sasuke said hanging from one side of the cage.

"Use your wits! A ninja can do this when they're in a difficult situation!" Kakashi yelled back.

Sasuke quickly thought. Then he took a naginata that was hanging near the cage and slit the cage open in one blow.

Now there was another problem, Ariama could smash her head open if some wouldn't catch her from midair.

Naruto kept moving around to see if he could catch her.

But unfortunately for him Sasuke caught her from midair.

Naruto made a face at him and mumbled, "He always gets the glory!"

"Ariama? Ari?" Sasuke and Sakura said shaking her gently to get her to wake up.

"Here give her this." Kakashi said handing Sasuke an Anti-poison serum.

"I hope this works!" Sakura pleaded.

Sasuke got sweaty again and was hoping he wouldn't spill it anywhere.

He then gently opened her mouth, which sort of seemed weird but at a time like this it didn't matter!

Sasuke next poured it in. Then had her swallow the Anti-poison serum.

"Sasuke hold her close she might need help." Kakashi said.

Sasuke nodded.

"Eh ahem! Ow! My aching back and head!" Ariama complained.

She looked up and thought it might be Naruto again holding her. But she was shocked to see Sasuke.

"Uh...Sasuke? What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I saved you." he replied.

Her whole face turned all the shades of pink! And get this, so did his!

"Let's go back." Kakashi said jumping onto the window sill.

"Oh and Naruto and Sasuke can you help Ariama to the camp?" Kakashi said.

"Okay." Naruto nobly yet happily said.

Sasuke held one side of her body while Naruto did the other.

 **ONCE THEY HAD GOTTEN BACK:**

"Well then that was some day." Sakura said.

"Sensei?" Sasuke said.

"Yes?" he replied.

"Are Naruto and Ariama The Nine Tails'?" he asked.

Ariama's eyes got wide and she turned around holding onto her hair.

"I...am...A JINCHURKI?!" She shrieked.

"Well that escalated." Sakura said narrowing her eyes.

"It's okay." Kakashi said putting his hand on Ariama's shoulder.

* * *

Well I hope you liked this chapter! :D I think I lost it at the ending but I have something great prepared for the next chapter! :D Keep reading! Bye!


	5. Chapter 5

A great day had gotten started as the team started packing up.

"Sakura! Hurry up would ya?" Naruto scowled.

"Shut up and mind your own business!" she shouted back.

Ariama turned to Kakashi and asked, "When are we having the Chunine exams?"

Kakashi dropped the book he was reading and said, "How do you know about the Chunine exams?"

"I researched some stuff on it and I skimmed past it while reading Step Ninja text book." she replied.

"I'm ready!" Naruto shouted.

"So am I!" Sakura shouted.

"Great now we must leave. Follow me." Kakashi said jumping from one tree to another.

 **ARRIVING AT THE HOKAGE'S MAIN QUARTERS:**

"I have gathered all of your teams here today for one reason. And that is for a new mission and test." The hokage explained.

"Well what could that be?" Sakura asked.

The hokage turned around and replied, "The survival test."

"Survival?" everyone in the room began saying.

The hokage held up his hand to make them be quiet.

Then he explained, "The survival test is given to see if the team of ninjas can survive on their own."

"Are we beginning today?" Ino asked.

"Yes. The test will last a week. And your trainers will be grading, so in conclusion they will not be with you." he explained.

"Now leave. You must get ready and packed." he said having them turn around.

Kakashi had everyone go home and get some stuff they need.

"I'll go with Naruto. So he won't pick up anything stupid." Sakura whispered to Ariama.

Ariama nodded. Then she turned around and saw Naruto staring.

"Can I help you?" she asked waving her hands in front of Naruto.

"Um no...yes...maybe? I mean no I'm good." Naruto stammered.

Sasuke had left with Ariama and Sakura left with Naruto.

"I'll be back." Ariama said jumping from one tree to another, following Sakura.

"Heh! I forgot I live with you!" Ariama said laughing at herself.

"Ooh what's this!" Naruto said knocking over Sakura's favorite vase.

"EEK! THAT WAS SO EXPENSIVE AND YOU RUNIED IT!" Sakura screamed.

At that point Ariama started backing up. Sasuke had also come at the same point.

"Ariama whispered under breath, "The bomb is gonna explode!"

Sakura curled up her fists and...K.O! SHE KNOCKED NARUTO OUT!

"Ow..I'll never do that again.." Naruto said, who was stuck to the wall.

"Ariama!" a ninja called out.

"Yes?" Ariama said when the ninja appeared.

"I have some bad news for you.." he began saying.

"Your aunt and uncle who were sent on a mission to the Hidden Sound village were assassinated!" he exclaimed.

Ariama's eyes got as big as saucers as she yelled, "NO!"

"Who were they killed by?" Sasuke asked.

"The person who killed the Uchiha clan, Itachi Uchiha!" he boomed.

Sasuke's eyes got wide and his heart almost skipped a beat.

"I'll kill that person!" Ariama pledged.

"Um sorry to burst your bubble but we've got to go." Sakura said grabbing onto Ariama's arm and heading out.

 **AT THE CAMPSITE:**

"Okay since I'll be grading you guys, you all will have to prepare on your own." Kakashi explained.

"I'll prepare the food!" Sakura volunteered.

"I'll set up the tents!" Naruto shouted.

"Count me out! I'll be pondering on my own." Ariama glumly said as she headed toward the river.

"Oh Ari..." Sakura solemnly said.

Sometime later when everything was ready Sasuke sneaked away hoping to find Ariama.

"I know you're there so come out." Ariama said clearing her tears.

"Are you okay?" Sasuke said appearing next to Ariama.

"Who are you and what did you do with Sasuke?" she asked.

"It's me Sasuke the real one, it may not sound like the other Sasuke but I am a bit concerned for you." Sasuke explained.

Surprised and shocked at the same time she asked, "Why are you concerned for me?"

"I know you don't have parents and this happened." Sasuke said staring into the night sky.

"But I never told anyone about that, well except Sakura and Naruto." she said looking up and narrowing her eyes at Sasuke.

"I uh was spying on you when you told Naruto." Sasuke let out.

"Heh, like I care." Ariama scoffed.

"Well come back to camp I guess it's time to go to sleep." Sasuke said taking a hold of her hand and leading her back to camp.

When they came back food was ready. Meanwhile Sakura and Naruto were happily scarfing down their share of the food.

"Here, rice with some veggies." Sakura said still trying to swallow her food and hand over the plate at the same time.

"Take it easy! You're gonna barf if you keep taking down food." Ariama scowled.

"Oh sorry! Forgot my manners." Sakura shamelessly said.

In the trees voices were being heard, those voices were the other teams voices. Ino, and her other two teammates. (CAN SOMEONE TELL ME WHO THEY ARE?)

"You guys go back to camp I'll be back with food." Ino said eyeing Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, and Ariama.

Sakura quickly noticed and threw a ninja star at Ino.

Unfortunately she did not get hit but started screaming her head off.

"WHO HIT ME WITH THAT?!" Ino ferociously screamed.

"So Ino why are you here?" Sakura sneered.

Ino came out of hiding and smiled sweetly at Sasuke to get him to notice her.

"Like that'll happen!" Sakura thought out loud.

Ino got angry and threw five ninja stars at Sakura.

"Not so fast!" Naruto said grabbing all the ninja stars.

"I'm not here to damage anyone but to get some stuff I need and leave this wretched place billboard head!" Ino shouted.

"Right, let's get this over with." Sasuke quickly said.

"Hmm good, fighting off enemies." Kakashi said writing down stuff on his clipboard.

Ino moved next to Sasuke and said, "Why don't come back to our team instead of miss billboard team?"

"I'd rather stay here because this team needs me! Sorry to disappoint!" Sasuke scoffed taking Ino's arm and flipping her over his back.

"Naruto! Now!" Ariama ordered.

"Okay!" Naruto nodded.

He sprinted towards Ino and grasped her arm, spun around a few times then let go of her making her fly all across the forest.

"Some work out that was!" Naruto panted.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Ino's screams could be heard all over the forest.

As her teammates were walking she landed on top of one of them.

"AH! MY SPLEEN!" He screamed.

"So got rejected?" He another scoffed.

"HMPH!" Ino huffed.

"I'll take that as a yes." the other one chuckled.

Back at camp everyone was getting ready for the night.

"Okay tomorrow we start our hike early." Sasuke explained.

"Since when did anyone put you in charge?" Naruto sneered.

"Ever since I had the brains to do so." Sasuke replied.

"Whatever." Naruto said turning around.

Soon night fell and everyone fell asleep.

After two or three hours some hissing and ruffling could be heard outside.

"Ariama." Sasuke whispered.

She nodded, "I know."

They both peeked outside and saw some snake demon thing.

"Look!" Ariama whisper-yelled as Sasuke examined it.

"What are you guys doing?" Naruto and Sakura asked.

Sasuke quickly covered their mouths and hissed, "Be quiet!"

Then they took a peek outside and silently gasped.

A snake was crawling onto Naruto and when Sakura saw it she tried to shoo it away.

Naruto and Sakura silently began wrestling with it.

Soon after the snake bit Naruto and he let out screams of terror.

"AHHHHHHH!" Naruto screamed.

The snake demon quickly noticed them and came out hissing.

"COME OUT COME OUT! WHEREVER YOU ARE!" It hissed.

Ariama and Sakura panicked at first but Ariama wasn't going to let her guard down so she stepped out.

"Here I am!" she shouted.

"Well, show me what you got!" it hissed throwing rays of poisonous venom.

Ariama quickly dodged the attacks and threw ninja stars as fast as she could.

What she didn't know was that there was a twin behind her, well a shadow clone to be exact.

"WATCH OUT!" Sasuke said over throwing Ariama to the other side.

The shadow clone's snake tail was grabbing hard onto Sasuke's neck.

"SASUKE!" Ariama and Sakura yelled.

Sakura got up and sprinted toward the shadow clone but got bit by one of the snakes that was being thrown towards her.

"SAKURA!" Ariama yelled.

She was left alone without her teammates and two of the snake demons.

"This boy is no use to us." The shadow clone said, and letting release of Sasuke and throwing him into the deeper depths of the river.

"NO!" Ariama yelled.

As the anger got the best of her she transformed and the Nine Tails' chakra was being released.

"Nobody. Touches. My. FRIENDS!" She roared.

Her back had sprouted five of the tails and her eyes turned red as hell itself, and the last touch was her blue and red highlighted hair was flowing in the wind.

"DON'T MESS WITH ME OR THEM!" She roared once again scratching the first snake demon and then the other.

Ariama then safely landed on her feet. But still in her Nine Tails' form.

She grabbed onto Sakura and Naruto and quickly brought them to the riverside.

Sasuke however was trying his hardest to get to the riverside as well except he stopped breathing.

Ariama let down Sakura and Naruto then leaped into the frozen water.

Quickly paddling down to reach Sasuke she dodged many things. At last she had grabbed onto Sasuke's hand then went back to the shore.

Ariama's transformation was changing. Instead of a ferocious Nine Tailed girl she was back to ninja, though her long hair was still open.

'Uh oh! Sasuke isn't breathing! Do I have to give him the "thing" that it said in the textbook?!' Ariama frantically thought.

But there was no time for dilly daddlying she had to save her teammates.

She bent down and put her lips on his and blew air into his mouth, causing him to wake up.

They kept staring until she finally let loose and got up.

Sasuke coughed a few times then got up and sat for a few minutes or so.

"What'll we do about those two?" he asked.

"Oh, right I almost forgot." Ariama said remembering about Sakura and Naruto being bitten.

"I'll do the revival justu." she said.

"What? How'd you learn that? Only sensei Kakashi knows that justsu." Sasuke reminded her.

"I'm doing it. It's for a worthy cause." she responded.

She did some finger signs then chanted, "Revival justu!"

A white light shone from Naruto and Sakura's chest and then faded.

"Ungh...What happened?" They both said rubbing their heads.

"Nothing. Lets go back it's almost dawn." Ariama said, then they left.

"Hmm. She let out her Nine Tails' chakra, out of anger or did it get loose?" Kakashi thought out loud to himself.

* * *

Well that's a wrap! Hope you guys liked it! Until the next chapter bye!


	6. Chapter 6

After the Survival test was finished the Lord Hokage had another challenge for them.

 **HOKAGE'S MAIN QUARTERS:**

"You've all done great on the Survival test, but now we'll put you to the test." the Hokage said.

Everyone looked at each other and started whispering and talking.

"The Chunine exams. The Chunine exams are for those ninjas who want to take their steps higher to a different rank." he explained.

"You'll be given a different obstacle course. After you've finished one you'll be given another." he proceeded.

"There are signing up forms in the hallway, put in your information then give them to your trainers." he explained some more.

"Now go sign up." he finished.

Everyone was piling up on the sign up counter.

"So what now?" Naruto asked staring strangely at the sign up form.

"You put in your info duh!" Sakura said.

They signed up and then returned their forms to Kakashi.

"So you all want to proceed?" Kakashi said taking the forms.

"Yup! Believe it!" Naruto said flashing a smile and giving him a thumbs up.

"Um Ariama... you're still bleeding." Sakura aid pointing at her neck.

"Oh right, I'll take care of that." she said wiping her blood off.

"From what I see I think you're ready for the Chunine exams Ariama." Kakashi said.

"What do you mean?" Ariama asked, clearing the hair on her face.

"Don't you know? You saved Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke all in one blow." Kakashi explained.

She blushed so hard her face turned red!

"Um Ari? Why is your face so red?" Naruto asked poking her face.

"Uh no reason!" Ariama said quickly glancing at Sasuke.

"Come on! There must be a reason!" Sakura exclaimed poking her with her elbow.

"Can I talk to you Sakura?" Ariama said pulling her away.

When they were far away from the rest Ariama admitted, "I think I like Sasuke!"

"I knew it!" Sakura said.

"When we were attacked by that snake demon thing, Sasuke got thrown into the lake and I went after him and gave him that thing we saw in the textbook!" Ariama admitted.

"No way! Mouth to mouth?!" Sakura gushed.

"YES!" Ariama yelled.

"I am a bit jealous but who cares!" Sakura admitted.

Meanwhile Sasuke, Kakashi, and Naruto were spying the girls chitchat.

"Come on lets go back, we might be beginning soon." Ariama motioned.

The guys heard and tried to go back but accidently bumped into each other.

As the girls turned the corner they saw them all lying there.

Everyone's eyes got as big as saucers.

"Uh did you guys hear anything?" Sakura asked.

"NO!" Kakashi and Sasuke yelled.

"YES!" Naruto said.

They turned their heads and gave him a dirty look.

Ariama face turned red again and she held head and turned around.

'UH OH HE MIGHT'VE HEARD ME!' she frantically thought.

"Uh sorry?" Naruto, perplexed, said.

"NARUTO YOU FOOL!" Sakura yelled.

Ariama was trembling to death! When Sasuke got up and headed towards her, it felt as if the whole world froze.

"Did that actually happen?" he asked as he put a hand on her shoulder.

She turned around, a nervous wreck!

"Uh...maybe?" she said very shyly.

"Well thanks." Sasuke said.

She stopped trembling, getting a red face, and started staring.

"Okay! The Chunine exams have begun!" some guy from the other corner yelled.

They all quickly sprinted towards the door.

"Okay guys do your best!" Kakashi assured them.

"Okay bye!" they all said as they ran in.

Once they got in they saw many no hundreds of teams inside!

"These guys look older than us! We have no chance!" Sakura said gazing at the other teams.

"WE CAN SO WHAT IF THEY'RE OLDER THAN US WE CAN DO IT! BELIEVE IT!" Naruto yelled but he didn't have any excitement in his voice.

Kakashi was hearing them from the outside and smiled, "I'll believe that alright!"

"Okay kids come get your numbers here!" the administrator said.

"What are these for?" one of the teams asked.

"These are for where you'll be seated! If the teams sit together they'll cheat!" he boomed.

'This guy's a drag.' One of Ino's teammates thought.

After everyone got seated the administrator explained, "This test is harder and harder as it goes! Don't you dare cheat! If you do you and your team will be disqualified!" he shouted.

"There are 9 questions total the 10th one I'll give out when you all are ready for them." he loudly explained.

"These people that are sitting around you are the ones that will catch you if you cheat! They're very sharp and quick so don't try to cheat!" he shouted once more.

"On your marks get set...GO!" he yelled.

Everyone began writing crazily except Naruto.

'This guy's is talking about cheating more than the actual test itself!' Sasuke and Ariama thought.

'Or maybe he wants us to cheat!' they both quickly thought.

Sasuke quickly equipped his Sharinegan and copied the kid in front of him.

Sakura was looking nervously at Naruto who was trembling, 'I can't do this!' he nervously thought.

Hinata looked at Naruto and whispered, "Hey Naruto you can cheat off of me."

He looked over and thought, 'I dunno maybe she'll get disqualified with me if I do one wrong move!'

He whispered back, "Sorry no I don't want you out with me."

Meanwhile Sakura tried to concentrate on her test but thought, 'This test gets harder and harder by every question!'

Ariama did the justsu; Invisible flames, which made her invisible.

She got up and walked around until she was standing next to Sasuke.

"Hey Sasuke!" she whispered into his ear.

"Huh what?" he whispered.

"Don't worry I'm invisible. Can I copy off of you?" she whispered back.

"Uh sure just don't get caught." he whispered back.

"Okay." she whispered back.

She quickly skimmed through his test and wrote down the answers, and proceeded toward Sakura.

"Hey Sakura?" Ariama said softly.

Sakura was about to scream until she put her hand over her mouth and calmed her down.

"It's okay! It's me Ariama!" she scolded.

"Oh. Okay." Sakura calmly replied.

"Here quickly copy off me!" she ordered setting down her piece of paper.

Sakura quickly copied off until the administrator boomed again.

Ariama was going to help Naruto next but she quickly went back to her seat praying they won't be disqualified.

"Okay kids! Ready for question 10?" he asked.

"YEAH!" everyone yelled.

"First off, I wanna know if any of you want out." he said.

Trembling some kids got up and said "I want to go."

"And if you do want out your whole team will be disqualified!" he shouted.

"Sorry guys." some kids said as they got kicked out.

"Okay is that it?" he asked.

No one else got up, until Naruto got up.

'UH OH!' Sasuke, Sakura, and Ariama thought.

"I...I DON'T WANT OUT!" He yelled out.

Everyone's eyes got wide as saucers.

"WHO CARES?! I CAME HERE TO BE A NINJA NOT TO QUIT! BELIEVE IT!" Naruto confidently yelled.

"Well then. Congratulations! You and your teammates pass!" he answered cheerfully.

Just then a female ninja came breaking in from a wall.

"Hey!" she said.

"Uh..." everyone in the room said confused.

"Ugh! You came at the wrong time!" he yelled face palming himself.

"Oops my bad." she said.

"Any ways! Since you might be done with this part of the test, come to the Forest of Death!" she explained then left.

After that phenomenon the kids were dismissed the administrator, Ibiki, went around collecting everyone's papers.

When he looked at Naruto's he laughed, "That kid is one funny kid alright. Didn't even write anything on his paper and passed!"

 **MEANWHILE AT THE FOREST OF DEATH:**

"Okay kids! This test is to get enough earth and heaven scrolls as you can!" the second administrator began explaining.

"Why is it called the Forest of Death?" Naruto asked.

"Cause, every time someone went in...they never came back!" She exclaimed in a spooky tone.

Afterwards she threw a Ninja star towards him. He dodged but got cut.

"So kid, better be prepared!" she said coming up to him and smiling.

A Grass Ninja came up to her and unraveled a Ninja star from his tongue.

"Huh? Oh thanks Grass Ninja!" the administrator smiled.

"Oh your welcome!" he said giving her a mysterious smile and look.

"Hey you must be Sakura." some kid said to Sakura.

"Um yeah why?" Sakura asked.

"I'm Rock Lee! Will you be my girlfriend? I swear to protect you with my life!" he pledged.

"EW! BIG BUSHY EYEBROWS AND WEIRD HAIR?! NO!" Sakura yelled.

At that Rock began crying, "Why?"

"Shut up!" she hissed.

"Anyways fill out these forms! Oh and by the way you'll be staying in the forest for five days!" the administrator said.

"Wait why fill out the forms?" Ino asked.

"So if you get injured it won't be our fault." she explained.

Then she handed out the forms.

When everyone got one they started filling them out.

"Heh! What's billboard head doing here?!" Ino scoffed.

"Jealous that I'll be staying in the forest with Sasuke for five days?" Sakura smirked.

"Heh! Like I care! I'll be seeing him in the forest so whatever, billboard head!" Ino shot back.

"Ugly!" Sakura shouted at Ino.

Then they just began going back and forth with "Ugly" and "Billboard head"

Somewhere over on the other side Hinata was standing alone filling the form out and then came along Naruto.

"Hey Hinata! Watcha doin' all the way over here?" Naruto asked.

She jumped at first, startled by him she said, "Oh Naruto! It's just you."

Hinata stared at the cut he had gotten by the administrator.

"Oh here I have mist! Let me put that on-" Hinata tried to say before Naruto wandered off.

Meanwhile the others had finished their forms and exchanged them for the heaven and/or earth scrolls.

"Okay! On your marks! Get set...GO!" The administrator yelled in delight to see the kids rush off from each gate open.

"Come on you guys!" Naruto urged running off.

"Right behind you!" Ariama and Sakura yelled.

"Okay. So she said we should have at least a heaven and an earth scroll then go to that tower right?" Sasuke said going over what the administrator had said.

"Yeah. Uh-huh. Yep!" Naruto, Ariama, Sakura replied.

"Okay lets go!" Sasuke said rushing off with his team.

 **AFTER A FEW MINUTES HAD PASSED BY...**

Not long after they had gotten deeper into the forest they had encountered an enemy.

A group containing two other Grass ninjas and the same grass ninja they'd seen before.

"You two go, I'll handle them." the same grass ninja replied. ( **Orochimaru?)**

"Okay we've got our first enemy encounter! Get ready!" Ariama shouted.

"So you're that same boy!" the Grass ninja said.

"Ya! So what?! Get to the fighting would ya?" Naruto yelled pointing to him.

"Naruto shut up!" Sakura scowled.

"Oh so your name is Naruto? My name is Orochimaru but lets skip to the fighting!" Orochimaru said throwing some type of bomb thing at them.

Sasuke, Ariama, and Sakura managed to escape but Naruto wasn't so lucky.

They'd taken cover behind a bush but the Orochimaru appeared in front of them.

Ariama peeked at where the bomb thing exploded and saw there was a large snake that appeared there.

'Hmm that looks a lot like that snake demon thing we saw in the survival test..' Ariama thought.

"Heh! Lets see if you can resist this!" Orochimaru snickered.

He began staring deeply into all three of their eyes.

Sakura was the first to screech and fall to her knees.

Ariama tried to look away but stood their frozen with a scared expression.

"Ariama! Sakura!" Sasuke managed to say before falling to his knees with also a scared expression.

"Good! My stare od death justsu worked!" Orochimaru scoffed.

Meanwhile in Ariama's head she saw a horrified scene of how she would die;

 _Ariama gets struck with a Ninja star through her chest and screams in horrible pain._

 _"AHHHHHHHHHH!" she shrieks._

Sasuke also has the same scene going through his mind.

He's standing there, ready to attack but gets struck by the same ninja star Ariama got hit with.

And Sakura too.

'MOVE SASUKE MOVE! TRY TO!' Sasuke urged himself.

Just then his right hand began moving toward his pocket and got a grip on his Ninja star.

"Oh! So we have a escaped one here huh? I'll take care of that!" Orochimaru gleefully said.

Orochimaru threw the same bomb thing again, this time targeted only at Ariama and Sakura.

Sasuke couldn't catch Sakura or Ariama at the same time so he chose Sakura and took heed behind a bush.

Sadly Ariama was the one who was going to be clobbered in the bomb thing.

Just in a flash she jumped out the way.

Surprised and shocked at the same time Orochimaru glared at her.

 **MEANWHILE INSIDE THE SNAKE'S TUMMY:**

"Ugh! I'm not gonna stay in here and let some stupid snake make me their aftermath!" Naruto groaned.

The snake's digestive system began taking in Naruto faster than his own words!

Naruto however wasn't gonna let go so he fought until he could get out.

"That's right! You don't make me do what I don't wanna!" he said in a triumph kind of way.

Naruto looked over his shoulder and saw Ariama starting to growl so he joined in too.

When he came in the fight Sasuke whisper yelled at him.

"Naruto back here!" he yelled.

'Whatever that thing is, it isn't a Ninja." Sasuke thought.

"You mess with me, or my friends...YOU'LL DIE!" Ariama growled.

Her teeth began to grow to the point they looked like fangs. And her eyes were blood red.

Next, her hair flowed up and her red and blue highlights began glowing.

Then, the Nine Tails' tails showed up and she bent down into a fox position.

Also her nails grew as large as a chopstick.

'So, this is the true form of this Jinchuriki?' Orochimaru thought then he made an evil grin.

Sasuke and Sakura came out of hiding and looked like they were shot when they saw Ariama.

"So you've shown your true form? Lets fight!" Orochimaru shouted.

He was the first to strike. He tried manipulating into making her paralyzed.

"Not going to work fool!" Ariama yelled.

She scratched him making five marks of blood going down his cheek.

'ARIAMA!...' everyone thought.

She started circling Orochimaru but Naruto started acting funny.

Not funny as in "HAHAHA!" Funny as in weird.

His eyes also made the color blood red and the whole nine tails stuff.

Then there were two Nine Tails'!

Sasuke and Sakura just stared.

Naruto and Ariama were going crazy! One scratched the enemy and the other was killing like crazy!

After they had their last round Naruto got brutally wounded.

Sakura decided to stand up and threw a Ninja star at Naruto and he hanged from the tree he had gotten thrown to.

Sasuke thought he could help too...NOT!

When he stepped up things just got worst.

Sakura looked over for a quick glance at Sasuke but the chances were gone for her!

She had gotten bitten.

Sasuke tried helping out Ariama, after all Sasuke and Ariama were the only ones left.

"Thanks for just stepping out Sasuke!" Orochimaru smirked.

'Huh?' Sasuke thought.

Quick as lightning, Orochimaru, who was riding his snake, came over and left a bite mark on Sasuke.

Sasuke screamed in agony.

"I wasn't here for the scroll!" Orochimaru said before leaving and descending into the darkness.

Now, returning back to her original form, Ariama was left with Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto. Well they're unconscious bodies.

"What am I going to do...?!" she thought breaking out in tears.

She jumped up to the tree Naruto was hanging off of and brought him down, laying him down next to Sasuke and Sakura.

"Must protect them no matter what's the cost." She assured herself.

But how could she? There were still many enemies out there ready to attack no matter what the cost themselves. What now?

* * *

Well that's a wrap! Hope you guys liked it and be sure to follow me and like and all that good stuff! :)


	7. Chapter 7

When she was done fending for herself she had to worry about something else...FENDING FOR SASUKE, NARUTO, AND SAKURA! But as the saying goes Never Give Up!

 **FIRST RAYS OF DAWN:**

Ariama was still looking after the three but she kept falling asleep. Sometimes her head would be cocked onto one side then the other.

Behind her came a sinister sound. She noticed it right away.

"I know you're there! Come out!" she yelled peering over her shoulder.

After the three had came out of hiding they snickered amongst each other.

"How are you gonna fend for yourself and them if you keep falling asleep?!" one of the team members said.

"I have my ways! So you here to fight or to get it taught right!" Ariama chuckled at her own come back.

The one with the big fur coat behind his back stepped up and scoffed, "Stay back guys and watch. I don't want your chakra get wasted over a puny punk!"

"I wouldn't say that if I were you!" Ariama shouted.

Ariama put her hands together and made a barrier around the three bodies then started making more hand signs.

"Invisible Flames Jutsu!" she chanted. And then was out of sight.

"Where'd she go?!" they all started bickering.

She walked her way up to his back then slowly whispered, "Thunder Cloud Jutsu!"

The Thunder Cloud Jutsu is where you do hand signs then a lightning bolt will appear and basically throw some to kill the enemy in an instant!

Anyway, she tried attacking but the guy kept jumping around and all that was left were holes of blown up Thunder Bolts.

"She's quick, but how are we gonna find her boss?" the other asked.

Out of no where Rock Lee came out of hiding.

Ariama became visible again and asked, "Whatcha doin' here?"

"I swore I'd protect Sakura with my life! And I shall do so!" Rock recited his pledge once again.

"Right. Just move out the way." Ariama said annoyingly narrowing her eyes at Rock.

"No! I must prote-" Rock began protesting but got cut off.

Ariama quickly pushed Rock out of the way.

"Ugh! What are you doing!" Rock complained.

"Helping you, you idiot! Look for Sakura's sake! If you wanna help then help!" She scowled while fighting of the enemies all out of breath.

"Get some rest I'll take over." Rock said unraveling the tape that was wrapped around his hand.

Ariama did get a bad wound on her belly, so she had to sit down.

By force Rock pushed her out and made her sit next to Sasuke for a while.

'Forgive me for using this Jutsu Sensei!' Rock Lee thought as he unraveled more of the tape.

"Tie Jutsu!" Rock chanted.

"Huh?" the other enemy team said, all confused.

Ariama sadly looked over at Sasuke and put a hand on his forehead.

"I hope you guys get well soon.." Ariama whispered with a weak smile looking at all of them.

As for the other team they were almost being beat to the core.

"I don't think so twerp!" the girl shouted.

"Huh?" Rock Lee said losing concentration.

Immediately turning around wasn't a good idea for Rock Lee at the moment, because a ninja star was flying towards him, on fire!

"Watch out!" Ariama yelled pushing Lee out of the way and flicking the Ninja Star back.

"Ah! My eye!" she yelled when it got fired back.

"You'll pay!" she said running by and holding her long hair.

"How will that effect me?" Ariama asked sort of wincing.

"Ha! Your hair is so long and shiny! Maybe you should consider less taking care of your hair and practice Ninja moves!" she scoffed.

Ariama wasn't going to let her go away with that, but right at that moment Sakura stepped out of the barrier.

"S..S...Sakura?" Ariama said barely seeing her in front.

"Don't talk to her like that!" Sakura puffed with a slight growl.

"Huh...?" everyone including Rock said.

"You heard me! So come on!" Sakura yelled.

Just then another guy came by holding Sakura's hair.

"How 'bout now little miss know-it-all?" he snickered.

Sakura began crying.

"Huh? Sakura you alright?" Ariama asked.

"I...I thought for once I could stand up for myself. But I got proved wrong." Sakura admitted.

Next she took out a Silver Ninja Star and put it under her hair.

"Won't help you get away." he scoffed once more.

"It isn't for you loser! Stop thinking everything that happens isn't t for you!" Sakura shouted at him then cut her hair off.

Just then Ino and her gang came out of hiding also only to notice Sakura's hair was apart from her pink hair.

"Sakura...!" Rock Lee and Ariama gawked.

She sat there no expression no words no nothing, but a new Sakura. Self confident and brave.

'I know this is the new improved and brave me! I'll stand out along with my team from now on!' Sakura thought with delight.

Everyone sat there and just stared at Sakura then each other.

Instead of keep on staring Ariama smiled at her brave friend.

"Like that's gonna stop us!" the enemies bickered.

Though inside they were scared for the new Sakura.

Everyone backed up and Ariama stood up alongside Sakura. Not to fight but give a little ray of encouragement.

"They're all yours!" Ariama smirked.

Sakura took all of them on! She was like a lightning bolt jumping off one ground to another ground!

Ariama walked back to Naruto and Sasuke.

A strange line of black vines or something was appearing on Sasuke's face.

"What the...?" Ariama said reaching for his face.

When she touched it electrocuted her hand.

She fell backwards and stared at Sasuke.

A purple light came out of his body, then the strangest thing happened!

"Sasuke?" Ariama said looking up at him standing up.

"Ariama, who did this to you?" he asked in an angry and growling tone to his voice.

Ariama stared for a while longer then began to stammer, "I...uh...um.."

"So who did this to you?" he asked sort of impatiently.

"I did!" the guy with the fur cape on his back said.

Sasuke looked up and growled at him.

The other teammate warned him, "Go back! He's no match for you! His chakra has risen!"

"Heh! So what?" he laughed.

Sasuke was walking up to him slowly yet sinister-y.

Ariama had tears coming up to her eyes ready to burst.

"Get ready to die...!" Sasuke said like a sinister villain.

"N...N...NO SASUKE!" Ariama screamed on top of her lungs and clasped her arms around his body.

It all came back to Sasuke when she hugged him.

The enemies ran away but before leaving one of them said, "This is just the beginning! Next time we meet you're all dead!"

Sasuke fell to the ground. Quickly letting him go, Ariama started checking his forehead.

"You seem o-" Sakura began saying before Sasuke cut her off.

"What am I?" Sasuke said looking at himself in horror and shock.

Naruto had also woken up scared himself and came running over Ariama's direction.

"I'm scared! What happened! What's going on?! Why are you here!" Naruto said.

Ariama was shocked at first but smiled at her gang and hugged each and everyone of them.

"I'm just happy you guys are here." Ariama said grinning from ear to ear.

"Okay. This is one weird awakening." Naruto said confusedly.

Rock Lee got up and asked, "Ariama your belly. Remember it had that wound?"

"Lets see it!" Naruto said cracking his knuckles.

"IDIOT! SHE'S A WOMAN!" Sakura yelled punching Naruto's head.

Ariama eyes got wide and her face turned red. "What huh?! um uh!"

"I'll check by myself." Ariama said walking off.

"Okay can someone tell me why Sakura's hair is short and why Sasuke has that strange mark on his neck?" Naruto asked.

"Oh I just cut my hair for you know, out here in the wilderness and since I'm fighting constantly so I'll need shorter hair." Sakura explained.

"Oh and I don't know about Sasuke's mark." Sakura added.

Naruto left to check on Ariama next and when he got there, lets just say the timing was horrible!

"Hey Ariama!" Naruto shouted.

Ariama turned around totally clueless, until she saw Naruto.

"EEEEEEKKKKKKK!" Ariama screeched which made Naruto scoot back a few inches.

"Yep! This is one weird awakening!" Naruto puffed trying to regain his strength.


	8. Chapter 8

After some serious healing and resting everyone was ready to get back on their feet.

 **FISH FIGHT!:**

Naruto had gotten off to a great start this morning, Ariama however not so much neither Sasuke.

Naruto was in his shorts topless and took a head start jump into the frigid river.

"Ugh! Come here fishy!" Naruto squealed.

"Heh! Stupid loser." Sasuke gritted.

Sasuke threw three ninja stars and caught three fish that were jumping up then going back down into the water.

"Hey! You still trying to catch fish? I already caught three!" Sasuke yelled down at Naruto.

"Huh?" Naruto said confusedly. Then he looked up at the mountainside that the fish were hanging from.

"Arrgh!" Naruto grunted.

"Hey Sasuke come light the fire!" Sakura called.

Sasuke sighed, "Up to me to do EVERYTHING!"

 **BACK AT CAMP:**

"So? Still having trouble with your stomach?" Sasuke asked after lighting the fire.

"Ungh...Yeah." Ariama said bending down to hold her belly.

Of course when Naruto came up he had to say something stupid! "It's like she's expecting a baby or somethin'!"

Ariama's face turned red with anger and embarrassment, Sasuke just stared, and Sakura was ready to give him a beating.

"CHA! WHAT'D YOU SAY?!" Sakura yelled curling up her fists.

"It's okay! Just leave him alone." Ariama said stopping them.

"Yeah. Is it worth beating him and wasting your energy over a loser?" Sasuke snickered.

Ariama narrowed her eyes at him and sort of scowled, "That's not what I meant."

He almost hesitated but stood his ground.

After a few fishes or so they began asking questions about each other and stuff.

"So, what's with the red and blue hair?" Naruto asked.

"It's natural, I was born with them, though I get it a lot often as compliments and sometimes even rude comments." Ariama explained.

She started moaning due to the pain and almost fainted but Sasuke caught her in the nick of time.

"You okay Ari?" Naruto and Sakura asked.

"Ungh...Yeah I guess." Ariama replied.

"I think you should stay behind, that'll just make you behind." Sakura suggested.

"By the way, what Is it?" Naruto asked cocking his head to one side like a dog.

"I guess we could check?" Ariama pointed out.

"NOPE! There are guys here!" Sakura said stopping Ariama from raising her shirt.

"C'mon! What's better? Getting her checked before she dies? Or just letting her die?" Naruto said interrupting Sakura.

"Okay. But you guys have to turn around! In fact me and Ariama will go down to the riverside!" Sakura said helping Ariama up.

Ariama kept falling back or to her right, so Sakura asked Sasuke to help...and Naruto.

Sasuke and Naruto had left back to camp and then Sakura began the checkup.

'Yep. It really looks like she's havin' a baby!' Naruto thought.

"Huh?! What's that?" Sakura said gaping at Ariama's belly.

"Huh? What?" Ariama said trying to get up.

"I think Sasuke better see this." Sakura said as if she was frightened of her.

"What why?! I thought you said no guys!" Ariama yelled, partly because of shyness and the other part of well nervousness.

"Yeah well it's kinda important so...Sorry!" Sakura replied.

"Sasuke! We need you!" Sakura called out.

In a flash Sasuke appeared.

"Um...Okay?" Sakura said totally stunned.

"Check this out!" Sakura said pointing to Ariama's belly.

'OH GREAT!' Ariama thought squeezing her eyes shut.

"It looks like that mark Orochimaru put on you!" Sakura said examining it carefully.

"But there is a spiral in the middle. That is the thing that kinda confuses me." Sasuke said, THEN PLACED A HAND ON HER!

Ariama's eyes widened and she wanted to squeal! But she kept her cool and pretended not to notice.

"Hey watcha guys doin?! Hey Sasuke she said no guys!" Naruto scolded him.

"No guys as in, no LOSERS!" Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Oh ya who are the losers that got attacked by that Orochimaru guy!" Naruto blurted without even thinking.

Ariama made face then said, "I'm going."

"Wait what?! No I'm sorry! Please don't leave I promise I won't say anything stupid!" Naruto said holding tightly onto Ariama's legs.

"Lets see you keep that up." Sakura thought out loud.

And because Naruto held onto her legs, she tripped and caught onto Sasuke's back.

Sasuke fell to the ground and Ariama face planted in his dust.

"Great..." Ariama groaned.

"And the new record is zero point two seconds great." Sakura said annoyingly narrowing her eyes.

"Well, I'm going to get water." Sasuke said letting Ariama off his back.

When Sakura, Ariama, and Naruto had gone back to camp then began fussing over the heaven scroll.

Just then Naruto got a stupid idea, "Why don't we paint this scroll white write heaven on it and then there you have a heaven scroll!"

"Yeah, well the inside?" Sakura pointed out.

"No wonder they say the inside counts." Ariama said lowering her head.

"We'll copy off the earth scroll!" Naruto said whirling his finger in the air.

"Great just when you thought it would end, it didn't!" Sakura fumed.

"Wanna see the inside?" Naruto asked.

"You wouldn't dare!" Sakura said narrowing her eyes at him suspiciously.

Naruto picked up the scroll then opened into it, trembling.

"Um...guys I heard someone scream!" Ariama said trembling herself.

"Eh they must be in a fight." Sakura said with a shaky tone to her voice.

"Oh okay." Ariama said still cautiously looking around.

"One...Two...Three!" Naruto counted down.

Sasuke was back and didn't notice a thing until Kabuto came along.

"Stop!" he yelled pushing his arm out of the way.

Sasuke dropped the water he was carrying and ran towards-no sprinted, towards Kabuto, and knocked him over! DING DING DING K.O!

"Okay we've got a badass over here!" Kabuto aid backing up with his hands up.

He then stared intensely at Sasuke, Ariama, and Naruto.

"Got your scrolls? Or here to fight?" Sasuke said fisting up.

"Nah, I got mine all I need just saw you open it and you shouldn't so I came in." Kabuto chilly replied.

"Why shouldn't we?" Ariama asked.

Once again he stared at her then replied, "It has like a booby trap thing in it."

"Told you so!" Sakura yelled in delight at Naruto.

"What kind of booby trap?" Ariama asked again.

"It's a writing that'll knock you out once you read it, and you'll only wake up till it's the end of this exam." He explained.

'Something's not right about this guy.' Sasuke thought.

"I'll fight you for that heaven scroll." Sasuke blurted.

"A real ninja wouldn't do that." Kabuto corrected him.

"Um...why not?" Naruto asked.

"A ninja attacks from behind, so why didn't you attack when I was turned around Sasuke." he explained then asked.

The only thing to leave his mouth was a, "Uh..."

'He's a genius and even corrected me!' Sasuke thought squinting his eyes.

"Well lets go you'll need that scroll." Kabuto said leaping onto a tree branch.

"Why are you helping us?" Naruto asked putting on his shirt.

"Questions? or Getting a move on?" Kabuto asked.

"He's right lets go." Ariama said leaping onto her Thundercloud.

 **FEW MINUTES AND THEY'RE NEAR THE TOWER:**

"Okay as I explained when we were getting here, don't get caught up with seekers, collectors, or those other ones got it?" Kabuto re-explained.

"Uh Huh, Yep, Gotcha." they all replied.

"Oh I wouldn't say you're safe just yet...!" someone yelled from the trees.

"That plan went smoothly!" Ariama rolled her eyes.

"Okay you guys know what to do? Right?" Kabuto made sure again.

"Uh huh." Ariama replied, she too could sense something dark around Kabuto.

 **FIGHTING AND LOSING MOMENTS LATER...:**

"Where are they?" the enemy team said looking around for no booby traps.

"So dumb!" Ariama laughed, who was styling her Invisible Jutsu.

"Huh? I thought you were over there wait what's going on?!" one of them yelled in furious rage.

"Oh nothing but a simple mind trick!" Naruto smirked.

The clones that were still sitting there as if surrendered were beginning to melt away.

"Huh?" they said when they turned around and saw Sasuke, Ariama, Sakura, Naruto, and Kabuto began to appear.

"Attack!" they all yelled, grabbing the enemies as if they were just pieces of cardboard.

After they had beaten them to the core Naruto began scambling around for a heaven scroll.

"Found it!" Naruto yelled waving it in the air.

"Okay lets go we don't want more enemies on our butts!" Ariama said leaping away.

 **ARRIVING AT THE TOWER:**

"Well this is the door i take, I hope to see you in the next round." Kabuto said catching up to his team.

"Okay bye!" Naruto yelled and waved like crazy.

"C'mon Naruto." Ariama said opening up the screen to the tower.

When they had entered the room Ariama began feeling sick and got these horrible flashbacks of how her parents died.

"Um guys I don't feel so good." Ariama said slowly walking and holding her head.

"Are you sure? You were feeling fine a second ago." Sakura reminded her.

"Ya but i'm getting these sad flashbacks of how my parents died...and some guy that has Naruto's hair and a woman with red hair." Ariama said still tossing around.

"Don't worry I gotcha." Naruto said picking her up.

"Thanks.'" she said. But her flashbacks were tearing her up.

 _FLASHBACKS:_

 _"KIAMA! BE BRAVE YOU'LL BE ALRIGHT!" ARIAMA'S FATHER YELLED._

 _"I DON'T THINK I CAN MAKE IT! THE LORD FOURTHS SON IS BEING BORN TODAY TOO! I JUST HOPE EVERYTHING GOES S ACCORDING TO PLAN!" HER MOTHER YELLED IN LABOR PAIN._

 _A FEW MOMENTS LATER A DAUGHTER WAS BORN WITH LONG BLACK HAIR._

 _"OH ARIAMA! YOU'RE IN THE WORLD!" HER MOTHER SNIFFED IN DELIGHT._

 _"KIAMA! THE SON HAS BEEN DELIVERED!" HER FATHER YELLED AS HE CAME IN._

 _SUDDEDNLY HE NOTICED A BABY IN HER HANDS._

 _"IS THAT OUR D-D-D-DAUGHTER?" HE STAMMERED ALMOST TEARING UP._

 _MOMENTS LATER SCREAMS COULD BE HEARD IN THE OTHER ROOM WHERE THE HOKAGE'S SON WAS BORN._

 _THE REST WAS JUST A BLUR AND A FOX WITH NINE TAILS SHOWED UP..._

 _END OF FLASHBACK_

"Ariama! Get up! Ariama!" Sasuke yelled shaking her by the shoulders.

"Huh what huh?" Ariama said quickly looking around.

When she saw Naruto she hugged him tightly.

"I-I-I saw horrible flashbacks of the day we were born! I could tell you but... I won't take that risk of making your life more unbearable!" she said crying and sniffing.

Naruto and everyone around was shocked at first I mean like the Hokage and the everyone! (They had gotten ahead already)

The Hokage looked at her as if he had never seen anyone do this but then his face softened remembering the day those two were born.

"Hush, It's okay you're back with us the team, Kakashi sensei, Lord Hokage, Sasuke, Sakura and me you'll be fine just forget it." Naruto calmly said and skimmed his fingers through her hair.

Everyone then stared at them both and then at Naruto. Since when did he get so sweet and sincere?

"No it isn't! I saw your parents and mine! And...and...!" she sniffed, trying to get around that big lump in her throat.

The Hokage then ,surprised, notice something in her left eye. The same compass rose star was around her pupil and her eye was sort of sparkling.

"Ariama, can I see your left eye for a moment?" the Hokage said stepping up.

She turned around, one hand still in Naruto's hand, and opened up her left eye.

The Hokage sort of smiled and announced, "Why Ariama! You have the Time eye."

"Huh? Time eye?" she asked.

"The Time Eye is a native eye to the Izakami clan. It can show you the Past Present or Future." The Hokage explained.

"So that explains the horrible memory." she sadly said hanging her head low.

"No. That was a curse set upon you just to make you weak." The Hokage explained yet again.

"Oh, but who would do that? Is it related to Sasuke's?" Sakura asked.

"I'm afraid not. Sasuke's is very hard to remove even with my Chakra, only Naruto or Ariama can do it. Ariama's however can be cured." he said.

"Okay can we just get to the next exam already?" Ino pouted.

'Hmph!" Sakura said making a silly face at her.

"Though I was really scared Naruto...I hope this will never happen to us ever again!" Ariama said hugging Naruto once more.

Hinata, far away in the distance, looked at those two, "Oh well." she muttered.

"It's okay you're gonna be fine." Naruto said putting his head on her shoulder.

Sasuke was also secretly looking from afar at Ariama and then back at his wound which still hurt.

"Oh Ariama..." he muttered sadly.

* * *

Okay guys! This is yet another end to a great fanfic and until next time bye! Btw I know it got choppy at the end because I was listening to Adele! XD

"


	9. Chapter 9

So after hearing Ariama's story and getting all the tears out, everyone was ready to get started.

"We'll hold the Perliminari rounds, these rounds can be held if they are too easy." Anko, the last administrator, explained.

"Ungh..." Sasuke moaned holding onto his neck.

Ariama and Sakura looked over and said, "Look you have to quit! You can't go on like this."

"Shut up! I'll go on if I want!" Sasuke shouted.

Recently, Anko had explained you can drop out if you want. They were tying to persuade Sasuke to turn back, which didn't work so time for Plan B!

"I'm outta here, See ya! I don't wanna do this." some said turning away and heading out.

As that happened, the person with the clipboard with all the names had been crossing the ones out that were leaving.

"Is that all?" Anko asked.

"Okay you caught me!" Kabuto said smirking and raising his hand.

"Huh? Kabuto no! You can't leave!" Naruto complained.

"Sorry but this one is a great tide turner fro me so sorry." Kabuto said still smirking.

Naruto sighed and looked down at the ground.

"Look, I'm going to tell Sasuke! It's either you get out by yourself, or I do it!" Sakura warned.

Ariama couldn't take it anymore, she was about to raise her hand but Sasuke caught it midway.

"No! As I said before I'm an avenger!" he said trying to explain more but kept falling.

"Okay not anymore? Anyway, we have a panel up here that'll show two names of the contestants, and they'll be battling each other." Anko explained.

Then she turned around and motioned the Hokage. He nodded and said, "Launch the panel!"

A great big panel with bunch of names being sorted were on the big screen.

"Look there's your name!" Naruto told Ariama pointing to her name on the board.

Anko patiently waited until two names were drawn out.

Finally after what seemed like FOREVER!...Two names were drawn out.

"Sasuke Uchiha! and Yaroi Akado, please step up!" Anko yelled.

"Finally." Sasuke smirked.

"The rest of you have to go up there so they can have all the room they need." Anko instructed.

After everyone headed up, it was showtime!

"Anything to say before you kill each other to death?" one of the Ninjas asked.

"Nope, only two words, get ready!" Sasuke smirked yet again.

'This kid has faith! Gotta destroy it!" Yaroi thought.

"Begin when ready." the ninja said walking backwards.

Yaroi was the first one to move. Moving faster than Sasuke could even bear.

He had something blue glowing in his hands and had pressed his hand against Sasuke's forehead.

"Agh!" Sasuke grunted.

"It'll be short guinea pig!" Yaroi laughed.

Sasuke reunited with his power and pushed back Yaroi.

Yaroi landed on his feet and ran back again, this time pinning Sasuke to the ground.

'Sasuke you've gotta stay better at this!' Sakura and Ariama thought.

Sasuke was scrwaming and hollering frantically.

"MY CHAKRA! YOU'RE DRAINING IT!" Sasuke screeched.

"You just noticed?" Yaroi scoffed.

'That's it! Let the curse mark pour out!' One of Yaroi's teammates thought pleasingly.

Just as imagined his curse began kicking in. But he kept it hidden for as long as he could.

'No! I won't let it come out!' Sasuke thought.

He quickly hid under Yaroi and he began looking around in confusion.

"Where'd he go?" Yaroi looked around.

"Down here!" Sasuke said taking him up in the jump he had made.

"Tie-Jutsu!" Sasuke yelled.

Rock Lee, and Gai sensei's eyes widened.

'That's my jutsu!' Rock thought.

When they were halfway down Sasuke yelled, "Lion Barrage!"

The "Lion Barrage" was a kick done on the stomach sending them straight down.

Yaroi lay there in defeat and Sasuke's team cheered him on.

"Uchiha clan rule! Way to go Sasuke! Yes you made it!" they cheered.

Just as Sasuke was about to fall from exhaustion Kakashi Sensei caught him.

"Huh?" Sasuke said turning around.

"C'mon get up! Up you go!" Kakashi said raising him up.

"We need to stop that curse mark." Kakashi added in Sasuke's ear.

"Can't I stay for the next round?" he argued.

"Only for a sometime but we must go afterwards." Kakashi said nodding of approval.

They went up and stood next to their team.

"Okay next will be..." the ninja announced.

Two anmes appeared on the board; Garra and Ariama.

"Uh oh." some whimpered.

"Okay please step forward." he said.

Garra smirked in his mind then hopped out.

"This is gonna end badly." Ino huffed and rolled her eyes.

"Good luck!" Naruto and Sakura added.

Ariama smiled then went out.

"Okay begin!" he yelled.

Ariama made some hand signs and chanted, "Invisible Flames Jutsu!"

She had disappeared but Garra could sense her near.

"Sand Trap!" he chanted.

Ariama quickly dodged the attack.

"No energy in you, you'll be easy to finish and bury in the cemetery." Garra scoffed.

She had grown angry already.

Naruto then had to butt in, "Oh ya, keep your trap shut! She'll kick your butt and you know it!"

Garra gave him a dirty look then proceeded.

"Ring of fire!" she chanted next.

"Sand Cover!" he chanted.

"Won't work jerk!" she yelled.

And was she right! The fire ring had trapped Garra but he managed to escape before he totally melted.

"Get out of here! No skills no nothing! You don't deserve to be here!" Garra ferociously yelled back.

That was the last straw for him! She had already fallen and began her transformation.

Her teeth grew to be fangs. Her hair's highlights glowed. Plus her eyes were blood red and she had grown out Nine Tails'

Not to forget her nails grew large too.

"Call me anything you want...because your words are turning to dust!" she yelled with a growl.

The crowd got back with horror Kakashi started questioning the team about her.

"Has she been transforming?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes, but only when she's angry." Sasuke said looking over at her.

"BLOOD STREAKS OF TERRONY!" she yelled sending five lines of red streaks that had cut Garra.

"What the?! No one has ever beaten him!" his teammates said, shocked.

"So wanna play hard huh? Okay I'll give you hard...!" Garra yelled.

"Sand statue!" he yelled.

Around Ariama a statue was caving in on her. She could move quickly but her belly was holding her back again.

"No Ariama you have to survive!" Sasuke said jumping back in to the fight.

"What no!" she yelled not noticing it was Sasuke.

"Yes!" he yelled grabbing her and getting her out of the way.

"Huh?" she said.

Ariama pushed him out once her evil power was back then she went back down.

"You will die now!" she yelled

Sasuke got up and was being taunted and told to come back by his team but he didn't budge, instead he went for Ariama again.

He locked himself in the statue stopping her from caving herself in.

"Sasuke...?" she said her eyes going back to deep dark blue eyes.

Then she screamed, "SASUKE NO!"

She angrily picked up Garra and threw him across the room then returned to the statue that was ready to kill Sasuke in a second!

As stated from expiernced people, no one could break the Sand Statue but Ariama proved them wrong.

Ariama curled up her fists and had them turn into Fists of Fire a jutsu common yet rare in the Izakami clan.

Fire was starting to show up on her fists and then it happened! She had broken through the statue and saved Sasuke before his bones got cracked.

Garra tried getting up but miserably failed.

She then shot at him, "Don't you ever hurt Sasuke or anyone that I know!"

Sasuke had a bruise going on but most importantly his curse was getting harder and harder by the minute.

"The rounds are now postponed and so are the Chunine Exams due to the disaster it had caused. We will report when ready to get back on schedule." The Hokage informed.

"Come on you guys we better find shelter then." Kakashi said leading them somewhere.

 **AFTER THEY HAD FOUND A HOUSE:**

"I got to keep this house as long I want so don't mess this up or we'll be kicked out." Kakashi warned.

"Can we get to the curse healing part?" Ariama asked.

"Okay lay down Ariama, Sasuke you sit." Kakashi instructed.

Kakashi gently laid his hand on Ariama's stomach and put the other hand on Sasuke's neck.

"Ya it's weirder when an older guy touches a young girl." Naruto and Sakura sighed.

"This'll happen in a flash." Kakashi reassured them.

"Curse Healing Justu!" he chanted and the screams of pain could be heard.

"Ah!" they both screamed.

"Okay that's the end of that." Kakashi chilly said.

Ariama got up carefully and grabbed her towel, "I'm going to take a bath and finally get a good night's sleep."

"Right behind you!" everyone else, except Kakashi, said following her to the bathroom.

Ariama went in first and took her sweet time then when it was time to come out she heard ruckus going on outside.

She slowly opened the door and peeked outside.

"I swear it wasn't me! It was Sasuke!" Naruto gleefully shouted.

"I hardly believe that Sasuke would write that!" Sakura yelled trying to whip him with a towel.

Ariama was highly annoyed stepped outside and was about to give them a serious taunting.

"Move!" Naruto shouted at Sasuke.

"Hmm?" Sasuke said looking up.

Then when he saw Naruto charge at him very fast he turned around bumped into Ariama tripped and trying to stand up he grabbed onto her towel and took it down with her!

Sasuke, Kakashi, Sakura, Naruto, and Ariama just stared then let out horrifying screams.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" they all screamed.

Ariama quickly snatched her towel from him and ran back in the bathroom.

Outside she heard them bickering amongst each other.

"Oh yeah? Well who's the one who pulled he towel and revealed some skin!" Naruto yelled at Sasuke.

"Whatever! Forget it! Just go outside! Ariama if you can hear me then come outside for dinner then!" Sakura yelled dragging Naruto by his ear.

 **AFTER SOME AWKWARD MOMENST LATER:**

"So is the Time Eye supposed to be a time telling eye?" Sakura asked.

"I guess, I have been used to it now." Ariama explained leaning on one hand.

"Okay so girl to girl; see if you can see your future husband!" Sakura squealed.

Naruto quickly sprang up and listened sharply.

Sasuke however stayed out of their business. But he still listened.

"Hmm, let me see." she said closing her eyes and thinking.

"The time telling eye isn't even used for that purpose it's-" Kakashi began to explain but got cut off when Ariama began explaining.

"Well he has black hair, is real smart, an avenger, and he's from the Uchiha clan." Ariama said sort of alarmed.

Sasuke, at this point, got up and asked, "Can you see his face and recognize him?"

"Yeah, but why?" she asked suspiciously.

"Do you know him?" he asked again, ignoring her question.

Without even thinking she blurted, "It's you."

Everyone including Kakashi gaped.

Ariama quickly noticed and her face, as usual, turned so bright red and sometimes pink.

Sakura came over and nudged her elbow and curiously whispered, "Is that true? Or are you yanking my chain?"

She took Sakura outside, where the guys also spied on them, and explained everything to her.

"Look I'm telling the truth! Please don't push me away like Ino!" she pleaded.

Sakura glared at her but then sighed, "It's okay, it's what the future has for us...so how do your kids look like?" she added.

"Uh...are you sure you want to get that into it?" Ariama skeptically said eye twitching.

"So? Our kids will be friends in the future, you know what? Forget it just tell me who's my husband." she asked.

"Sorry dunno." she shrugged.

The guys were slowly whispered amongst themselves then Naruto got into a fight with Sasuke.

"OH COME ON! WHY ARE YOU GETTING SHY?!" Naruto yelled at Sasuke.

Sakura and Ariama stared at each other then she did her Thundercloud Jutsu and had Sakura jump on.

When they got on the roof, where the guys were, and crossed their arms.

"Were you guys spying on us?" they said, tapping their foot impatiently.

"Uh...maybe?" Naruto said backing up a little.

"Sakura I'm going to sleep, I've had enough drama for one day." Ariama said passing by Sasuke's left side.

Naruto looked sad but left without even getting beat up by Sakura.

"Naruto?" she said without getting a tantrum about it.

 **AFTER EVERYONE HAD SETTLED IN THEIR BEDS:**

"I have had enough drama for one day! The Chunine Exams and now this? WOW!" Ariama sighed.

Everyone sleeping except for Sasuke, he kept thinking about the future.

'Forget the rest! I'll be marrying her in a few years! Man, that's the first wish that has come true for me!' Sasuke thought tossing and turning.

He couldn't contain it in himself so he got up and looked out the window for a few minutes, then sat beside Ariama.

He skimmed through her dark black hair with red and blue highlights.

He leaned closer, closer, and closer until...SMACK! KISS!

What does the future hold for those two? Dunno but keep in touch just incase something happens!

* * *

Thanks for reading another amazing chapter of Naruto and stay in touch for more! Plus give some love by liking and favoriting also following me! Thanks! Bye!


	10. Chapter 10

The day had gotten off to a great start! Ariama and Sakura were ready as ever to go back to the rematch center but Sasuke an Naruto kept bikering about something! I wonder what...

 **THE FUTURE LADY:**

"Hey Sasuke?" Naruto said trying to put on his jacket.

"What do you want, loser." he replied indifferently.

"ARRGH! You got lucky that you have Ariama as your future woman." Naruto replied jealously.

Sasuke wanted to say, "JEALOUS MUCH?" but he kept quiet and said, "I know she was your crush."

"Look lets not get into that and just say you're lucky." Naruto said trying to backup what he thought about Ariama.

"Don't change the subject, it's obvious, see." Sasuke said taking out a picture of Naruto trying to impress Ariama when they were little kids.

"Stop bringing that up!" Naruto complained.

It was his most embarrassing moment yet he sort of cherished it.

 _FLASHBACK:_

 _"HEH! LOOK AT THE LOSER!" SOME KIDS YELLED TRYING TO BULLY NARUTO AROUND WHEN HE WAS TRYING TO IMPRESS ARIAMA._

 _"GO AWAY!" ARIAMA SAID._

 _"NO! HE'S YOUR LOVER BOY HUH?" THE KIDS TEASED._

 _NARUTO BENT OVER AND TRIED TO THROW A ROCK AT THEM BUT ACCIDENTLY WENT TUMBLING DOWN THE HILL._

 _"LOOK HE'S GONNA FALL INTO THE WATER! SAVE THE FISHY ARI!" THEY JOKED AROUND._

 _ARIAMA GOT SO MAD SHE PICKED THEM UP BY THE HAIR, CIRCLED THEM FOR A BIT THEN THREW THEM INTO THE WATER._

 _"HOW'S THE WATER NOW LOSERS!" SHE YELLED HELPING OUT NARUTO._

 _..._

 _END OF FLASHBACK._

"Get a life!" Naruto shot back.

"Ha! Who knows where you'll be when you might be married!" Sasuke said.

"By then me and Ariama may have a lot of children and you may be still chasing your dream of being Hokage!" Sasuke bragged.

But both of them didn't know she was standing there totally clueless and weirded out of her mind. Along with Kakashi and Sakura.

"Uh...Guys?" she said raising a finger.

At first glance they turned around as if nothing happened, but when they saw Ariama they both totally freaked.

'Is this the real Sasuke? Or am I just crazy?!' Ariama thought squinting her eyes.

"Right, Did you hear anything?" Naruto nervously asked.

"I heard enough, anyway lets go." she said awkwardly turning around.

After she had left, they started bickering again while packing.

"The one who might be marrying her is being a total idiot! Ha!" Naruto laughed.

"Whatever, loser." Sasuke muttered.

 **BACK AT THE ARENA:**

"Ariama, Sasuke? May I talk to you for a minute?" Kakashi called.

Sasuke and Ariama walked over to him then he explained, "You guys have uh powerful chakra so you'll be staying in the room downstairs."

"Aw! Really?! But the rounds just started!" Ariama pouted.

"Sorry, but you need your checkups for your chakra strength." he shrugged.

"Fine, lets go." she calmly said walking alongside Kakashi.

"Ow, I keep having this ache in my..." Ariama said rolling up her left side of her leggings then gasped.

"What is it?!" Kakashi alarmingly yelled.

"That light's back!" she yelled looking at the compass rose star shining.

"Strange, don't worry the physicians will take care of it." Kakashi said examining her leg.

"Well, then, bye." she waved goodbye.

The physicians had come in and checked their chakra rates and gasped.

"Well Sasuke you went from this much to this much!" they showed him a graph and pointed to his chakra rating.

"And Ariama, your chakra has blown our minds!" one of them exclaimed.

"Yes, it has been like that since you were born!" he exclaimed again.

"What...?" she said gapingly.

"We'll be back, stay here and sit around and do something for a while." they said turning their backs and leaving the room.

Kakashi had left behind some books that he's always reading.

"These are SO interesting, as in weird." Ariama skimmed through one of them.

"So, can you use your Time Eye?" Sasuke asked.

Ariama's ears jumped up.

"Uh ya why?" she asked.

"Eh, just wanted to know." Sasuke shrugged.

Some hours later Ariama had fallen asleep.

It was noon already and the physicians weren't back yet.

Out of no where Orochimaru showed up.

"So, wondering where the physicians are huh?" he asked with a big smug grin on his face.

"You!" Sasuke angrily shouted.

"Don't worry this'll be quick!" Orochimaru snickered as he spread some gas through his hands and Sasuke fainted.

"Try to outsmart me!" he scoffed smugly grinning. then blasting through the roof.

 **SOME CRAZY ROUNDS AFTER:**

"Man can't believe it! Ino cut off her hair!" Naruto yelled.

"Ugh! For the hundredth time SHUT UP!" Sakura shouted annoyed.

"Someone needs their meds." Naruto sighed and rolled this his eyes.

Sakura ignored him and opened the door Sasuke and Ariama "were" in.

"Hi guys we're back!" They all cheerfully greeted.

"HUH?!" then they gasped and looked around.

"They aren't here!" Naruto yelled.

Kakashi calmly walked over and gaped when he saw nothing but a hole in the roof.

"Come on we've gotta go!" Kakashi said turning around and heading for the arena.

When they got outside it looked like as if ghosts were chasing them.

"Sakura! Where are you going!" Rock Lee after her.

"Probably chickened out!" Ino scoffed.

She ignored them both and kept running.

The team leaders were suspicious and decided to follow them, turns out everyone was suspicious and followed them.

 **IN THE FOREST OF DEATH:**

There were shreds of Ariama's shirt leading to the strange light spiraling up to the sky.

"Look her flamed top is shredded!" Sakura yelled picking up a shred and handing it to Kakashi.

Just then Ino and her team fell out of the tree they were hiding in.

"Great! We fell thanks a lot Chow!" Ino fumed.

Kakashi glared at them at first but then noticed there were others around.

"Come out I know you're there." Kakashi sighed.

Then all fell out even the Hokage.

"Where are Sasuke and Ariama?" he asked yet a bit frightened.

"Look that light!" Naruto and Sakura pointed out.

"Follow it! They must be there!" Kakashi ordered.

Everyone started sprinting towards it like a herd of cows.

They had arrived there and saw the most terrifying thing.

Sasuke and Ariama had been tied to a pole and were being sucked of their chakra and power.

Their eyes were red and mouths hung open. Ariama had three scars through her shirt on the front and had three blood cuts deep.

Orochimaru laughed and just started laughing like a wacko.

"So you did come Kakashi!" he chuckled.

"What are you doing to them!" he demanded.

"Oh just a little surprise I you!" he smugly said.

'I don't like the sound of that at all!' Naruto thought angrily squinting his eyes.

All of them tried them to attack but a force field was put up by him so there was nothing they could do.

"Bring the whole world if you want! You'll never get through!" Orochimaru said going back inside the force field.

Still they kept fighting. And still kept losing.

After that beam of light was gone from the sky Ariama and Sasuke woke up beside each other.

"Good! You're awake!" Orochimaru smiled with evil in his eyes.

He rose his hands and pointed to Ariama.

"Attack Kakashi!" he ordered.

"Like I'm gon-" Ariama began to say but her eyes had transformed into a red compass rose star and it had three dots by it.

She ran faster than the speed of sound and light and took a shurikin and cut Kakashi's arm. Not off but gave it a nice long strip of a bloody cut.

Kakashi was surprised that he got cut by one of his students, but he knew Ariama would never do that.

Sasuke looked in horror as she licked off blood from the shurikin.

"Next Sasuke!" Orochimaru happily yet evil-ly laughed.

Sasuke looked up frightened that Ariama was standing by his side and had lost her power and began to fall.

He couldn't move because Orochimaru had tied him to the pole and saw Ariama fall and her head and then roll over in the dust.

"So you want to save her huh?" Orochimaru scoffed.

"Even if I got free from this pole, you wouldn't let me off the hook." Sasuke said still looking at Ariama.

Kakashi had ordered Naruto to get her, still struggling to get a hold of his pain.

"Oh poor you! Sasuke...KILL ARIAMA!" Orochimaru ordered pointing to Ariama who was still trying to get up.

"Ow...My aching head!" she said holding her head.

Sasuke had also transformed and shot a Fire Style Fireball at her.

Quickly noticing, she did the Thunder and Fire Collide Barrier.

"Thunder and Fire Collide Barrier!" she chanted.

The barrier rose quickly and had blocked off the attack.

"Ariama! Are you okay?" Sakura said quickly running to her side.

"Yes I'm fine, just sort of dizzy, by the way sorry Kakashi sensei." she replied.

"It's fine, you're not the one who did it anyway, it was the other side that was awakened." Kakashi said, holding firmly onto the cut.

She had no idea what he meant, but she wasn't going to let someone take control of her then use her to kill someone she knows dearly.

Ariama had took off her leaf headband and put it on her forehead. Sakura looked up and ran towards her.

"Are you nuts! Sasuke- I mean the fake will kill you!" Sakura warned and held onto her arm.

"I'm not gonna die in vain, but for a purpose." she replied with a stern look.

Ariama had stepped outside the barrier and looked at Sasuke with another stern look, then summoned a Thunder Cloud.

"So you've showed up for the execution quicker? Thank you very much!" the evil Sasuke grinned.

Ariama had been learning a new jutsu and was ready to put it into the test; The Blade of the two tribes.

The Blade of the two tribes was a tool made by the Uchiha and Izakami clans to protect and bring justice.

Ariama eyes felt warm and wet from the tears emerging but kept them from coming.

Orochimaru noticed them quickly and scoffed, "Go ahead and cry for your Sasuke! He isn't yours anymore!"

"HEY! YOU AIN'T FIGHTING SO SHUT UP!" she yelled.

Orochimaru was sort of surprised but kept his smug smile.

"Take care of her Sasuke!" he ordered pointing at her.

'Please be safe Ariama!' everyone pleaded.

"My move!" Sasuke grinned with a demonic tone.

"Fire Style Fire ball Justsu!" he chanted and let out a fire ball.

To his surprise, when it was zooming towards her she dunked and said, "Anything else?"

Everyone was now gaping, she was just standing there like nothing had happened.

"My turn! Blade of The Two Tribes I call upon you!" she said letting out a light from her palm.

Kakashi was murmuring to himself, "How did she? When did she? Why did she?"

Those questions were running to his mind and out loud. But he wasn't the only one thinking about that.

The light had transformed itself into the shape of a sword.

"Look! That thing what could it be! But how will she use it?" Naruto pointed out.

"Just you watch!" Sakura snickered in sort of triumph.

When the blade was finished, it was appearing itself to everyone.

On the handle it had the same compass rose star with a red and blue flame pattern and the blade glowed half red and blue like flames.

"WOAH!" everyone oohed and awed.

Her eyes were shining white and was in a perfect fighting pose.

"Wait! She'll kill Sasuke with that! She's crazy make her stop!" Ino shouted.

"Hold up! She must have a trick up her sleeve!" Sakura told her.

Nobody knew what was going happen but kept watching.

Orochimaru was surprised from all of them, the most to be exact.

"So, she does know." he sneered.

Ariama swung the blade up then down and let out a red and blue light spiraling towards him.

Orochimaru quickly stepped in front and reversed it, Ariama managed to duck before it hit her.

She was now weak, with now a little chakra left, she managed to blow one swing towards him.

Orochimaru knew he would die now so he quickly left with his tail between his legs.

Sasuke however was distracted and got knocked out right to where his senses are.

Ariama slowly fell to the ground with no chakra and strength she gave one last smile and closed her eyes.

It was almost dawn, and everything was normal except Ariama.

"Kakashi, you must leave her behind, the more people that'll come after her power, the graver danger she's in." The Hokage explained.

"She ain't goin' nowhere! Who cares if more come after her! We'll come to her aid.!" Naruto shot back

"Naruto, what he says is right, when she wakes up we'll have to leave her." Kakashi sternly yet calmly said.

Naruto frowned, there was nothing he could do.

Soon everyone left together for the hospital as fast as they could.

 **WAITING FOR ARIAMA AND SASUKE TO WAKE UP...:**

Everyone was sitting around and patiently waiting for the two wake up but Naruto wouldn't stop complaining.

"When are they gonna wake up!" he complained.

"Be quiet! Let them-" Sakura began to scold him before they heard a shriek from the room that Sasuke was in.

All of the people and doctors scrambled in and started checking for anything.

Sasuke was sweating and was shaking until he was woken up by all the eyes looking at him curiously.

"Ugh...Um why are you all staring at me? And where's Ariama?" he asked.

"She's right there." Naruto pointed to the other bed where she was laying.

"Why are we in a hospital?" he asked.

"We'll explain that later-" Kakashi began to say before Naruto spilled the beans.

"You guys got caught by Orochimaru and then you and Ariama got in a brutal battle and then she fell and you fell and got mentally hurt so we brought you here." Naruto explained.

Sasuke looked as if he saw someone die in front of him then got up and walked over to her bed.

"Sasuke! You aren't well enough yet stop walking!" Sakura warned.

"I'm...ungh...fine! Just give me some space would ya?" Sasuke said giving them a dirty look.

Sakura felt as if someone had kicked her in the stomach but shrugged and left with the others.

Sasuke slowly sat down at her bed and put his hand on hers.

Rock Lee, Gai sensei, Kakashi sensei, Naruto, Sakura, Ino, and all the others were secretly spying on them.

"Look, I know you can't hear me, but I'm really sorry...And that demon thing wasn't me, I'll understand if you don't like me." Sasuke apologized.

Ariama had woken up and was smiling then caught grip of his hand and said, "It's okay, I forgive you."

Everyone that was spying started gushing, sort of, Ino was fuming.

The Hokage smiled and thought, 'She is just like her Mother.'

Sasuke was surprised and took a good look at her, "Um am I dreaming?"

"No silly, it's just me." she replied giggling.

Sasuke's eyes were swelling with tears, still not forgiving himself for what he did.

Ariama had sat up and curled up her curled up her legs and said, "I forgave you just forgive yourself."

Sasuke couldn't hold it any longer he clasped his arms around her and kept quiet.

Naruto was just staring, well squinting at first.

"Thank you, even through tough times!" Sasuke said hugging her harder by the second.

"Glad to be of service!" she said hugging him in response.

Sasuke's mark began taking over again and the doctors rushed in and immediately began checking him.

"What happened!" Sakura yelled.

The doctor had everyone, including Ariama leave, then explained some of the issues later.

"We're sorry but he has to stay here, he has some "Condition" we have to deal with." he explained.

Everyone sighed, they knew what it was, that mark from Orochimaru.

But what will happen now? The story still continues. And with that this chapter has ended!

* * *

That's a wrap! Thanks for reading! Be sure to like favorite follow and all that good stuff! Till the next chapter! Bye! :)


	11. Chapter 11

Ah! What a great day that has started for our team! But only one priority remains, where will Ariama stay?

 **FOOD FIGHT!:**

"Good thing we got out of that hospital when we did! It smelled REAL bad!" Sakura said pinching her nose shut.

"Is Ariama back yet? I'm hungry." Naruto said hearing it made his stomach grumble.

Luckily, Ariama had come just in time.

"Finally! Food!" Naruto yelled rubbing his hands together.

"Oh we were THAT hungry. Guess I'll have to make It faster." Ariama thought out loud.

She quickly prepared the fire, sticks, and cups.

Ariama next had Sakura go fetch water for the cups, and Kakashi to start the fire.

Naruto wanted to help so she had him put up the fish.

And she was done like in 2 minutes!

"Wow! If the Chunine Exams had this as an exam you guys could've passed like that!" Kakashi awed as he saw the food all done and ready.

"Well now eat!" Naruto yelled reaching for a fish a taking a chunk out of it.

Naruto was eating too fast because he choked on a fish piece and tossed it all on Sakura's face.

Ariama gulped, "Uh-oh!"

"OH, IT'S, ON!" Sakura yelled throwing the bucket of water on his head.

"Food fight huh? Okay!" Naruto shouted as he threw a cup of water on Kakashi's face who was drinking water.

With the water in his eye Kakashi threw his cup in the air, and it landed on Ariama's head.

"Ow! WHO THREW THAT!" she yelled.

"Uh-oh!" Naruto yelled.

Ariama could've ran for someone, but slipped on the water and went tumbling down.

Sakura and Naruto did too because they all tried to catch Ariama but also failed.

They all landed with a splash in the water.

"EEK! THIS WATER IS FREEZING COLD!" Sakura squealed.

Kakashi was rolling on the ground laughing to death.

They all stared annoyed.

Finally what seemed like forever Kakashi helped them out.

"Okay so yesterday I changed my mind on dropping you out." Kakashi told them.

"Oh good! I didn't want to get out anyway." Ariama relieved said, opening up her hair.

"Ah..." Naruto said staring at Ariama like he can't move his eyes.

Ariama waved her hand in front of him and said, "Hello? Anyone in there?"

"No his brain is empty." Sakura scoffed.

"Anyway lets go." Kakashi said.

"Wait, I wanna change!" Ariama complained.

"You can take a shower then change once you get there." Kakashi said still not turning around.

"Ugh! Fine." she said walking up to his right side.

 **TALKIN' AND...A PIGGY BACK RIDE?!:**

As she was walking by his side, she noticed that he never takes his mask off.

"Kakashi sensei?" She said touching his right arm.

"Hmm?" he replied.

"Why don't you ever take off your mask?" she asked.

He smiled and said, "That's a question for some other time."

"Uh ok?" she shrugged.

After like a half and hour or so, Ariama complained.

"Ow! My feet hurt and I'm cold!" she complained.

"We are too, but our feet are numb." her friends replied.

"Need a piggy back ride?" Kakashi asked.

At first she stared at him with a "look" then she shrugged and thought, 'Hey at least you won't be walking!'

"Okay, I guess." she said skeptically. Kakashi bent down, put his arms in a circular position, and smiled.

"Uh...I change my-" Ariama began to say but Kakashi was just too fast for her, he picked her up and ran all the way to the village.

The rest had to run all the way huffing and puffing.

Ariama's arms flung out like she didn't care, and her eyes were being ripped apart by the wind.

At last they got there when Kakashi instantly hit break on his pedals Ariama flung forwards and was an inch away from his face!

"Dear Diary, Today I threw up my guts!" she said covering her mouth.

"Uh guys can you-" The rest said huffing and puffing.

"BLAH!" Ariama threw up her entire breakfast in front of them.

"Ugh! I think I'm gonna be sick!" Naruto said covering his mouth.

"Well the good news is we're here." Sakura said avoiding the puddle of vomit.

"Well I'll go change, you guys go take a seat meet you there in 10 minutes." Ariama said taking off for the Girls' bathroom.

"Okay!" Sakura yelled after her.

Sakura wanted to tame her wet and smelly hair so she yelled, "Wait! I'm coming too!"

 **SOME CHANGING TIME LATER:**

"So is it true you actually are gonna marry Sasuke?" Sakura asked looking at her suspiciously.

"Nope! It was a joke! The Time Eye is used to time your enemy's attacking rate and when they're gonna attack, and what they have done in the past." Ariama explained.

Sakura nodded, a sign of relief.

"But I've heard that it will new techniques every time the possessor ages." Ariama continued.

"Oh, well no offense but I was kinda getting jealous." Sakura admitted.

"Why, I'm even surprised you thought so." Ariama smiled.

"But even if that happens, I'll still be your best friend." Sakura said hugging her.

"Well lets be friends when you don't smell like river water." Ariama joked.

They changed into cleaner clothes then left.

Sakura was becoming curious of the sword she carried so she asked, "So, do you know how to use that now?"

"I guess, the only one I know is that knock out one. I still feel guilty of hitting Sasuke with it." she admitted.

"But in the end it wasn't alright. He still got knocked out by the mark." Sakura told.

"Oh well. We got matches to watch." Ariama said, trying to get her mind off the topic.

 **SOME EPIC MATCHES LATER:**

"Those were some matches huh?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, they were. But I'll be gone for a moment so Ariama I put you in charge." Kakshi said before leaving.

"Okay." she replied and nodded.

Then the Hokage began explaining the last part of the exams.

"We will hold tournaments, but we will give you one month off to prepare and train." he explained.

"Wait what!" Naruto shouted.

"What do you think after the fight everyone's gonna start fighting again with wounds maggot." Anko asked.

"Oh, okay!" Naruto yelled.

"What an idiot." some whispered.

"Well till then train and be prepared!" Ibiki yelled.

"Hey Naruto? Mind if I train with you?" Ariama asked.

"Uh sure." he replied nervously.

"Come on lets go!" Naruto said holding Ariama's arm and sprinting off.

"Ah! Mind! Ow! Stop! Ow! Ing!" she yelled constantly being hit by the poles.

 **WHEN THEY ARRIVED AT THE HOSPITAL:**

"What are we doing here?" Ariama asked.

Naruto didn't reply instead he kept asking the woman on the front counter, "COME ON LADY! LET US IN!"

Kakashi turned the corner and said, "Mind keeping it down? This is a hospital."

"Oh sensei!" Naruto yelled.

"I know what you're gonna ask, and the answer is no I won't be training you," Kakashi replied.

"Aw! I know you're gonna train Sasuke!" Naruto said, crossing his arms and showing him his left side of his face.

"Don't worry, I found a trainer even greater than me." Kakashi tried to change the topic.

"I doubt anyone would be greater than you, The one and only Kakashi!" Ariama yelled.

"If that was a compliment I like it, but sorry can't, oh and by the way, may I talk to you for a second Ariama?" Kakashi asked.

"Uh sure I guess." Ariama shrugged.

He held her arm and took her aside.

Then he told her, "Sorry, but you'll be disqualified from the final rounds."

"Oh okay...WAIT WHAT?!" she screamed her head off.

"Your chakra is TOO powerful, there's nothing you can do now." Kakashi sighed.

"Ugh, fine, just tell Sasuke I'm sorry for almost rupturing his body with that swing." Ariama sadly looked down at her feet.

Kakashi placed a hand on her shoulder and picked up her chin with the other, "For my sake, please don't act like that, you can still improve yourself by training with Naruto"

"Ya? What good will that do? Just wasting my energy for nothing." she replied gloom-ly kicking the ground.

Kakashi was about to say something back but saw the trainer coming by and shouted, "There we are!"

Naruto and Ariama turned around confused then gaped when they saw the trainer was the pervy trainer!

"Why I never!" pervy trainer fancily said.

"Whatever, lets train already." Ariama said unpleasantly.

"No! He's a pervert!" Naruto argued.

"He's a what?" Kakashi asked looking up.

The trainer quickly shut his mouth and nervously said, "Oh nothing! It's just uh joke we played on each other eh he he he!"

"Oh wow! You've already acquainted." Kakashi smiled eagerly.

"Right, I'll buy you Ramen if you shut up!" he whispered in Naruto's ear.

"Nope! If he wants to win the final exams then eat healthy, not Ramen!" Ariama scowled.

"Ugh! Fine!" Naruto sighed.

"Great, Naruto you go with the pervert I'll be back." Ariama said sprinting for the door.

"Wait no!" Naruto pleaded trying to catch onto her dark jet black hair but never caught onto her locks.

Without a fuss over it Naruto agreed and left with the trainer.

 **MEANWHILE AT SAKURA'S PLACE...:**

Sakura was sitting around sulking in her bed looking at her team picture they had taken the day before the Chunine Exams.

She smiled looking at Sasuke looking over at Ariama, but a sudden urge of jealousy sprang up but she kept it down.

All of a sudden her door bust open, "Sup!"

"Huh? Oh Ariama it's you, aren't you supposed to be getting ready for the last round?" Sakura asked glancing at her.

"No, got dropped out by Kakashi at the last minute, oh well." Ariama sighed.

She leaped next to Sakura on her bed and looked at the picture she was holding.

They both sighed, then they left the house to go see Sasuke and Lee.

A they were walking through the busy roads of the Leaf Village, Sakura glanced at the flower shop and said, "Hey Ari, I guess we should get some flowers for them."

"Ya you're right." Ariama agreed.

They walked into a flower shop that Sakura had suggested they'd go to.

But they didn't notice it was Ino's family shop.

"Hey losers! Trying to get flowers for Sasuke, and be the good angels huh?" Ino huffed.

"Look we're here to get flowers for Sasuke and Rock Lee." Sakura explained.

Ino hesitated then sighed and nodded.

After they had purchased their flowers Ino chose to come along.

Sakura had gotten two daffodils, Ino had gotten two roses, and Ariama had gotten one of both.

When they had arrived, the nurse said they could see them for only five minutes.

She lead them to Sasuke's room, but he was nowhere to be seen!

"Where is he?!" Ariama panicked.

The nurse ran in and out soon after she said, "If you find him, please notify us right away."

After that huge fiasco, they headed for Rock Lee's room.

And you can just imagine what they saw, no Lee either!

"Well this has been one heck of a day!" Ino fumed.

"You can say that-" Ariama began to say but got cut off by Sakura's scream.

"AHH! LEE'S OUTSIDE!" Sakura screamed, pointing outside where Lee was doing Push-Ups.

The nurse and the girls ran outside and tried to stop them but he forced them to stop.

"Lee you've got to-" The nurse said, running towards him.

"NO! I m-m-must t-t-train!" he stammered in pain.

Ariama and the others sighed, "Oh Lee."

Ariama looked up, thinking of Sasuke and said, "Sakura give these to Lee, I've gotta go bye."

They gave each other a hug then Ariama leaped away.

 **NOT FAR FROM THE VILLAGE BUT NEAR THE CANYONS:**

Ariama had been running at least a couple of miles when she noticed Kakashi climbing a canyon.

'Huh? What is he doing?' she thought.

Ariama summoned a Thunder Cloud and mounted it.

She caught up with Kakashi and said, "Hey sensei! What are you doing climbing this?"

"Huh? Oh nothing aren't You supposed to be training." Kakashi said sort of indifferently.

"Remember? No go to final round thing?" she reminded.

"Oh, right, well anyway you should leave." Kakashi said turning his head up.

"Come on! You need help, lemme help you." she urged.

"No thank you, I think I'm fine, and besides I'm already halfway there." he said in a bit triumph.

"Uh no, just a few feet off the ground." she said looking down.

"Great...Okay fine you can help me up." he grunted.

He got on and then came the question.

"Why are you climbing this anyway?" Ariama asked.

"Oh uh nothing." he replied with a nervous smile.

"Hmm, like I'm gonna believe that, tell the truth sensei." Ariama said squinting her eyes at him.

Kakashi sweated a little then said, "What's that red diamond thing on your forehead?"

"Nice try sensei, that isn't true." she rolled her eyes.

"No seriously what is it?" he asked sort of surprised.

"Whatever I'll see it later for now we-" she began explaining before being cut off again!

"So you're here." Sasuke grinned.

Ariama turned around and her eyes grew as wide as saucers.

"S-s-s-Sasuke?" she stammered nervously.

Sasuke ignored her and helped Kakashi up.

After he had helped him up he sneered at Ariama, "What is SHE doing here?"

Ariama's eyes got filled up with tears, her back got cold, and she stepped back as if she had gotten shot.

Kakashi noticed and immediately backed him up, "She just wanted to help me up here."

Ariama slowly mumbled under breath, "And to think you'd forgive me."

The rose and daffodil in her hands began separating it's petals from the middle.

As they flew away her tears were escaping and they hopped off each petal.

She cleared them, sniffed once or twice then said, "I'll be leaving now."

Sasuke sneered once more, "Go ahead for all I care."

She had been struck again and wanted to yell at him real badly but she left without even saying anything.

 **AFTER SHE HAD TELEPORTED TO NARUTO'S APARTMENT:**

Ariama began sobbing her eyes out until Naruto had come in.

He took one good look at her and said, "Are you okay Ari?"

She looked up, and she was a TOTAL mess!

Ariama cleared her eyes and replied softly, "Yeah, done training?"

"Sort of. I met this pervy sage and he said he'd help me as long as I'd be in my sexy jutsu form." he replied sitting next to her.

She giggled a few times and said, "Can I meet him?"

"I guess, just be a bit ugly and he won't go pervert over you." Naruto giggled back.

Ariama giggled back in response, "Rude much!"

After a few giggling moments she sighed and placed her head on his shoulder.

Naruto sort of was surprised at first but sighed and calmly said, "So wanna train with me?"

Ariama yawned and replied, "Sure, just lemme fix myself a bit."

Naruto got up and tightened his headband and patiently waited for Ariama to get ready.

Ariama untied her hair and let her locks flow.

Next, she put her headband on her forehead and styled her Sword of the Two Tribes. (I forgot it's name XD)

She turned around and asked, "So how do I look?"

Naruto blinked a few times then gaped.

"You look gorgeous!" he blurted, though in his mind he had a different plan.

Ariama blushed and said, "Thank you, now lets go. meet pervy sage!"

 **AS THEY GO FIND PERVY SAGE:**

Naruto got more curious of why she was crying and asked, "So uh...why were you crying?"

Ariama looked up and replied, "Uh nothing."

"Look, I don't want to bother you, but can you help me get rid of the itching thought of why you were crying?" he blurted yet again!

Ariama bit her lip and leaped faster and ahead of him.

He whispered with delight, "So you wanna play that game huh?"

Up ahead was sure enough! Pervy sage!

Ariama landed on the ground first then waited for Naruto.

Sure enough Naruto tried to ambush her and made a giant leap and tripped on a branch!

"Oh brother." Ariama sighed.

Naruto went head start towards Ariama and landed on her face.

"GOOD JOB NARUTO! YOU FINALLY EMBRACED YOUR INNER LOVE!" Pervy Sage congratulated him.

Naruto and Ariama thought the same thing, "Huh?"

When they both opened their eyes they were shocked and their eyes were as big as saucers.

Naruto and Ariama stared at each other like forever.

When it was time to release he let go of her lips.

They quickly turned backs and blushed.

'DID I JUST KISS HIM?! YEP LOOKS LIKE I DID! WHY CAN'T MY LIFE GO STRAIGHT!' Ariama frantically thought.

Naruto however had other intentions about the mishap, 'That actually kinda felt good.'

Pervy Sage then looked up and said, "So brought a companion for your next lesson?"

"Just shut up and get to it!" Naruto yelled.

"Alright, for the next lesson, you'll be signing the Sage Scroll!" he explained.

Then he rolled out a giant scroll that had at least four names written in blood.

"Make a cut on your thumb or finger, then sign your name on it." he explained.

Naruto went first, "Nar-u-to Uz-a-ma-ki!"

Next was Ariama, she made a cut with her sword.

"Ar-i-a-ma I-za-ka-mi!" she said finishing her name.

"Now cover the tips of your fingers with the same blood and put it under your mark." he explained some more.

They both put their mark on and soon enough the scroll was sealed.

"Now try to summon i-" Pervey Sage had gotten distracted by some more girls behind the bush.

As they laughed he fell depper into the laughter.

Ariama lowered her eyes at him and mumbled, "What a perv."

She took out her massive sword and with one wing she bonked him on his head.

A big lump grew on his head and he bellowed, "OW!"

"Teach us or there's gonna be plenty more where that came from!" she warned.

"Fightsy one huh? I like your style!" Pervy sage replied, pervertly.

"What did you say...?!" she yelled turning her head like a zombie.

Without even a reply she banged him out with one fist!

Naruto watched in amazement, "K.O!"

After the sage was out of unconscious mode he began teaching.

"So now that i have explained it, begin summoning it." he quickly finished, just to turn around to see red heads playing in the water.

Ariama shot him a poisonous look and he sat back down.

Naruto tried to summon it but kept summoning a tadpole.

"Ugh! You can't even do that?! Even with a lot of chakra!" the sage, frustrated, yelled.

"Shut up! He won't if you keep butting in your pervert butt!" Ariama shot back.

Naruto smiled a bit then chanted the jutsu and again he got tadpoles, more, and more tadpoles.

Pervy Sage fell onto the ground, "He's never gonna get it!"

Just then he sprang back up and said, "Follow me!"

Ariama and Naruto both gave him a confused look but decided to follow anyway.

 **ON TOP OF THE HOKAGE HILL!:**

"So mind tellin' me why we're up here?" Ariama asked looking down.

"Oh nothing. " Pervy sage said.

Naruto and Ariama were staring down at the ground.

"EXCEPT THIS!" he yelled afterwards.

"Huh?" they both said turning around.

The pervy sage had kicked Naruto on the butt and sent him down and pushed Ariama's with his hand.

As she went down she yelled, "YOU PERVERT!"

"GOTTA THINK FAST OR ELSE WE'RE DEAD!" Naruto yelled.

"HOLD ON!" Ariama yelled back.

"Thunder Cloud Jutsu!" she chanted.

A thunder cloud appeared beneath her feet and she quickly wisped down and caught onto Naruto's jacket.

"Ah! Thanks!" he shouted back.

"Your welcome!" she shouted back.

The next thing was they were headed straight for the rocks!

They both screamed hugging each other tightly.

Naruto thought they would die but he said one last thing before they even died.

"Ariama? I knpw this may be the weirdest time to tell you but...I HAVE THE BIGGEST CRUSH ON YOU SINCE WE WERE KIDS!" he yelled at her.

She gazed at him for a long time then smiled and looked down.

 **ENDING UP ON THE BED...TOGETHER?!:**

Sure enough they later on ended up on the bed, well Naruto's bed not the hospital ones.

Naruto looked at the big scar on Ariama's arm and said, "Here let me put some ointment on that."

Ariama looked at him confusedly, "Huh?"

Naruto reached for his nightstand and got a little cup of ointment Hinata had given him.

"It'll work quickly, I promise!" he guaranteed her.

She just looked at what he did from second to second.

Naruto took a finger-full of ointment and rubbed it on her arm.

"Ungh...mmm!" she tried to hold the blushes.

"You okay?" Naruto asked looking up.

"Ya, that stuff works great!" she smiled.

"Told you!" he smiled back.

After some resting and talking they went to sleep.

But get ready! Cause tomorrow are the last rounds!

* * *

Thanks again for reading! And be sure to wait for the next chapter! :P This one turned out to be real long!


	12. Chapter 12

Oh goodness! Today's the final round at the arena that everyone, well not everyone, has been training for! I wonder what's going on...

 **STARTLING AWAKE:**

Naruto's alarm clock began ringing real loud and it almost startled him, but at the same time Ariama was urging him to wake up.

"Naruto! Wake up!" she yelled.

"Huh? Oh okay..." he woozily said as he still stared at her.

He fell back into sleep mode but she kept urging him until some words left her mouth that quite startled him.

"Today's the last and final round! And you're versing Neji Hyuga!" she shouted at him.

He quickly jumped up, washed his face and ate some breakfast, then brushed his teeth and left.

"We're two minutes behind!" she yelled after him, trying to catch up.

"I know that!" he shouted back, dodging every person that was headed towards the arena.

"Hey watch it! Stop it will ya?!" the angry prospectors yelled.

"Sorry! Excuse me! Was that your foot?" Ariama apologized to at least a dozen people.

In between all that they met up with Konohamaru.

"Hey! You tryin' to get to the arena huh?" he asked.

"Ya why?" Naruto huffed and puffed, all out of breath.

"I know a secret passageway there! Follow me!" Konohamaru chirped.

"But we can't there's no ti-" Ariama tried to say.

"WE'LL TAKE THE CHANCES WE HAVE!" Naruto yelled.

"Ugh fine." she facepalmed herself.

They scurried into an alleyway and Konohamaru moved the grass to see if the opening was still there.

"Uh huh...OOPS!" Konohamaru slightly frightened said.

"WHAT?! NO OPENING! WE'VE WASTED TIME ENOUGH ALREADY LETS-" Ariama shouted.

"No! There's another way." Konohamru stopped Ariama.

He opened up a sewer a.k.a man hole and then said jump in.

Naruto and Ariama hesitated, "Are you sure this is correct?"

"You wanna be late?" Konohamru said, impatiently tapping his foot.

"Fine." they sighed and hopped in.

There was a pipe sliding them down really fast.

When they had landed, they had landed with a thud and far away from the arena!

"WHAT THE HECK KONOHAMARU?!" they two yelled furiously at him.

"Uh...LOOK THERE ARE THE COWS THAT'LL TAKE YOU WAY FASTER THERE!" Konohamaru tried to get their madness down.

"Cows?! Seriously!" Naruto shouted.

"No! These are bulls! They're faster! They'll take you fast-ly there!" Konohamaru explained.

"Eh, we'll see, if not get ready for a beating!" Ariama warned him.

Naruto seated himself on one and said, "This ain't so bad!"

The bull looked up angrily at Ariama and grunted.

"Um, you're wearing red!" Naruto, frightened said.

She gulped three or four times before the bull took charge at her.

All the bulls ran towards her and she took a sprinting head start.

"Quick use-!" Naruto tried to tell her but fell off.

"Ow.." he moaned.

He got up and ran right beside Ariama.

"So what were you saying?" she asked.

"Use Shadow Clone Jutsu!" he told her.

"Uh you too! You have that red mark on your back." she told him.

"Oh right." he sighed.

"SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" they both chanted.

A dozen clones of them popped up and separated, running each and every way they could.

After a few more minutes, they showed up again.

"Wait why are you here? You're supposed to stop the bulls!" Ariama yelled.

"Ya, well there're too many!" Naruto, the clone, shouted before popping away.

"Great!" she grunted.

Naruto, the real one, quickly told her, "Use Thunder Cloud Jutsu!"

"What good will that...Oh." she revised herself.

"Ya, we can just float there." he explained.

She nodded in response and chanted, "Double Thunder Cloud Jutsu!"

Two Thunder Clouds appeared and they both mounted on.

Finally what seemed like a million years, they finally arrived at the arena.

When they got there the proctor looked at them curiously, then noticing he was the first contestant, he let him in.

Before he left he got stopped by Ariama, "Good luck!" Then gave him a final good luck hug.

Naruto blushed and ran off, Ariama leaped up to some place where the contestants waited.

"Wait, you're not participating, go sit in the loser team. " one of Garra's teammates told Ariama.

"Hey, you're not my boss, and don't even think about telling on me." Ariama sternly said and looked.

But she didn't feel comfortable so she leaped up some seats that were left.

"Look! There's a seat Ino!" Sakura pointed to two seats next to where Ariama was sitting.

As they sat down Sakura shouted in delight, "Ariama!" And gave her a big hug.

"Hey." she said with a smile.

"Aren't you supposed to be in the contestant waiting area?" Ino asked.

"Yeah." Sakura agreed.

"Got kicked out at the last minute." Ariama sighed and lowered her head.

"It's okay." Sakura softly said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Well at least Naruto's up there." Ariama changed her facial expression.

Though it was getting late and the proctor kept asking if Sasuke Uchiha was going to show up or not.

Ariama thought, 'Even if I'm mad at him, I still want him to show up.'

Sakura was worrying over the fact he wasn't showing up.

"Oh well, lets begin the first match! Neji Hyuga versus Naruto Uzamaki." the proctor shouted.

"ALRIGHT LETS GO NARUTO!" Sakura shouted.

Ariama tried to lighten up her mood too, but she kept worrying about Sasuke too.

"Oh here's a seat Hinata." Kiba pointed to two seats.

"Oh finally." Hinata sighed.

They sat down and then began the battle between Neji and Naruto.

"Ready to die?" Neji indifferently said.

"Like I said last time, you'll be the one to die, believe it!" Naruto eagerly shouted back.

"Whatever." Neji mumbled.

At first it got epic, then it got even...uh...epic-er?

Neji then activated his byakugan, a powerful and intense battle went on until Neji explained some stuff.

"Why do you hold such a grudge against Hinata?!" Naruto yelled sliding back on the dusty ground.

"Just because they are the main branch of the Hyuga clan, they think we're their servants!" Neji shouted.

Meanwhile Hinata was coughing up a storm and there was blood coming out of her mouth.

"WOAH! Hinata? You okay? You're coughing up a blood there." Kiba shockingly said.

An Anbu black op came rushing by and said, "It's okay, let me see her."

Kiba nodded and they both carried Hinata to the back off the seats.

On the other hand, her father, Lord Hyuga, was listening intensely to the conversation and thought, 'I'm so sorry.'

"The...What do you mean?" Naruto asked, confusedly.

Neji lowered his head and untied his Hidden Leaf headband, and in the place of the headband was a mark; -~X~-

"What the...what's that?" Naruto asked.

"It's the curse mark that the main branch of the family gave ,me and the lower branch family, where I'm from!" Neji cried out.

"Huh? But why?" Naruto asked.

"It happened on Lady Hinata's third birthday, that's when it was given to my family!" Neji shouted.

Everyone was all ears, not moving a single limb.

"One night, Lady Hinata was kidnapped and was going to be executed unless the lord killed himself." Neji explained.

"The kidnapper was killed, but that executer was the village that the clan had just had signed a peace treaty with." he kept explaining.

"Who was the village?" Naruto asked.

"The Sound village." he replied.

"Oh..." Naruto sighed.

"They wanted him executed, but he chose his twin brother, my father, to be in his place!" Neji cried.

"Woah..." everyone oohed.

"So, ever since then, the two branches have never talked to each other." Neji concluded.

Everyone stared, including the Lord Hyuga himself.

'It's not what you think it is..' Lord Hyuga thought.

"And if you think you'll be Hokage, you're out of your mind! It was their destiny which drove them there." Neji sneered.

"Whatever, you keep your destiny stuff to yourself, because you'll be bowing down to these feet one day!" Naruto shot back.

He got angry and ran towards him, trying to punch him back to his senses.

Naruto was all out of Chakra, so he had to rely on the red chakra.

 _FLASHBACK:_

 _"SO, IN CONCLUSION, YOU HAVE TWO CHAKRAS, BOTH OF YOU." PERVY SAGE EXPLAINED._

 _"REALLY?" NARUTO ASKED._

 _"YEAH, REMEMBER? WHEN YOU WERE OUT OF CHAKRA AND YOUR OTHER SIDE KICKED IN?" ARIAMA EXPLAINED._

 _"OH RIGHT." HE REMEMBERED._

 _"HOW DO YOU SEE THESE TWO CHAKRA POINTS?" PERVY SAGE ASKED._

 _"WELL, THE NORMAL CHAKRA, THAT WE'RE BORN WITH, I GUESS YOU COULD SAY IS BLUE." ARIAMA ANSWERED._

 _"AND THE OTHER CHAKRA IS WELL RED, SORT OF EVIL." NARUTO SHRUDDERED._

 _"THAT EXPLAINS A LOT." PERVY SAGE THOUGHTFULLY SAID TO HIMSELF._

 _THEN THEY GOT INTO ANOTHER TOPIC._

 _"SO, KAKASHI SENSEI REDAS PERVY SAGE'S BOOKS. DOES THAT MEAN HE'S PERVY?" ARIAMA ASKED._

 _"WHO KNOWS? HE WAS LOOKING AT THE GIRL, I THINK HER NAME IS KIMA, ANYWAY HE WAS LOOKING AT HER LIKE A PERV." NARUTO EXPLAINED._

 _END OF FLASHBACK._

Naruto had sprouted his four Nine Tails' and had his red eyes, big fangs, and sharp nails.

"YES! GO NAR-U-TO!" Sakura and Ariama cheered.

Ariama face showed happiness but deep down inside her soul sat alone in the darkness.

Naruto had transformed at was running at full speed at Neji.

Neji tried to use his byakugan again, but it was no use, he was baffled, "But how?! I closed all your chakra points!"

"Lets just say I have a talent of my own! You're not the only one with the great power!" Naruto exclaimed.

He had a big white light growing in his hand, and then BOOM! He had shot Neji.

A big crater was where Neji helplessly laid. Everyone was now confused. Because no one could touch, let alone hurt Neji.

Naruto had changed back then the proctor shouted, "The winner of this match is Naruto Uzamaki!"

"YES! ALRIGHT NARUTO!" Sakura and Ariama yelled.

After a while or so Naruto bounded up the stairs and stood there, huffing and puffing.

Ariama tried to cheer herself up by going to Naruto to congratulate him.

She followed him yelling, "Naruto! Naruto! Wait up!"

"Huh?" he said turning around in surprise.

Maybe her plan went a bit overload, because as she ran up she tripped and fell in Naruto's arms.

Naruto sincerely looked at her, "You okay Ari?"

She was surprised and smiled, "Heh, yeah. Maybe I got too excited."

They both giggled then she gave a him a bug warm and tight hug.

"Congrats! You won!" she happily exclaimed.

He blushed, "Gee, thanks Ari."

"Well I'll be back, see ya! And uh.." she said before giving him a kiss on the forehead.

"Bye!" she stammered happily hopping away.

'She, just, KISSED ME!' he frantically thought.

Ariama had told Sakura she'd be leaving for a while, but she'll be back.

Ariama had exited the arena and was trying to find Sasuke.

"Come on! I know you're there!" she whispered to herself.

As she leaped across trees, she noticed that Kakashi and Sasuke by the Rin Nohara's memorial.

She tried to hide in the farthest of trees so she could spy on them, but that plan was a major FAIL.

Kakashi noticed and told Sasuke, "I'll be back."

"Hmm, where's he going?" Ariama thoughtfully whispered to herself.

Kakashi quietly landed next to Ariama, and she didn't even notice when he said, "Hello Ariama, what might you be doing this fine evening?"

"EEK!" she shrieked punching him in the face.

"Lesson number one; NEVER approach a female when in concentration mode." Kakashi whimpered.

"Oh! Sorry about that Sensei." she apologized, helping him up.

"No, it's okay, I shouldn't have approached you like that." he forgave her.

When they hopped out, Ariama got scared when she saw Sasuke, that she tried to hide herself behind Kakashi.

"So, aren't you supposed to be in the arena? Battling?" Sasuke sort of sneered.

"Uh, n-n-no, I dropped o-out and well Naruto just won the first match against Neji." Ariama stammered.

"What? Really?" Kakashi asked, shocked.

"Yep, no lie, true blood truth." she nodded.

"That's a first. So why'd you drop out huh?" Sasuke sneered and asked at the same time.

"Ask sensei, he's the one who told me." she pointed to Kakashi.

Ariama tried passing by Sasuke but he held onto her hair, "Tell me."

Her eyes grew huge and she gulped at least five or four times!

She softly whispered, "Let, my, hair, go."

"Nope, tell me why you dropped out." Sasuke refused.

"Uh, that's none of your business, besides, the Sasuke I know wouldn't do this just to get an answer." she grinned.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and grinned a small grin then let go of her hair.

Kakashi just stood there giving them the look which meant; "OOOOHHHH! L.O.V.E!"

"Uh...ahem anyway let's get going we're already an hour late." Kakashi said, changing the topic.

That long walk to the arena seemed pretty quiet. Ariama was minding her own business and Sasuke in his own.

Back at the arena, everyone was cheering for "Uchiha" to show up.

It just so happened to be that Kunkoro had with-drawed from the match against Shino.

Back at the long walk, Sasuke kept staring at Ariama suspiciously, thinking, "Why did she drop out?"

Ariama tried to ignore but she couldn't hold it any longer so she asked, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Sasuke shook his head and turned it around.

Ariama seemed to notice what he was thinking, "So you DO wanna know why I dropped out huh?"

Sasuke looked over at her and replied, "Yeah."

"Well, Kakashi sensei said that I had VERY powerful chakra, and could not participate in the finals." she replied grinning at him.

"Powerful chakra?" he confusedly asked.

"Yep, you heard me." she nodded.

"I'm not sure, Sharinegan!" he yelled.

He checked her chakra points, "Woah..."

"Stop that! You're just gonna waste your chakra!" she warned him.

Sasuke stopped his Sharinegan then continued walking.

Afterwards they had arrived at the arena, where everyone was shocked that they were there just when they were going to be disqualified.

"Sorry! Were we late? Hope fully we're not disqualified!" Kakashi pleaded.

"Well, it just so happens you came in just the nick of time!" The proctor happily cheered.

"Phew!" Kakashi sighed.

Ariama was slowly walking by Sasuke and whispered, "Good luck!" And gave him a wink then disappeared.

She took her seat next to Sakura, and then came the questions...

"So why'd you leave? Gonna get Sasuke? (etc.)" Ino began fuming.

"Ino! Just shut up!" Sakura yelled, highly annoyed.

"I'll be back." Ariama said getting up and leaping away once again.

"Thanks, Ino pig!" Sakura fumed.

"She started it!" Ino lied.

Ariama leaped until she saw Naruto waving at her.

"Hey." she greeted him as she stood next to him.

"Uh hey...Is it okay if I ask you something?" Naruto shyly asked.

She put her arms on the railing and leaned forward, "Sure."

"Do you promise not to freak or get weirded out?" he asked yet again shyly.

"It's fine!" she assured him.

"Well, um why did you uh kiss me...Well on the forehead I mean! I don't mean it as a real relationship or anything! Heh!" he nervously put his arm behind his head.

"Heh! Wow! Well, that's what my aunt and uncle did when they used to send me to school, it's a good luck, thank you, or congrats type of kiss." she explained.

"Oh, Sorry I didn't know, you know no parents and all." Naruto sighed.

"Don't worry, take your friends as family." she reassured him.

"Thanks." Naruto shyly said.

Naruto then slowly was coming closer to her but then...BOOM! A big explosion interrupted him.

"Uh oh! Garra no!" Tamari worried.

Garra was growling inside a sand ball he hid himself in, Sasuke was tryingto attack him but no luck.

Every time he tried to attack, some hand from Garra's sand ball would come out and would attack and leave bad wounds on Sasuke.

"Oh my..." some whispered.

"Something's not right about that freak." Ariama examined.

"Ya think?" Naruto sighed.

"Hmm, Invisible Flames!" Ariama chanted, and was no longer visible.

She sneaked down to the arena and was close enough to Garra's sand ball.

Sasuke could see her with his Sharinegan and yelled, "Ariama! Move!"

"Huh? He can see me-" Ariama whispered to herself before getting into the grasp of Garra's sand hand.

Ariama was struggling to breathe before Sasuke punched the heand out of it's senses.

After she had landed on the ground he whisper yelled at her, "Get going! You'll only die here! Do it! I'm doing this for your own good!"

Ariama coughed, still on her hands and knees then left.

Naruto was panicking and Shikamaru was being annoyed as always, "Man this is such a DRAG!"

When she arrived she was visible again, but there were three lines that were red on the left side of her neck and blue lines on the right side of her neck.

"Um, what are those lines on your neck?" Naruto asked.

"Huh?" she asked confused and cocking her head at him.

Naruto showed her the lines by breaking a glass window near by and perfecting it on her neck.

"Oh, I have NO idea what those are!" she replied, taking a good look at them.

"Well in any case, you need to! Who knows what those are!" Naruto exclaimed.

Shikamaru yawned and sat down, "What's with the funky sword?"

"This "funky sword" is something the Uchiha and the Izakami worked on for several generations you lazy buzzard!" Ariama shot at him slapping his head.

"Ow! Well, it sure seems weird for you to carry a weapon at a young age." Shikamaru sighed.

"Excuse me, that Tamari is carrying a big fan herself! So technically I'm not the only one." Ariama told him.

Soon after, they both quieted down and then the fight between Sasuke and Garra got down to one final blow.

Garra was manically yelling in his sand ball and Sasuke was curiously attacking him.

Ariama, Sakura, and Ino were panicking and feeling concern for him every second. I mean this was the freaky Garra he was fighting!

Garra was being devoured by the flashbacks he got of his past.

 _FLASHBACK:_

 _"LOOK THERE'S THE BALL KICK IT!" SOME KIDS YELLED._

 _"I GOT IT I GOT IT!" A BOY YELLED._

 _GARRA WAS SADLY SWINING SLOWLY ON THE SWING, BACK AND FORTH._

 _"UH OH! I THINK YOU KICKED THE BALL TOO HIGH! IT'S ON THAT MOUNTAIN TOP!" A LITTLE GIRL YELLED._

 _GARRA LOOKED UP AND USED HIS SAND POWERS AND BROUGHT THE BALL DOWN._

 _"I DUNNO ANY JUTSUS THAT'LL MAKE YOU GO UP, DO YOU?" KIDS ASKED EACH OTHER._

 _GARRA CAUGHT THE BALL AND SOFTLY SAID, "HERE."_

 _"IT'S THAT FREAK! GO AWAY YOU FREAK MONSTER!" THE LITTLE GIRL YELLED._

 _THEY ALL SCREAMED AND RAN AWAY._

 _BUT HIS FEAR USED THE SAND BENEATH THEM TO BRING THE KIDS BACK._

 _"I JUST WANNA BE FRIENDS." HE SOFTLY CRIED._

 _ALL THE KIDS WERE BEING DRAGGED BY THE SAND AND WERE SCREAM HYSTERICALLY._

 _THEN CAME THE FLASHBACK WHEN HE KILLED THE ONLY PERSON WHO HAD TRUST IN HIM, HIS MOTHER'S BROTHER._

 _"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" HE CRIED IN SADNESS AND ANGER._

 _END OF FLASHBACK._

"No! Mother I'll make you proud!" Garra yelled with a demonic voice.

"Huh?" Sasuke thought.

A bigger sand hand had attacked Sasuke and he was almost defeated, until something in the distant of the village broke through the wall.

"Huh?" now everybody was bickering.

Sound ninjas started attacking, the village, the arena itself!

The Hokage was baffled at first, then sternly looked at the Kazekage next to him.

"Sorry, but this match has to be stopped!" he laughed, it was Orochimaru's voice!

"I should've known!" the Hokage whispered.

"Ah! Alas you didn't! Orochimaru giggled.

Many Sound ninjas were attacking the arena. They had spread some kind of spell that made everyone fall.

"Huh? Release!" Sakura chanted, the spell (that I don't know!) was effecting everyone by now, but not some.

"Well Kakashi, get ready for work!" Gai sensei said, backing up with him.

Naruto and Shikamaru had ran downstairs and immediately fell.

Ariama leaped up and did the same spell Sakura did, almost failing it. "Release!"

"Okay! The Hokage is battling some person up there, we're down here just staring!" she yelled looking down at the arena.

Tamari and Kunkoro had taken Garra and fled. Sasuke was standing there confused.

Sasuke then leaped out of the arena and left.

"Wait Sasuke!" Ariama shouted after him, running out.

"Oh crud!" Sakura sighed.

Kakashi chanted a jutsu and a little puppy appeared.

"Huh?" Sakura looked down at the mutt.

"Hurry up girl, wake those two up." the mutt said.

"That dog just talked!" Sakura shrieked.

"His name is (?), he'll guide you to Sasuke." Kakashi informed.

"Great now you tell me." Sakura sighed, punching the pup.

Sakura let him off, then did the Release jutsu and woke up Naruto.

And Shikamaru? Well, he was asleep! He wasn't infected.

"Huh? What?" Naruto mumbled, getting up back on his hands.

"SHIKAMARU! YOU MEAN YOU WERE ASLEEP THIS WHOLE TIME?!" Sakura fumed.

He tried to keep quiet and prove her wrong, but (?) bit his leg and he came out screaming.

"GAH! Oh it's you, a puppy. I was asleep because I didn't want to get involved in this." Shikamaru explained.

"Whatever lets go!" Sakura sighed, then they all hopped away.

 **SOME SNIFFING LATER..:**

"I think Sasuke is up ahead, and enemies are coming after us." the dog informed.

They all stopped then thought of a plan and came up with only one.

"That means one of us will stay behind." Naruto thought out loud.

He took one step forward but Shikamaru stopped him, "I'll do it."

"Huh?" they all gasped.

"Even if I am lazy, doesn't mean I'll fight." Shikamaru explained.

"Wow." Naruto and Sakura said.

"Okay, try to catch up to us." the mutt said, before leaving.

"Phew. Got rid of 'em." Shikamaru sighed of relief.

A few more minutes passed by when the dog got a new scent on his nose.

"I have noticed a new scent!" he barked.

"Huh? What is it?" Sakura and Naruto asked.

"I never noticed that you use the same shampoo as me; Minty Fresh." he said, thoughtfully gazing at her hair.

They both lowered their eyes. Naruto banged his head against the tree and Sakura was mumbling the same words, "I smell like a dog."

"And you. Naruto right? You have the scent of Cherry Blossom." he said.

"Oh that. Ariama handed me her shampoo last night. She said I needed to smell good for once." Naruto blushed.

He quickly shook his head, "Anyway, we gotta go!"

"Hmm. Were you blushing?" the dog asked.

Sakura stopped mumbling at yelled, "OOH I THINK HE LIKES ARIAMA!"

Her words could be heard all over- and I mean ALL over the forest.

Sasuke rose his ears, he sharpened his eyes and ran even faster.

Ariama on the other hand didn't notice a thing, she could see him from afar.

In order to get his attention she screamed, "SASUKE!"

Sasuke looked back and saw her at least a mile away.

A moment passed, he stared, she stared back.

"Okay time for plan B." Ariama whispered to herself.

She summoned up a Thunder Cloud, mounted it, then went at least a million miles a minute.

Sasuke was taken by surprise.

When she caught onto him she grinned, "If you wanna battle Naruto, better stay alive!"

Sasuke looked at her then smirked, "Never knew you you heard that."

Meanwhile Naruto kept going on about that mark on Ariama's neck.

"It's so weird! Yet she looks cool with it!" Naruto, sort of, complimented.

But what they didn't know was that that mark that was given to her, was given by Yukamaru.

Yukamaru was a half born demon. No one knows how but at age 6 he killed his family, who was part of the Izakami clan. He despised that clan. He despised it because no one ever accepted him as a half born demon. Seems pretty stupid to kill your clan, but hey! If you were born half demon and talked behind your back, you would do the same thing...Right?

Yukamaru thought he would be the next person to be given the power, at birth or alive, the power of the first Chief Sukamai Izakami. Legend has it that he was born with unusual, yet definitely great, powers. When he died, his powers were not allowed to process all the way to the next world. So, the clan sealed them in a crystal jar. On his will, it said he wanted his great (150x) granddaughter to have his powers, and to be named Ariama, after his daughter.

Yukamaru got intensely jealous and wanted to kill her before she was born. That is also the reason Ariama's mother had to give birth somewhere far away from the village, along with Naruto's mother.

Anyway, Yukamaru escaped before his plumaged to his death. And he searched far and wide for her and found her asleep. His plan was to give her mark that'll drive her nuts, sort of like Sasuke, and then she'll long for power. When she's trained by him, which she doesn't know, she'll be taught a power to let go of all your own power.

That is why the mark was set there.

Some time later, Sasuke had caught up with Garra, who was now in the form of a enraging monster.

"This is gonna be one heck of a story for the kids!" Ariama shouted.

But what they didn't know was that Garra was going to kill them, this was no match no more!

What will happen now?!


	13. Chapter 13

So as ended in the last chapter, we'll be beginning from there. But does the gang know what Garra's real form is?...

 **THE MOST EPIC BATTLE YET!:**

"I'm catching Ariama's and Sasuke's scent! It's mixed!" The dog informed.

"What? Do you think they caught up?" Naruto asked.

"I think, they do have a mixed scent." he replied.

"Well then, it's good so we won't have to be searching for Ari next." Sakura sighed.

Meanwhile, Sasuke and Ariama got stopped by Kunkoro, who wasn't letting them catch onto Garra.

"I'll hold him you-" Ariama began to say.

"No, you two go I'll hold him off." Shino replied.

"What? Um okay. Lets go Sasuke!" Ariama nodded.

Sasuke and Ariama left while Shino held down Kunkoro's attacks.

Sasuke was going a bit faster than Ariama, but they caught a sight of Garra in the distance.

"Look, you see him too?" Ariama said, looking down at Sasuke.

"Yeah, I see him." Sasuke replied.

Tamari noticed Garra getting up and then heard him whisper.

"Let me go.." he whispered.

"What are you sure? You okay?" Tamari asked.

"Yes...YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A NUISANCE!" Garra yelled, knocking Tamari out of his way.

She screamed, and Sasuke and Ariama just stood there gaping at both of them.

Sasuke smirked, "We have an unfinished battle, why don't we finish it?"

"Absolutely, I wanna see what an Uchiha's power is." Garra smirked back.

"Something's not right about him." Ariama thought to herself.

Naruto and the others were close by and were well known that both of them had stopped.

Over at Shikamaru's, he thought he was safe and didn't have to be caught in any trouble but he was wrong!

"Hey look there's one of 'em!" the sound ninja said.

Shikamaru looked up and groaned, "...Great..."

"He's a kid he won't be so hard right?" the ninjas scoffed.

Shikamaru took that as an insult and quickly took action, "Shadow Jutsu!"

"Huh?" they said.

"So? Have you heard of the Shadow Jutsu? No, so don't misunderstand me." Shikamaru grinned.

"Huh? I can't move!" the ninjas cried.

"You see, I have taken over your shadows." Shikamaru grinned once more.

"We knew you had a trick up your sleeves so we had someone take care of that!" they all smirked.

From above came a Sound Ninja ready to attack. But someone else had Shikamaru's back!

"Hey kid." Shikamaru's sensei greeted.

"What? Sensei?" Shikamaru asked, confused.

"Yep! Followed you here." he replied.

"Oh...What a drag." Shikamaru sighed.

 **OVER AT SASUKE AND ARIAMA'S:**

"I think the others are coming." Ariama gazed in the distance.

"What? Really?" Sasuke asked, dodging the brances in the way.

"Yep." she replied.

In a flash the others had arrived; Sakura, Naruto, and the pup.

"Nice to see ya guys, what's with the dog?" Ariama asked picking up the little puppy a stretching his cheeks.

"Uh, nothing anyway lets just cut to scene." Naruto replied.

Half of Garra's face was already monstrous, what next?

Ariama forged her sword and was about to cut him in half except Sasuke stopped her.

"No this is my match." he said.

"What? But the match didn't have any rules." Ariama said.

Sasuke ignored what she said and kept throwing ninja stars at Garra.

"That's child's play." Garra scoffed.

Sasuke's mark kicked into play, meaning he was being hurt by it.

"No...Not now!" he pleaded, holding onto the mark.

Sakura and Ariama noticed and quickly helped him out, Naruto went to take his place in the battle.

Sasuke fell in the girls' arms, constantly being hit with the marks' power.

"Just hold still, I think I may be able to perform the Healing Flames jutsu." Ariama assured him.

"No...You all have to get out of here." Sasuke tried to say, but his voice cracked by the hurtful mark.

Naruto kept trying to ward off the monstrous Garra who kept trying to attack Sasuke.

"I don't think so!" Naruto yelled punching Garra's face.

Garra's sand capsule had thrown out a flow of sand, a row to be exact.

"What the?" Naruto said confusedly.

"Watch out, I wouldn't be fighting me if I were you." Garra smirked.

"My brain you freak!" Naruto shot back.

Garra go mad at that comment and that flow of the sand had transformed itself into a large hand.

"Huh? WATCH OUT HE'S COMING FOR SASUKE!" Ariama yelled.

Naruto tried to ward it off but got hit with it and landed on the ground.

Sakura and Ariama stood in the way; Sakura with her shurikin and Ariama with her sword.

Unfortunately the hand was too powerful and caught them by the neck, and had pinned them to the tree.

The shurikin and sword fell from their hands and both were trying to gasp for air.

"Sas-HUH!- uke!-HUH!" they both gasped.

Sasuke managed to turn around and was gaping at what he saw; both of his comrades at the tip of death.

Naruto looked up and gaped too, for a moment then got into his other Nine Tails' mode.

Garra was shrieking in fear and said, "These two! What do the mean to you!"

Naruto was at the fate of crying but looked up and shouted, "They're my comrades! People I care for! Unlike you!"

Garra looked down and growled thinking of his flashbacks. "Why don't you just fight for yourself, why care for others if they just betray you!"

"I know these people and love them! So there's no pint of killing them! I'm not you!" Naruto replied with a hiss.

'Now's the time! Gotta summon the Mountain Toad!' Naruto thought.

Naruto bit his thumb and did the summoning jutsu chant, "Summoning Jutsu!"

"Huh?" Sasuke sighed looking up to get a glimpse of what was happening.

A little toad appeared, "Uh...What am I doin' here blondie?"

"Uh...oh..." Naruto said clenching his teeth.

Naruto wasn't going to let himself down over that, so, he attacked Garra any way possible.

Some punches here, a few kicks there, wasn't helping much, but it did distract the beast.

Naruto decided to make up a plan, and boy did he make one heck of a plan!

Naruto quickly ran to the backside of the sand demon and poked it in the...um...(CENSORED FOR YOUR PROTECTION)

The dog, toad, and Sasuke both looked annoyed when he did that. And Naruto did the kick in the face but as he fell he uttered only one word.

"BOOM...!" he whispered.

There was a bomb paper thing planted in the (CENSORED FOR YOUR PROTECTION) and it went KA-BOOM!

"Woah..." everyone said. But the beast wasn't gone just yet.

Naruto quickly summoned up another Toad, this time it did work! A real Mountain Toad!

"Huh? WHAT AM I DOING HERE? Oh it's you again, what do you want snot?" the mountain toad sneered.

"Look I need your help!" Naruto pleaded.

"Forget it!" he shouted.

The little toad hopped on and said, "That sand demon was picking on me pops!"

"Pops?" Naruto confusedly cocked his head.

"What? OKAY NOW I'M SERIOUS!" the toad sage growled.

"Yes! Thanks little toad!" Naruto thanked.

"Don't worry blondie!" he replied.

Then came the epic battle! Things were getting serious!

After some time Garra poked his body out from the head of the demon.

"I TOLD YOU! STAY OUT OF MY WAY!" Garra growled loudly.

Naruto jumped on the sand demon and gave it a good crack when he landed.

Next, he sprinted towards Garra and gave him a hard and bone breaking punch to the head.

That didn't work, but he was going to try his best.

He looked over at Sasuke and the others. When he looked at Sakura and Ariama's faces, they were at least a step closer to death.

"I DON'T THINK SO YOU BIG DEMON!" Naruto shrieked.

He ran faster than the wind and knocked his head against Garra's.

"N-Naruto!" Sasuke managed to say.

Naruto's head started bleeding and so did Garra's.

When they both fell, Sasuke managed to get the girls to safety.

Ariama's head lit up when that red diamond thing started glowing.

"Huh? What's that-" Sasuke began to touch her forehead when she woke up.

Tamari had left with Garra and the two carried Ariama and Sakura back to town.

Sasuke looked down at Ariama who was looking off in the distance and asked, "What's that red diamond thing on your forehead?"

"Hmm? I don't know." she replied.

"Oh." he sighed.

When the Anbu black ops went to check on the Hokage, he was dead.

 **THE NEXT DAY:**

Everyone woke up and wore black robes and left for the funeral of the third Hokage.

Ariama looked down, everyone was down, even the worst of rivals.

When they all got there, Konohamaru was crying.

Ariama crouched down and put her arm around Konohamaru, "It's okay, everyone dies doing something heroic."

Konohamaru grasped his arms around her and cried some more.

After the moment of silence was over, everyone took a white rose and set it in front of the picture of the Hokage, remembering how he'd helped them.

It started raining and some said, "Even the Heavens cry."

Everyone solemnly looked up and saw rays of sun peek through the gray clouds.

After the Hokage died, he left more burning fires behind, for one day they will avenge his death.

Orochimaru could've died with him, but he didn't because the chakra remaining within the Hokage was gone.

But his hands were bruised, permanently, and he could not make any more hand signs for jutsus.

Though the rest of the week, everyone was working hard to repair the village.

 **ONE WEEK LATER:**

Ariama was in the hospital getting a check-up when the door burst open.

"Hi guys." she greeted her friends.

"You feeling okay?" Sakura and Naruto asked.

"Yeah, just my neck, the rest is fine." she replied.

Just then the door burst open again, this time a young girl stepped in.

"Ari? You okay?" she asked.

"Huh? Who are you?" everyone asked, except Kakashi, he was gaping at her.

"Oh she's my cousin, her name is Kayame, she's a Jonin." Ariama explained.

"Ooh, so uh...how old is she?" Kakashi whispered in Ariama's ear.

"Uh...What?" she asked confusedly.

"She sorta looks like you Ari." Naruto observed.

"Yeah, her hair isn't long or has highlights but it's in a ponytail, and her face." Sakura nodded.

The nurse was carrying in a cup of water and it was spilling everywhere.

Kayame walked forward and almost slipped and fell but Kakashi caught her and gazed into her eyes.

They both stared for five minutes...STRAIGHT!

"Uh guys?" the kids said waving their hands in between their heads.

"Oh! Sorry." Kakashi blushed.

"It's okay, but uh thanks for rescuing my fall." Kayame blushed in response.

Kayame sat next Ariama and they talked for what seemed like hours.

Everyone was all ears and was listening to all the interesting stuff they said.

"So did you finish that mission?" Ariama asked.

"Like I'm fishin'! Yep I did, I also brought the picture book I found in Grandma's house." Kayame replied.

Everyone climbed onto the bed and looked at the book, it was a scrapbook.

"Oh come on! My friends are here! I'm gonna be so embarrassed!" Ariama shyly buried her face in her hands.

"Hehe! Look there's a picture of you and Sakura splashing water on each other!" Kayame pointed to a picture.

Sakura peered over Ariama's shoulder and gushed, "Aw! That's cute!"

Ariama looked back and saw Sasuke staring as if he was about to kiss someone.

She smiled and turned around, "Any others?"

"OOH!" Kayame sneaking-ly turned the book around and showed the others.

"OOH!" everyone except Sasuke gushed.

"Um...THAT IS NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!" Sasuke yelled closing the book.

Ariama quickly took the book and opened it to the page they were gushing at.

"What the?! Did you add this one too?!" Ariama yelled.

It was a picture of Sasuke and Ariama sitting on the front steps of the Ninja Preschool and had their arms around each other.

Though it was taken when Sasuke still had the Uchiha clan.

"This is embarrassing." Sasuke and Ariama sighed.

Everyone laughed then went outside.

"I'm hungry!" Naruto whined.

"Well, what does froggy have to say?" Sakura smiled looking down at his froggy little pouch.

"Well, I may be able to get us some food but I dunno about Kakashi sensei and Kayame." Naruto sighed.

"It's okay, I'll get us food on the me." Kakashi smiled leaning towards Kayame.

They both smiled until the others stepped in, "Ahem?!"

"Oh sorry." they both blushed.

"Okay! Time to makes things clear! KAKASHI SENSEI HAS A BIG CRUSH ON KAYAME!" Naruto yelled.

"OOH!" the others gushed.

Kayme looked shocked at Kakashi and he his face turned pale.

"Uh..." they both awkwardly said.

Later on the kids were spying on the two who were eating Ramen. But when one noodle string got closer and closer, they did too.

"Uh...I THINK THEY'RE GONNA KISS!" Ariama yelled.

Sasuke and Ariama also had the same situation going on, the noodle got closer and closer.

Kakashi and Kayame were surprisingly looking into each other's eyes while they got closer.

And then BAM! Kiss! World Star Hip Hop in Konoha what's up! (XD)

Sakura and Naruto gaped while Sasuke and Ariama had a little "situation" going on.

They quickly turned around and blushed different shades of pink!

"Uh Ari...OH MY GOODNESS!" Sakura screamed.

Kakashi and Kayame looked over and were horrified.

"That escalated!" Naruto whisper yelled.

 **SOME AWKWARD MOMENTS LATER...:**

"So since the places we stay in are demolished we'll be spending the night in the forest!" Kakashi happily cheered.

"Well, where will be sleeping?" Naruto asked.

"In tents of course, and as always, I'll be arranging you." Kakashi explained.

Kayame smiled and said, "Can I arrange the first "couple" please?"

Everyone, except Kakashi, blushed.

"Be my guest!" he beamed.

"Okay, Sasuke and Ariama in tent one!" she happily shouted, hopping with delight.

Sasuke and Ariama looked at each other and weakly smiled.

"Uh...Guess we should get ready?" Ariama shyly said.

"And then Sakura and Naruto." Kakashi finished.

"Wait! Then that means you two will be sleeping together! Laugh now huh?!" Naruto giggled.

They both stopped laughing and blushed again.

Ariama and the others smirked.

"Oh well, enough playing around get ready." Kayame said pushing them away.

They all laughed as they headed for the stream of water to get ready.

"Be right back! I have to change into my sleeping kimono!" Ariama said running off.

"Wait for me!" Sakura yelled.

The boys changed on the top of the hill, meaning that the girls were beneath them and they were above them.

Naruto looked over and giggled, "OOH, look! Sasuke!"

"What do you-" Sasuke said indifferently until he saw what was beneath them.

He stood there, no expression, until Naruto threw some water under his feet and he slipped and fell.

Ariama was untying her hair until he fell on her.

"UGH! Huh? EEK!" she shrieked.

"WHAT THE HECK SASUKE!" she shrieked pushing him away.

Naruto was so caught up in laughing that he didn't notice himself falling onto Sakura.

"OW! What the..? GAH!" she shrieked.

Sakura's shrieks were louder so Kakashi and Kayame ran out to see...TWO GUYS ON TWO GIRLS!

"Uh...This does not look like what you think...!" they all nervously laughed.

"I think we got off to a bad start. Wow Ari, you're dumber than I expected." Kayame scoffed.

Ariama got off and the rest of the night was a total chaotic event.

Finally after some laugh out loud moments, they went sleep.

Ariama and Sasuke couldn't sleep they kept talking to each other.

'For once in my life, I'm feeling happy around others.' Sasuke happily thought to himself,

"So, any interests?" Ariama asked, folding her arms behind her back.

"Not many, just training." Sasuke replied turning around.

Ariama yawned at turned around to face him, "From what I saw, when my cousin said we two were gonna sleep together, were you blushing?"

Sasuke's eyes grew wide, "W-why are you asking me that?"

"I dunno." she shrugged.

"So anyway, changing the subject here, do you like anyone?" Sasuke asked,

"Why would you wanna know?" she smirked.

"Just asking." he replied, laying flat on his stomach.

"Okay." she said.

After more talking they went sleep.

 **THE NEXT DAY:**

"RISE AND SHINE CHICKENS!" Kayame and Kakashi yelled.

"GAH!" everyone screamed jumping up.

"Oh, it's them great." Ariama grunted falling back on her futon.

"Come on wake up!" Sakura urged.

"Fine, just give me a moment to change...ALONE!" Ariama eyeballed everyone.

"O...Kay..?" Naruto replied.

She headed down the hill to the place they'd changed yesterday and changed.

Meanwhile Naruto was discussing his plans for the afternoon.

"SO WE SHOULD HOLD A SEXY JUTSU CONTEST!" Naruto exclaimed.

"What's that?" Kayame asked.

"It's this!" Naruto replied, eagerly turning himself into a naked young girl with blond locks.

"AH!" she shouted, pounding her fist on his head.

"Not, on, your, life!" Sasuke muttered.

"Me too." Sakura nodded.

Ariama came back and asked, "So? What are we- OH MY HOKAGE! WHAT THE HECK NARUTO!"

"Hehe, sorry, we're holding a sexy jutsu contest, though these people here are too chicken to do it." Naruto teased.

Everyone made a face at him and yelled, "OH YEAH?! WE'LL DO IT!"

"How 'bout Ariama?" Sasuke asked.

"Uh...sure I guess?" she shrugged.

"Since I just went, hmm...YOUR TURN KAKASHI SENSEI!" Naruto eagerly yelled.

"Uh...This may scar me for life but, here goes nothing!" Kakashi whispered.

There, stood a young women with gray-ish hair and a mask, shorts, and a sharinegan, not to forget that book of his.

Ariama took one look and screamed her head off, "EEK! TURN BACK! TURN BACK! TURN BACK!"

"Wow never knew this would scare someone, eh oh well." Kakashi shrugged and turned back to his original form.

"Wait I have a question! If the girls do it...will we be guys?" Kayame asked.

"I guess, yeah." Naruto shrugged.

"That'll be weird." Ariama and Sakura said.

"Okay...Ariama next!" Kakashi picked.

"Wait...NO WAY!" Ariama shook her head.

"You said you would so do it!" Sakura laughed.

Ariama growled then sighed and did it.

"First of all, I need a Shadow Clone." she explained.

"Why do need those?" Sasuke asked.

"The clone will be the guy me, and me well the...YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!" Ariama shyly shouted.

"Okay, so begin." Sakura grinned.

She sighed again then did it.

"OH MY RAMEN!" Naruto yelled.

"What the...You look like Kakashi sensei!...Sort of." Sasuke examined.

"Wait, do I sound different too?" both of the clones said.

"SHE SOUNDS SEXY! WAIT NO! THAT CAME OUT WRONG!" Naruto embarrassingly yelled.

"Uh...I'm gonna change back now." Ariama blinked.

'Man, that was SOMETHING I saw...Was she almost naked?' Sasuke and Naruto thought to themselves.

Her...uh...sexy for was gone but the guy one stayed.

"You look weird, change back!" Sakura shouted.

"Okay...geez...too much for you?" Ariama teased.

Sakura's face turned red and she slapped her face, "DON'T SAY THAT!"

"Ow...That hurt." Ariama's guy version whimpered.

Soon after she had poofed back.

"Done! Hmm...I challenge my cousin next!" Ariama evilly laughed.

Kayame snapped to attention and sighed, "Fine."

"HEHEHE!" Ariama and Kakashi giggled rubbing their hands together.

Kayame and the others looked at them with a disgusted look and then she began.

When she transformed, Pervy Sage came out from the corner of the forest.

When he took one look at her he lost it, "HOT MAMA!"

Kakashi got angry and gave him one heck of a beating!

Then when he was finished Kayame looked pleased with him.

Pervy Sage leaned over to his shoulder and whispered, "You like her don't you?"

"Yes, now shut up before I give you another round!" Kakashi replied.

"Okay next I choose...Sasuke "someone's" groom!" she giggled.

Ariama and Sasuke blushed again then he stepped up.

"Look I don't want to do it-" Sasuke began telling but Naruto cut him off.

"JUST DO IT! CHICKEN!" he teased.

Sasuke looked at him and yelled, "I'll show you who's chicken!"

Ariama and Sakura facepalmed themselves and shook their heads saying the same thing, "This is gonna turn out bad."

"So...?" Sasuke said.

"OH GOSH! TURN BACK! TURN BACK!" Ariama ran towards him pushing him off balance.

"Okay...MPFHSH!" he replied, when he tried to say the other he accidently got nudged on the back and fell towards Ariama.

"MPHM!" Ariama muffled.

The rest looked at what was happening and started laughing to death! Rolling around on the ground.

Sasuke and Ariama got p gave each other smirks, then pushed the others to each other.

"PAYBACK!" they both yelled, pushing Kakashi towards Kayame.

Sasuke had to take his mask off in the making of that, so he pushed him and then took it off while falling forward.

Next Ariama kicked Naruto's butt towards Sakura.

"How 'bout now?!" they laughed.

Sakura wasn't kissing Naruto but she had fallen on him...close enough right?

"RESEARCH!" Pervy Sage yelled taking good looks at everyone.

"So like him." Ariama groaned lowering her eyes at him.

 **SOMEWHERE IN THE VILLAGE:**

"So, you'll be leaving in a week huh?" Ariama asked kicking her legs back and forth.

Kayame's eyed saddened, "Aw, it's okay, you have Kakashi he's a nice guy, he'll look after you."

"Yeah, but...I've never spent this much time with someone from my clan." Ariama replied.

"I'll be back, Izakami's honor." Kayame proudly smiled putting her hand on her heart.

Ariama broke out in tears, "Why did I have to be the one without parents! I can't even see my family my clan for a day! the next day they leave!"

Everyone on the other side sighed sadly, "Poor Ari."

Kayame turned her face around, "Your friends, they give you love, comfort, and courage. They're like family."

Sasuke's ears pounced and those words kept echoing in his head.

"But...but..." Ariama sniffed.

"But nothing, I'll be back from the Sound Village in no time." Kayame smiled.

Kakashi looked over frantically and swept Kayame off her feet.

"What the-?!" Kayme shouted.

"It's okay I have to talk to you for a bit, in private." Kakashi explained.

"Oh okay." she sighed, heart still pounding.

Once they had landed he asked, "Why are you going to the Sound Village."

"Mission. Some scoundrels are killing villagers from the Leaf." Kayame replied.

"Hmm, I'll be accompanying you." Kakashi decided.

"Wait why?" Kayame asked.

"Those marks on Ariama, that could be you, and I...I...I don't want that to happen to you." Kakashi softly said.

Meanwhile down by the hill Ariama sat alone crying.

She curled up her fist and pounded the ground, "WHY DOES IT HAVE TO BE ME?!"

Her hand had made a flame pattern when she hit the ground.

"Huh? Am I blind or was that actually a flame pattern?" Naruto said scratching his head.

Sasuke went over and sat down next to her, "You okay?"

"Why would you wanna know?" Ariama sniffed and turned around.

"Cause you're my comrade and you've saved me, saved us, many times." Sasuke explained indifferently.

Her heartbeat went by fast, her stomach had butterflies floating with joy.

"Well, I guess I'm fine, just living without your parents, since birth, is a bit traumatizing." Ariama sadly sniffed once more.

"DON'T YA WORRY! THE FUTURE HOKAGE WILL ALWAYS BE BY YOUR SIDE!" Naruto gleefully cheered as he gave her a hug from the back.

The all joined in for a group hug, except Sasuke but Ariama managed to pull him in.

Kakashi and Kayame looked pleased with them, "You've done great Kakashi."

"Gee, thanks." Kakashi shyly scratched his head.

 **THE NEXT DAY:**

"Hey Ari wake up!" a familiar voice called.

"Huh? Oh it's you Kayame, what do you want?" Ariama lazily replied throwing a pillow.

"I got the book you were hoping to get one day!" she replied catching the pillow.

"What? What book?" Ariama asked blinking confusedly.

"The Izakami's Clan Book!" Kayame happily squealed.

"WAIT WHAT?! THAT BOOK IS SACRED! IT'S SUPPOSED TO BE KEPT IN THE IZAKAMI SHRINE!" Ariama yelled, grabbing Kayame by her collar and shaking her.

"Grandma Imi let me see it for a bit." Kayame replied.

"Oh, phew!" Ariama sighed cleaning the sweat off her forehead.

"Here ya go!" Kayame tossed the book to Ariama's hands.

"EASY EASY! It's our clan's book!" Ariama scowled.

"Wow, Kakashi has changed ya hasn't he?" Kayame said, folding her arms and leaning against the wall.

"Did I hear my name being called?" Kakashi said, strolling into the room with a bouquet of roses.

"Huh? What are those for?" Ariama and Kayame asked.

"They're for you, I think a "special someone" left them for ya." Kakashi smirked.

Ariama blushed.

Sakura ran into the room all out of breath, and also with a bouquet of flowers.

"What's up with you?" Ariama asked.

"I-HUH-Give me a second here...Okay, I found these flowers on Kayame's bed!" Sakura yelled.

"Huh? Let me see them." Kayame stepped forward and picked the bouquet of flowers and read the note.

Soon after Sasuke and Naruto were also in the case.

"So...who gave you those roses?" Sasuke asked, trying to sound as if he wasn't the one who left them for her.

"I dunno, but they remind me of your hand writing." Ariama examined.

"Well, it might be him." Naruto teased.

"Shut up loser." Sasuke indifferently said to him.

Ariama raised her eyebrow and looked at him suspiciously.

"What you don't think he's right do you?" Sasuke asked, sort of freaking out.

She got out of her morning daze and smiled, "Nevermind. Whoever gave me these, it's really wonderful of them, I wish I could see them."

'You're looking at him right now.' Sasuke thought with a smile.

"So, I'll be outside training for new better jutsus and stuff for my Kekai Genkai." Ariama said, hopping out of bed and taking out her clothes.

"Can we watch?" Sakura asked.

"Sure." Ariama replied without turning around.

 **FEW MOMENTS LATER:**

"Okay first one, No No Messeji." Ariama read to herself.

"What's that?" Naruto asked.

"It's a special way to send messages to other people with your brain." Ariama explained.

"COOL! We can totally use that in battle!" Sakura squealed.

"Yeah but it also says that it only works on others if they have Kekai Genkai, or an eye ability." Kayame explained.

That burst their bubbles fast, except for Sasuke's.

"Okay let me see, can I use Sasuke for demonstration?" Ariama asked.

Sasuke stepped up and asked, "How are you gonna do it?"

"Well it says here to be in a quiet place, maintain your chakra amount that you use on your Kekai Genkai, then focus it on your hand." Ariama explained.

"Then put that hand other the person's head and there you have it!" Kayame concluded.

"Okay, then I need everyone to be quiet." Ariama ordered.

Everyone stepped back and watched in awe.

She slowly focused her chakra on her hand, then put the hand on Sasuke's head.

'It's so soft, just like last time.' Sasuke thought.

"No No Messeji!" Ariama yelled.

The compass rose star had turned gray-ish and then she put it to the test.

"Okay I'll just say one simple thing in my head then you say something back in your head." Ariama explained.

Her brain transmitted a message, *HELLO*

Sasuke tried and sent, *HEY*

"It works!" Ariama cheered.

"But there is one more thing you don't know, The No No Messeji can be used on enemies, only by a Izakami born person." Kayame explained.

"Man, Izakami's are smart!" Naruto awed.

"Hmm, I guess I could try to use the message technique on the ones without Kekai Genkai." Ariama suggested.

"No! It'll be more damaging to your health and brain." Kayame warned.

"Then again, there are fees you must pay." Naruto glumly said.

"So, I have the most chakra in my group, including Naruto." Ariama stated.

"Well, don't blame me when you go to heaven." Kayame shrugged.

"Whatever." Ariama mumbled.

She had Sakura and Naruto stand up, next she sat in a criss-cross position and closed her eyes.

"No No Messeji!" she shouted.

"What the.." Kayame muttered looking up, astonished.

Ariama's eyes were bright with white light and her hair was flowing.

"Now that's weird." Kakashi mumbled.

Ariama's hands had the compass rose sign, which were also shining, and she put those hands on their foreheads.

After that rare phenomenon she turned back.

Kakashi and Kayame quickly ran to her, "You okay?"

"Yeah, I feel the same." Ariama said.

"What? Now that's what I call impossible." Kayame responded.

"Well does it work huh? Huh? Huh?" Naruto asked, hopping around Ariama.

"Okay okay! Calm down! Okay everyone at the same time okay?" Ariama said.

"Okay!" Naruto exclaimed, hugging her tight.

"Oh okay, please let go now...I CAN'T BREATHE!" Ariama said, almost being suffocated.

"Yes ma'am!" Naruto nodded.

She smiled and transmitted a message to each of their heads.

*DO YOU THINK KAKASHI WILL ASK OUT KAYAME?* she transmitted.

Sakura transmitted, *OF COURSE! HE HAS THE HOTS FOR HER!*

Naruto snickered and transmitted, *OH MAN! THIS SHOULD BE USED WHEN WE NEED TO TALK IN PRIVATE!*

Sasuke just sat there and transmitted, *ISN'T THAT THEIR BUISNESS?*

* * *

(OOPS! I accidently hit line breaks! Just pretend it isn't there!)

Naruto transmitted, *HEHE! WHO CARES!*

Kakashi interrupted their little brain convo and said, "Are you guys done yet?"

"Yeah, anyway, this next one is even cooler!" Ariama squealed with excitement.

"What is it?" Naruto asked impatiently.

"Hold up, it's called the Kenkō/ Dōryoku Dentatsu." Ariama replied.

"Huh?" Sasuke said.

"Kenko means health and Doryoku means power, Dentatsu means transfer." Ariama translated.

"So, it means you can transfer power and health to another like No No Messeji?" Sasuke and Kakashi said at the same time.

"Yep." Ariama nodded.

"That's actually pretty good too, but how will you know when they fell pain?" Sakura asked.

"The person, one of the Izakami, will feel it on their body. Such as if Naruto were to get cut in the leg, I would feel it and give him half my health and chakra, if needed." Ariama explained.

"Pretty convenient if you ask me, so will you give us a mark or something?" Sasuke asked.

Ariama nodded, "Step up, even you sensei."

Kakashi looked up and pointed at himself, "Me?"

She put her hands on her hips and said, "No your grandma, I said yes you too!"

Kakashi put his arms up and said, "Alright no need to be hasty."

Ariama did a hand sign and chanted, "Kenko/Doryoku Dentatsu!"

A wisp of chakra was at her finger tips as she touched each against their heads.

"But this also comes with a warning. If you hurt yourself too much, I'll be giving away a lot of my health and my power, so use it wisely. Ariama explained.

"Got it." Sakura nodded.

"Ooh! Look! I guess when you learn these techniques the Time Eye changes it's name." Kayame said looking into the book.

"What is it called." Naruto asked, peering over Ariama's shoulder.

"It's called the Izakami-Me a.k.a Densetsu no pawā aizu, which means Legendary Power Eyes." Kayame said, reading straight from the book.

"There is one more, but you need to be at least 16 or older to this one." Kakashi said looking over her shoulder.

"Which one? Which one!" they all chanted.

"It's called Yameru." Kayame replied.

"Wait Yameru means stop...so what does that do?" Naruto said.

"It takes incredible amount of chakra, it can stop ANYTHING. All you have to is concentrate on that thing, then do the hand sign and chant. and BAM you've stopped it!" Kayame explained.

"How will that help?" Sasuke rolled his eyes.

*HONESTLY I DUNNO WHY ARIAMA LIKES HIM SO MUCH, GUESS SHE'S UNDER HIS VOODOO TOO.* Naruto accidently transmitted to everyone.

Sasuke, Ariama, and Sakura all stared at him with ugly expressions.

Ariama gulped and accidently transmitted, *I HOPE HE DOESN'T FIND OUT!*

Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura stared at her.

"Why are they all staring?" Kakashi and Kayame cocked their heads.

"Did you transmit that Naruto and Ariama?" Sakura asked.

"Uh...Maybe..?" they both replied awkwardly.

"Um, how do we get rid of this? It's even transmitting our thoughts!" Naruto asked.

"Just say; Nō messējingu o teishi, meaning stop brain messaging, and do the hand sign." Kayame explained.

"Man the sun has already set because of this, but it was fun." Sakura sighed looking towards the horizon.

"Yeah I agree. Anyway lets head home." Ariama yawned.

As they walked _home_ Ariama kept talking about the roses she had gotten.

"Well, I'm not being too compassionate but those were the BEST roses by far. And those are the favorite well uh flower shrubs that grow. Someone must know me way more than I told anyone." Ariama suspiciously looked around.

Sasuke quickly stood stiff.

"Hmm, Nō messējingu o teishi!" she chanted.

Everyone looked at her.

'Hmm, it may be Sasuke.' she thought.

As everyone said good bye Ariama gave one hug to each of them then left.

"She reminds me of her mother." Kayame said.

"How do you know? Do you have some type of aging jutsu?" Kakashi asked.

"No silly! My grandmother told me that her mother was impatient but VERY kind and compassionate, and her husband, Ariama's father was lucky to have her as his wife." Kayame explained.

"Hmm, ha! You're right." Kakashi chuckled.

 **IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT:**

Ariama couldn't sleep, she kept tossing and turning in her bed.

 _NIGHTMARE:_

 _"NO MOTHER!" ARIAMA YELLS AS A BIG FOX DEMON SLASHES HIS LONG NAILS THROUGH HER._

 _"I'LL GET REVENGE YOU MONSTER!" SHE GROWLS, RUNNING WITH HER SWORD BY HER SIDE._

 _NARUTO AND THE OTHERS COME IN THE WAY, EVERYONE SHE KNOWS._

 _"MOVE!" SHE SHOUTS._

 _"NO, WE WON'T LET YOU PASS!" THEY SAID, STICKING THEIR ARMS OUT AND TALKING IN A ZOMBIE LIKE VOICE._

 _END OF NIGHTMARE:_

Ariama starts sleepwalking.

She picks up her sword and forges it.

She runs out into the middle of then night and is about to start slashing.

But since Naruto woke up because of the sound he looks out and see's a dark black power thing bringing Sasuke out from his window to the ground.

"Move Sasuke!" she yelled in her sleep.

"FOR THE LOVE OF-WHAT THE HECK?!" Sakura shouts out the window.

Sakura runs out trying to save Sasuke.

Too bad for her because Ariama throws a ninja star at her, which cuts a deep cut through her left arm.

Naruto runs out shakes her uncontrollably.

"SNAP OUT OF IT WILL YA?!" he shouts in her ear.

"AH!" Ariama screams.

She then falls.

"What the heck was that?" everyone mutters.

"Oh well, for now lets go back to sleep." Sakura yawns.

"Yeah." Naruto agrees.

"Well she'll have to stay with one of us." Sasuke says before they leave.

"Hmm, I'll take her in, she won't be confused about where she is." Sakura volunteers.

"Okay, bye." they both say.


	14. Chapter 14

The next morning when everyone woke up, they saw the lines on Ariama's neck were growing longer and closer to each other.

 **BREAKFAST BATTLES:**

"I'm hungry!" Naruto wailed.

"What do you think? Everyone is." Kayame yawned.

"When is Ariama gonna wake up?" Sakura asked.

Ariama was already awake, tying her hair up and then heading downstairs.

"Uh...Why are you guys in my house?" Ariama asked looking at them.

"You're in my house silly." Sakura replied.

"Oh, well I guess your mom headed out to get stuff, well guess I'll be making the breakfast for today!" Ariama cracked her knuckles.

"Finally!" Naruto exclaimed.

Kayame and Kakashi suspiciously looked at Ariama's neck lines and how they had gotten closer.

Ariama got real annoyed by this and said, "Mind the eyes?"

"Oh sorry." they both apologized at the same time.

"So you noticed it too huh?" Kayame whispered.

"Yep, they've been there since the final rounds for the Chunine Exams." Kakashi muttered.

"Yeah, what do you think it is." Kakashi replied.

"Hmm, I don't know but I'll tell you when we head out for our mission." Kayame replied.

Sasuke was carefully thinking to himself about the curse mark and Itachi.

In a flash breakfast were served!

"SOUP'S ON EVERYBODY!" Ariama yelled in delight.

Without a question or answer, everyone began stuffing their faces.

"Gotta hand it to ya, you're pretty good with cooking." Kakashi said, stuffing his face to the brim.

"Eh, guess it's in my genes, or because I've picked up these traits without parents around. Ah the art of procrastinating." Ariama sighed.

They giggled at her joke then finished up their meal and headed out to their duties.

"Hey where are you going?" Sasuke asked as she made her way to the doorway.

"Oh uh me? Nothing, nothing much. Just gonna practice some more jutsu's from my clan book." Ariama replied flashing him a smile.

"Oh okay." he said indifferently.

She sprinted out the door as if her hair was on fire.

Everyone was spying on her. This isn't the way she normally acted except when she was late for something.

They followed her outside to the fields. Even though they were supposed to be going on a mission with Kakashi and were supposed to be getting ready.

"Hmm, the Chief Sukamai Izakami was the one who stared our clan in the Leaf. Legend has it, he has granted his powers to his (150x) granddaughter." Ariama read.

"Woah! Is that true?" Naruto asked.

"Yep it is, now come out of hiding you three." Ariama replied.

Sakura and Naruto had come out of hiding but one still didn't.

"You're not fooling me Sasuke come on out." Ariama shouted indifferently.

'How did she know? Only the Hyuga clan can see if there are others around by their Byakugan.' Sasuke thought.

Ariama was getting tired and chanted, "No no Messeji!"

"Huh? Oh right that cool Izakami trick." Naruto remembered.

*SASUKE COME ON OUT, I'M GETTING ANNOYED BY THIS.* she transmitted.

"Okay fine you got me." he said at last.

"Hmm, that's strange, there's a page missing, and has...BLOOD MARKS?!" Ariama screeched in fright.

"The heck?! We'll have to tell Kakashi sensei about this then." Naruto thoughtfully explained his idea.

"I think they're gonna be back any moment soon so lets just go back and get ready." Sakura said.

"Yeah, you're right." Ariama nodded.

As they proceeded home, Ariama couldn't stop looking at the blood marks,

'These look a lot like my blood marks.' she thought.

"You alright Ari?" Naruto asked, glancing over his shoulder.

"Huh? Um yeah. I'm alright." she nodded, still not taking her eyes off the page.

"Hmm, okay." Naruto squinted his eyes at her.

They had gotten to the front porch of Sakura's house when they met up with Kakashi.

"Hey Kakashi Sensei!" Naruto yelled waving towards him.

"Oh hi Naruto." he replied.

Kayame was twisting her leg and had her arms behind her back, looking at the ground.

Kakashi looked over and gave her smile then said, "I'll be right back."

They all nodded but they all thought the same thing, 'SOMETHING SMELLS FISHY!'

Sakura nodded at Ariama and she nodded at the other two boys.

They all softly whispered, "No No Messeji!"

*ALL RIGHT FOLLOW ME!* Ariama transmitted.

The rest nodded and followed her.

They had been lurking behind Kakashi and Kayame for a while before they all hid in one place.

*WELL THIS IS ONE SURPRISING SIGHT* Sakura transmitted.

Kakashi was giving Kayame a hug and whispered, "I'll be back before you know it."

"Don't hurt yourself, and remember...I love you." Kayame softly whispered back.

*OH MY GOSH! DID YOU HEAR THAT?!* Naruto frantically transmitted.

Kayame shot a stern look at the tree they were spying from and threw a kunai.

"GAH!" everyone yelled as they fell.

"Oh my goodness! YOU GUYS WERE WATCHING?!" Kayame shouted.

"HEHEHEHE! You tell us what you guys were doing!" Naruto sinisterly shouting.

"Uh...You kids are too young to know!" Kakashi nervously scratched the back of his head.

"Spit it out!" Sakura urged.

"Ugh, fine you caught us." Kayame face palmed herself.

"KNEW IT! YOU LIKE EACH OTHER!" Naruto, Sakura, and Ariama gushed hopping around holding hands.

"This is way embarrassing since the time she barfed on me." Kayame sighed and face palmed herself.

"Any way lets just be on our way to the mission we're supposed to handle." Kakashi changed the subject.

The others however kept giggling amongst themselves.

 **AFTER A LONG DAY OF TOTALLY USELESS MISSION WORK:**

"Well, we've figured out what's behind the curtains of Kakashi and Kayame, but have you ever wondered..?" Naruto trailed off.

"Wondered what?" Sasuke asked.

"What's behind Kakashi sensei's face!" Naruto creepily whispered with a light under his face.

"AH!" Sakura and Ariama yelled in horror and punched him down to the ground.

"Please, this is lame. After today's mission, I'm out." Sasuke replied indifferently and began walking off.

"What if he has lips..." Naruto sneaking-ly whispered.

Sasuke stopped, frozen in his tracks.

"...Like a blimp!" Naruto finished.

Sasuke frantically heard him and began thinking of Kakashi taking off his mask with blimp lips!

"Or buck teeth!" Naruto added.

That did it! Sasuke was shaking like and alarm clock!

They all gave in and tried to sneak a look but couldn't cause something would come up right when he started to take off his mask!

 **FIRST TRY!: NARUTO'S PLAN...**

"This is kinda weird." Kakashi said looking down at the bowl of steaming hot Ramen.

"Well, s-s-since you're being so great of a s-s-s-sensei, we thought we'd treat you to Ramen on us!" Naruto stammered.

"Well, that's very polite of you." Kakashi smiled.

He took his chopsticks and was ready to take off his mask.

Everyone was drinking out of their cups, and were sternly looking at him with sort of a psycho look.

Ino and her gang came in, "HEY SASUKE!"

All three turned around angry and began beating the heck out of each of them.

When Kakashi was finished he saw this;

Sakura spreading Ino's face into a smile gesture.

Naruto pulling Chow Gee's hair.

Shikamaru standing there all confused.

Sasuke pulling Ino's and Chow's arms.

Ariama peeking up from Sasuke's arms and pinching Chow's cheeks and pulling Ino's hair.

"Uh..." Kakashi muttered.

"SO FAST...!" they all gasped.

 **SECOND TRY!: ARIAMA'S PLAN...**

Ariama planned to have Kakashi over at her and do a classic game of Truth or Dare! (DUN DUN DUN!)

Everyone got into their pajamas and were all ready to play.

"Okay...Truth or Dare Kakashi sensei...?!" everyone sinisterly said.

"Um...dare?" he picked.

Without passing a second they all yelled, "WE DARE YOU TO TAKE OFF YOUR MASK!"

Kakashi was reaching over to his face to do so but Kayame interrupted.

"Hey! Have you seen my kimono anywhere?" she asked.

Ariama got up like an angry bull and slapped her...K.O!

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR?!" Kayame growled.

"Wrong timing pal!" the rest shouted beating her.

Kakashi was done with his dare and replied, "All done, who's next?"

They all grunted laying upside down.

 **THRID TRY!: SAKURA'S PLAN...**

"Well, in the Haruno family, this day is held for a special occasion; The Love Festival!" Sakura lied.

"Huh?" Kakashi said suspiciously.

"Whatever, forget it just hand these flowers to Kayame and lean in for a kiss for the festival to be complete." Naruto butted in.

Ariama ran by with a bouquet of flowers.

Kakashi took them and walked over to Kayame, stuffed them in her hands and leaned in for a kiss...

"OH MY GOSH! HAI SASUKE!" Ino screamed jumping onto Sasuke's back.

By then the kiss was done.

"YOU PIECE OF CRAP!" they all scowled them and beat them up again.

 **FOURTH AND FINAL TRY!: SASUKE'S PLAN...**

"Lets just give in and tell him and ask him to show us." Sasuke explained.

"WHAT?!" Sakura, Ariama, and Naruto shrieked.

"Well? We always fail our other attempts so lets try this instead." Sasuke shrugged.

They all sighed, "Oh well."

"If it doesn't work you owe me unlimited bowls of Ramen!" Naruto betted.

Sasuke ignored him and went up to Kakashi and asked, "What's behind your mask?"

"You wanna know what's behind my mask?" Kakashi asked, peeking at the four curious faces.

"Yeah." they all replied.

"Well, why didn't you just say so in the first place?" Kakashi casually replied.

"DOES THAT MEAN YOU'LL SHOW US?!" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, I mean what's the big deal?" Kakashi shrugged.

They all looked in and got up in Kakashi's bubble.

He reached for his mask and said, "Behind this mask.."

They all gazed in closer and repeated, "Behind that mask..."

"IS ANOTHER MASK!" Kakashi cheered taking off his mask and showing another one.

Kayame appeared out of her Invisible Flames jutsu and chuckled, "That'll teach them!"

Naruto and the others fell to their knees and shouted, "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! WHAT THE HECK KIND OF ENDING IS THAT?!"

 **LATER THAT NIGHT:**

"Man I am tired!" Ariama yawned and stretched her arms.

"Me too." Sakura nodded falling back on her bed.

Ariama looked out her window and saw in the distance a blond haired kid running up to where it seemed Ariama's cousin stayed.

"What is it Ari?" Sakura asked looking out the window next to her.

"Look! I think that's Naruto!" Ariama observed putting a hand above her eyebrows.

"Come on!" Sakura whisper shouted taking her arms and fleeing into the darkness of the night.

From afar three lonely figures in black capes with red clouds looked at them.

"Look Kisami, there she goes the jinchuriki of three powers." Itachi whispered.

"Yeah, no wonder Yukamaru was SO obsessed on killing her and forgot all the rest." Kisami responded.

"You guys shut up. She not your priority but mine so stay the hell out of it." Yukamaru growled at them.

"Geez, okay don't need be to so harsh." Kisami joked.

They all silently grunted.

"Okay I think we're closer to him if that really is him." Sakura said, looking at the little house over on the other side of town.

"Hmm, I think that is Naruto!" Ariama observed.

When they finally landed in their night kimonos they saw Naruto peeking in the house's window and giggling.

Sakura was ready to go all Godzilla on him! But Ariama quickly stepped in.

"Naruto what the hell are you doing?!" she whispered at him.

"Huh?! Oh I'm seeing why Kakashi sensei is over at Kayame's." Naruto giggled.

"Huh?!" Sakura and Ariama said quickly squishing their faces by Naruto's and looking in.

Inside, everything was normal, except one thing.

"So how was your day? Other than being spied on by the little ones." Kayame asked.

"Eh, nothing much, everything was normal though I did get into a fight with Gai." Kakashi replied.

"Him of all people?" Kayame sighed.

Then they could all hear water boiling, "Guess the remedy is finished."

"Remedy?" Sakura, Naruto, and Ariama said highly confused.

Kayame came over with some green tea looking remedy in a cup and put her arm under Kakashi's back helping him up out of his bed.

"So I'm not alone at doing research huh?" Pervy Sage lughed putting his big hands on the kids backs.

"Shush!" they all ushered at him.

Pervy Sage looked very perplexed so he took a look himself.

"Hello beautiful!" he whispered in delight.

Ariama clasped her hand over his mouth, still staring inside.

"Here, drink this. My mother used to make it." Kayame said lifting the cup up to his mouth.

"HOLY CRAP I THINK I'M GONNA POOP MY PANTS!" Naruto exclaimed quietly.

"Me too!" the rest agreed.

"Hmm?" Kayame and Kakashi said looking towards the window.

"DUCK!" Sakura whisper shouted.

"Must be our imaginations at work." Kayame said turning back to Kakashi.

Kakashi nodded and sipped the remedy from the cup.

"There you'll be fine now." Kayame smiled.

"Thanks, if I asked the kids for help one would be beating up the other, another would be thinking to himself, and the last one would sigh and sit down." Kakashi joked.

Sakura and Naruto got real angry by this and sprang up shouting, "WHO YOU CALLIN THAT?"

Ariama sighed and face palmed herself, "Great.'

Kayame annoyingly lowered her eyes and asked, "What the hell are you doing near my house?"

Naruto, Sakura, and Ariama smirked, "The better question is, what are YOU TWO doing?"

Kakashi and Kayame blushed and whispered, "Nothing."

"OOH!" everyone oohed.

Kakashi shook his head and Kayame hopelessly looked up at the ceiling.

"And, why is Kakashi sensei without his vest and shirt?" Ariama and the others smugly smiled and got up in her face.

Kayame replied chillingly, "Don't you see? It's freakin' hot in here so he decided to take them off."

"Yeah, but couldn't he do it ALONE?" everyone replied raising their smiles up to their eyes.

"Okay guys leave." Kakashi got up and shooed them off.

They all went away but giggled amongst each other.

 **THE NEXT DAY:**

"Oh man am I still tired!" Ariama yawned.

They rest stretched and yawned in response, "Us too."

Sasuke strolled over and asked, "Didn't get your sleep?"

"Nope, we were uh...busy spying on "someone"." they all snickered in response.

"Uh huh." he nodded his head.

Today was the last day Kayame was going to stay before she left.

"So, the Izakami clan lives here in the village, can't you just say with them?" Naruto asked Ariama.

"Nope, EVERY clan member has left to help out on all mission." Ariama replied.

"What's taking them so long?" Sakura tapped her foot impatiently.

"Hehehe, follow me.' Naruto chuckled.

Everyone shrugged and followed back to the place they first started...spying!

They asked Ariama to cast her Invisible Flames jutsu on them so they could stay hidden.

"Okay remember to NOT make a sound!" Ariama warned.

" it! I won't." they all replied.

Sasuke and Naruto went to the left side of the house and Sakura went with Ariama inside.

"Do you HAVE to leave?" Kakashi asked making his puppy eyes.

"Sorry but I gotta, Lady Tsunade gave me a mission I PROMISE I'll be back in two months." Kayame promised holding his hands. (forgot to write a chapter on Tsuande! Just pretend that all happened!)

"Eight weeks." Kakashi sighed.

"Have you ever seen Kakashi like this?" Sakura silently whispered.

"Nope." everyone replied.

"Well, have a VERY SAFE journey." he sighed with a weak smile.

"Don't be a baby like Ari, I SWEAR that I love you with all my heart that I'll come back SAFELY." she sternly yet happily pledged.

Ariama's face turned red with anger and she blasted off!

"WHO YOU CALLIN A BABY?!" she shouted.

"Alright that's it! Stop invading my privacy!" Kayame shouted back.

Kakashi shook his head and muttered, "Ah cousin love...it's hazardous."

"Okay fine, lets go already!" Naruto whined.

Kayame gave Kakashi one last hug then ran off.

Ariama smiled at Kakashi and asked, "So you do read Pervy Sage's books huh?"

Sakura snickered, "Perv."

Kakashi didn't reply but leaped off.

"Rude much?" Naruto said.

"I don't think so." Ariama giggled.

* * *

SOOOOOO! I hope you liked this not very well organized chapter of mine! XD Until next time...SEE YA!


	15. Chapter 15

After getting attacked by Itachi, Sasuke has been going to hospital again for some time now let's check on him...

 **THE ITCHING THOUGHT:**

Sakura and Ariama had been visiting Sasuke for sometime now but he hasn't been acting very great around them.

"Hmm, you must be hungry. Ari and I will go get food okay?" Sakura said finally looking up at Sasuke.

Once again Sasuke did not reply but Ariama did, "Okay...do you wanna tell us what you wanna eat?"

Sasuke put his arms behind his back and turned his head towards the window and didn't reply.

Sakura and Ariama shrugged left to go get food and Sasuke angrily thought to himself.

'Even after all that training it was NO use!' he fumingly thought.

 **SOME MINUTES PASS BY:**

After what seemed like forever, the girls were back with a basket of fruit.

"Want apples? Here I'll cut one for you." Sakura said reaching down for an apple and knife.

Naruto at the same point ran in and started shouting, "WHERE WERE YOU?!"

"Uh..." Ariama replied awkwardly.

"Oops..." Naruto replied sheepishly.

Sakura ignored him and kept cutting the apple into five pieces.

Naruto walked over to Ariama and she kept him occupied for sometime, well long enough for Sakura to cut the apple.

Sakura was all finished and handed Sasuke the plate of fruit but to her surprise he took it and flicked it across the room.

"What the..?!" Ariama shrieked.

'YOU SERIOUS YOU DUMBHEAD?!" Naruto screeched.

"Naruto I want you to fight me! Fight me now!" Sasuke ordered.

Everyone looked up and gulped.

"Uh...Sasuke has the cheese finally slipped off your cracker?" Naruto asked.

"SHUT UP AND FIGHT!" he ordered impatiently.

Naruto squinted his eyes at him in disbelief and finally said, "Okay, I was just waiting to kick your butt!"

Sakura and Ariama butted in, "Hey guys maybe later?"

Naruto and Sasuke took the heat outside where it really got messed up.

Sakura stood there trembling as she saw Sasuke kicking Naruto's butt out of the way.

"Great." Ariama mumbled.

Furthermore, they had already began using their Chidori and Rasengan.

Sakura and Ariama finally decided to step in.

As the girls ran outside they both noticed the guys power jumping towards each other with Chidori and Rasengan.

"STOP!" they both screamed interfering the match.

'Too late now!' Sasuke and Naruto thought.

Luckily Kakashi had dropped out of nowhere and had stopped both of them.

He grabbed Sasuke and threw him towards one of the electricity poles and Naruto toward Ariama.

"I got him!" she yelled catching him.

Then she scowled at him, "You crazy?! You could've killed yourself."

"Hn, what does it matter to you." Sasuke sneered behind her back.

Ariama turned around and shot back, "You wanna die before you even start?!"

He sneered once more then back flipped over a fence and walked away.

Sakura stood there and broke out in tears, "Why do they fight?"

"Guy business?" Ariama shrugged.

Naruto noticed the slight shakiness in their voices and muttered, "Sorry."

"For almost dying? Yeah apologize big time!" Ariama sighed.

Kakashi soon after ran looking for Sasuke hoping to give him a lecturing.

After a long search he took a break and found Sasuke leaping around.

"There you are." Kakashi sighed.

Soon after he had him tied up to a tree.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked.

"Look, you've got to stop this madness at once!" Kakashi shouted.

"But I need to train so I can get revenge for my clan!" Sasuke argued.

"I know but in the end what will that get you? It'll bring you blood and wounds nothing else." Kakashi explained.

"Hn! What does it matter to you?! YOU DON'T HOW IT FEELS LIKE!" Sasuke shouted.

"You're right I don't, but still it won't do us any good nor your clan." Kakashi said before leaping away.

Four Sound ninja were watching from afar and caught onto Sasuke before he left.

"Hey you kid!" they shouted.

Sasuke turned around and looked at them indifferently and asked, "What?"

"If you come with us you'll be way greater and powerful than here and that curse mark will be even easier to handle." a girl ninja responded.

He hesitated and looked at his mark, "Hn."

"Meet us by the border of the village if you decide to come we'll know if not then we know you don't seek true power." the big muscular one boomed before escaping with his team.

Ariama watched in the distance, "Not if I stop him first."

 **LATER THAT NIGHT AT ICHIRAKU'S:**

"Ah Ramen!" Naruto gleefully looked at the bowl of Ramen and started eating into his bowl.

Ariama stared then ate some of her Ramen deep in thought, 'He wouldn't go? Would he?'

Sakura picked at hers for a while when she finally decided to pick up her chopsticks and chow down.

Naruto burped and shouted, "Well I'm all finished!"

"Me too." Ariama nodded.

Sakura looked over and saw their bowls then hers which was half done, "Guess I'll keep this for leftover."

"Yeah guess so, need me to walk you home?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"Thanks but no I guess I'll be fine on my own Ari is going to be with me." Sakura smiled in response.

"Okay bye!" Naruto shouted as he ran into the distance.

As the girls started their walk home Sasuke was in his bedroom thinking if he should go or not.

After a few moments or so he finally thought yes and started packing.

He sighed sadly at their group picture as he turned it down.

"You sure you don't wanna come inside?" Ariama asked setting a foot in Sakura's house.

"No I guess I'll just go for a walk." Sakura shook her head.

"Okay but don't blame me when you get a cold tomorrow." Ariama teased.

Sakura smiled then left.

Sasuke finally left the house and ran as fast as his feet could carry him.

He quickly stopped when he heard leaves rustling behind him and Sakura looking into the night sky.

So he ran back to his house and took the picture with him.

Then as he started his way back Sakura caught up to him.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"None of your business." he sneered.

"Look Sasuke you don't have to leave." Sakura sniffed almost breaking out in tears.

Ariama was in the distance when she decided to break the silence between them.

"Hey guys whatcha up to?" she asked.

"Uh..." Sakura sighed giving her the look which meant "you know."

She nodded but still played dumb, "So what's with the backpack?"

"Nothing." Sasuke replied.

"Look please don't leave!" Sakura pleaded.

Ariama at that point was about make her move but Sasuke quickly made his.

He swiftly moved out of his current position and stood behind Sakura.

"Sakura...Thank you for everything." Sasuke solemnly said as he bonked her head, causing her to fall to her knees.

"Sasuke!" Ariama shrieked silently.

"Thank you especially Ari..." he said sort of with love and bonked her lights out.

 **THE NEXT DAY:**

"Well, what do you think they're doing here?" one of the jonin asked.

"I dunno, the pink haired one is being trained by the hokage right?" the other asked.

"I think, what's her name, uh Sakuma?" the other guessed.

The two woke up and tried explaining but it made no sense to the two jonin.

"Come on, tell the hokage herself." the jonin said.

After they were escorted to the hokage's office they explained everything.

Over at Shikamaru's it was normal, his dad paid no attention to his mother shouting, and Shikamaru saying "What a drag..." yep it was normal alright.

"Shikamaru! Hurry up and eat your breakfast! Your father has an important mission so hurry up I don't want any time wasted!" his mom shouted.

A knock on the door interrupted her, "Excuse me! Any one home?"

"I'll be back! Finish up!" she shouted once again.

Shikamaru sighed, "Why did you marry her dad?"

"Well, she keeps everyone in place and she's nice." he replied.

"I don't see much of the nice part." he said lazily.

"Heh, you'll understand once you grow up." his father smirked.

His mother peered from the corner and said, "Shikamaru! The hokage has an important mission for you!"

Everything was explained to Shikamaru once he got to Lady Tsunade's office.

"Since we don't have many jonin or chunine in the village, you'll choose the strongest genine and leave for Sasuke immediately." she explained.

"Me? Why me? This is such a drag." Shikamaru whined.

"Stop being whiny and get to it." she replied annoyed.

He grunted then left to go get the others.

"Come on Naruto! We have to go get Sasuke!" Shikamaru shouted.

Naruto ears sprang up, "Coming! I just gotta go get a certain someone."

"Okay meet me by the gate in 10 minutes." Shikamaru said.

The two left with a nod and began searching rapidly.

"Sure, me and Akamaru will come." Kiba said.

"Okay, I'll come." Neji nodded.

"I wish I could come, but I need a day to rest up for my injuries." Rock Lee said.

"We're here!" Naruto shouted.

"Ariama? You're coming?" Kiba asked.

"Yeah, if I want Sasuke to come back I don't have time to cry." Ariama replied sternly.

"Okay, take this bag of chips and follow my lead." Shikamaru ordered, handing her a bag of chips.

"Uh...Okay?" she said confusedly.

They had arrived at Chow Gee's house and just stood at his steps.

"Now eat the chips." Shikamaru said.

"Oh now I get it!" Ariama shouted.

"Yep now eat already." Shikamaru nodded.

She opened the bag and began eating until the last chip.

Chow Gee rushed out and stole the bag from her hands.

"NOBODY GETS THE LAST PIECE EXCEPT CHOW GEE!" Chow Gee shouted.

"True true." Naruto nodded.

"Well, lets get going." Neji said.

They all nodded and wisked away.

 **IN THE FOREST:**

"Okay, since I'm using the byakugan, I think they're not that far from us, we should be able to get Sasuke." Neji said, awakening the byakugan.

Ariama sighed of relief and ran even faster.

Naruto looked up and thought of the promise he had made with Sakura.

 _FLASHBACK:_

 _"PLEASE BRING SASUKE BACK NARUTO! PLEASE!" SAKURA CRIED AS TEARS ESCAPED HER EYES._

 _EVERYONE STOOD SOLEMNLY AS THEY TOO KNEW, THIS WAS A TIME OF PERIL._

 _"YOU HAVE MY WORD SAKURA! I WILL BRING HIM BAACK NO MATTER WHAT!" NARUTO SHOUTED, TAKING SAKURA'S HAND AND HOLDING IT TIGHTLY._

 _EVERYONE SOON TOOK OFF._

 _END._

'I PROMISE SAKURA!' Naruto thought.

The Orochimaru team was already beginning to sense their presence.

"I'll stay back here to get 'em down, you guys go on." one of the big muscular and orange haired ones said.

The rest nodded and left with Sasuke.

"Alright lets get ready to RUMBLE!" he shouted. (Haven't we heard that somewhere? XD)

"Stop with the boasting and get with the roasting." Ariama chuckled as soon as they stepped on the ground. (OOH! ARIAMA GOT DEM BARS DOE!)

Everyone took out every weapon in their arsenal and were already attacking.

"Stop it! You're tickling me!" the enemy teased.

"Alrighty then!" Ariama shouted.

The sword was beginning to act on it's own now and was swinging wildly.

"Well well well! Guess you need to be locked down fellas!" he giggled, putting his hand on the dirt beneath him and before the genins eyes there was a mud dome that they were trapped in.

"Neji! Byakugan!" Shikamaru ordered.

Neji nodded and activated his Byakugan once more.

After minutes of endless ways to get out, they noticed their chakra was being eaten.

Cho Gee began munching on chips to refuel, Naruto sat down and panted, Ariama sat down and closed her eyes then made a weird hand sign.

"Ari what are you doing?" Naruto asked, but their was no response.

Neji turned around and said, "That's a way to refuel in the Izakami clan, it's been done so for generations, oh and they can't talk when they're doing it."

Naruto nodded and checked every angle of hers then sat down curiously face to face with her.

When Ariama awoke, she shrieked and broke at least a bit of the mud wall behind her.

Everyone quickly got into thought, "So, only the chakra on the side he's on will be unbreakable but not the side that is not being used by chakra."

They nodded and quickly got to breaking the wall.

"What are you rascals doin' in there?!" the enemy barked.

There was no response but an explosion, which caused the enemy to fall.

Afterwards Cho Gee exclaimed, "You guys go! I'll deal with him!"

"Are you su-" they began to ask.

"Yep! Now flee like the wind!" Cho Gee shouted.

They shrugged and left.

He popped a few pills into his mouth then began to rumble.

 **SPLIT TO ENEMIES...:**

An hour later, everyone was split to the enemies they were fighting.

The last one had the case Sasuke was in, but it was then taken by some boney guy, and yeah he was boney alright!

"You guys go! I'll take care of her." Shikamaru ordered Ariama and Naruto.

"Well, if you say so." they shrugged and left.

As soon as they arrived they saw the boney guy in front of them.

Ariama took one swing at him and a bone appeared to swing her sword back.

The three, including Sasuke in a trap, stopped.

Without even saying anything, he attacked.

Ariama dodged, and went straight for the trap.

Purple smoke oozed out of the sides of the lid then a familiar yet very changed figure stood in front of her.

"S-s-Sasuke?!" Naruto and Ariama exclaimed in shock.

Sasuke had purple freak hair, a black sign on his face and was all gray.

Then he took one look at her and ran off.

Minutes later came Rock Lee.

"You guys go get Sasuke! I will defeat this one!" Rock exclaimed.

Ariama was so thankful she gave him a hug and left.

 **HALF AN HOUR LATER...:**

Not far from them they could see Sasuke, he had transformed back.

"Oh thank goodness Sasuke! I thought you were-" Ariama and Naruto sighed in relief but that didn't last long.

They were hit with Chidori.

The two spit out blood and looked up in horror.

"I'm not that old pathetic Sasuke anymore, so stop following me, thinking you fools can bring me back to Konoha." Sasuke smugly said.

Ariama furiously looked up, "What does power even mean to you?! Killing your comrades, the ones you love?!"

There was a silence, Sasuke stared, without an answer he took their arms and threw them overboard.

"Shut up!" he shouted at them.

Soon after he was going ham on them.

Ariama tried one last attack, Rasengan.

"Ugh...RASENGAN!" she shouted in pain, clutching her heart and holding the Rasengan with the other hand.

Sasuke dodged the weak attack and yanked her hair down to where Naruto was laying.

Sasuke looked down at them and cried as the rain fell against their leaf headbands.

"We're not done yet...!" they shouted, grabbing a hold of Sasuke.

Sasuke made a stunned face as they took him and slammed him on the ground.

"You're just gonna be thrown away! Orochimaru has no respect for you!" Ariama yelled.

"Like I give a damn about it." Sasuke replied, taking her by the throat.

Ariama wiped a tear from her eye, "You have my deepest wishes."

Naruto came back with a Rasengan but also failed the attempt.

The two fell to the ground as they tried to attack one another.

After a few tries or so, Sasuke transformation came out.

His hair grew and turned purple, a black mark appeared on his nose, and his back grew wings that resembled hands.

Ariama and Naruto stared in horror, was this Sasuke?

Naruto's transformation also came out.

They began having an epic beat down.

"Don't you know that you're breaking someone's heart by not coming back!" Ariama shrieked.

"I could care less about the person you're talking about!" Sasuke said, only focusing on his main target, Naruto.

Ariama felt a pain in her abdomens, she pulled her shirt up and saw a black spiral like mark.

"Huh?" she said, her voice trailing off.

She stared at her back which merged five tails of the Nine Tails' and her hair started flowing.

Her fingernails were now claws, her teeth were now fangs, and her eyes were blood red.

Sasuke paid no attention until she came screaming, "SASUKE!"

Sasuke and Naruto turned around to see her claws ripping him apart.

Naruto watched as she beat him to the core, then he joined.

Sasuke tried to give one final blow, but also failed as he just made three scratch marks on Ariama's abdomens.

"I guess this is the end, bye S-Sasuke..." Ariama said, with one weak smile and fell to her near death.

Naruto also fell, but to look at Ariama, "Wake up! Wake up! No no no! Sauske this is all your fault!"

Sasuke stared at them then snickered, until he started laughing like a maniac.

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT ANYONE OR ANYTHING!" he yelled.

He gave a sharp blow to Naruto which had the two laying down for quite a while.

Sasuke left and the rain began falling hard.

 **BACK AT THE LEAF:**

"Ma'am! We've just found the unconscious bodies of the ones who accompanied Shikamaru!" one of the Jonin reported to Lady Tsunade.

"Get them to the hospital! But where are Ariama and Naruto?" Tsunade asked.

"They're being searched for by Kakashi." he replied.

"Good, get all the medical ninjas, god knows what happened to them." Tsunade sighed with sadness.

It got very cloudy outside and started pouring and lightning crashed, making everything shudder and light up.

Kakashi was already summoning his dogs to search for them.

"Hmm, it's a faint smell but I sense an alive one and unconscious." the same pup from the chunine exams said.

Ariama had used the last of the chakra to give her life to Naruto.

"I hope this works." she hoped.

Making multiple hand signs, she put her hand on his chest and delivered her health to him.

"A-Ari-Ariama, you don't have to do this." Naruto moaned in pain.

"I'll be fine, at least I'll die knowing that I saved someone precious to me." she smiled.

His heart skipped a beat.

'Does that mean...she loves me?' he thought.

Her heart began fainting as she gave one last scream and fell.

In the distance Kakashi and the pup had heard them.

"It seems...-SIGH-...one of them passed away." the pup said sadly.

Kakashi looked down at the ground.

When the dogs and Kakashi had found their bodies Naruto was unconscious and Ariama was sadly gone...or so they thought.

Kakashi picked the two up and quickly leaped through the forest to the hospital.

Every person who went with Shikamaru was in the hospital.

Kakashi was sitting with his face in his hands until the doored burst open.

"Kakashi!" a familiar voice shouted.

He looked up in surprise when he saw Kayame was standing there with a worried expression.

"Is Ari alright?!" she asked running up to him.

He sighed as she looked over his shoulder and saw that she was being operated on.

Sakura and the others who didn't go also came in.

A loud thunder like sound interrupted their mourning.

"WHAT THE?! IS SHE REVIVNG?!" some medical ninja shouted.

Everyone ran toward the room to see that Ariama was being resurrected by unknown force.

Her eyes were glowing white as her hair flowed and electricity shot out around her.

"It seems as if she's being resurrected." Kakashi pondered.

"Ya think?!"

Suddenly all the lighting reviving stuff stopped, she was laying back in the hospital bed.

She got up and looked at everyone with crossed eyes.

She shook her head and asked, "Why are you all staring at me like that? And when did Kayame get back?"

Kayame and everyone, except Kakashi, ran to her and gave her a big hug.

Ariama smiled, "Seriously, Kayame, weren't you on some mission?"

"I declined it because someone was in danger." she replied.

"Naruto?"

"No, you, silly." Kayame replied, patting her head.

Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Shizune came rushing in.

"We heard Ariama's been resurrected!"

"That's true." Kakashi nodded.

"Phew!"

 **THE NEXT DAY:**

Ariama quickly dressed as she ran out the door.

Kayame was outside waiting for her as usual.

"Kayame!"

"Huh? Oh what's up?" Kayame greeted.

"You have to train me! Train me to get stronger! And..." Ariama said, her voice drifting off.

"And...?"

Ariama looked around and whispered in her ear, "Did you really mean that you love Kakashi?"

Kayame's eyes grew huge, "NO! We're only friends, no more like acquaintances nothing else!"

"Oh, cause I was hoping you and Kakashi would get married and have children one day." Ariama gleefully said.

Kakashi was coming by and just stood there gawking the entire time.

Kayame turned beet red with embarrassment and fainted.

"Dun dun-tsh!" Ariama shouted, pretending to hit drums and symbols.

DA END!

* * *

Okay guys I know this chapter was mixed up and made it look like it as you was high. But I will try my best and never go back on my word! Cause that's my nindo! My ninja way! XD...

You: Okay shut up now Swift.


End file.
